Won't Go Home Without You
by LostInWriting
Summary: On the other side of the country,far away from home,Brooke Davis is feeling even more lost and insecure. That is until Julian Baker stumbles across her doing a ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance.Will Brooke open her heart to a boy with such an illegal grin?
1. Don't You Forget About Me

**Won't Go Home Without You.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Maroon 5. The song used within the story is 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds.

**Summary: **On the other side of the country, far away from home, Brooke Davis is feeling even more lost and insecure. That is until Julian Baker stumbles across her doing a ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance. Will Brooke open her heart to a boy with such an illegal grin?

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is my new Brulian FF. I've had this idea for a while but only recently put pen to paper. It's a bit AU and had a time jump later on in the story. Those of you who are wondering about 'Comes A Time', I have just been focusing on a couple of smaller FFs at the minute but I will update 'Comes A Time' in the New Year! xoxo

* * *

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Don't you forget about me!_

Brooke Davis, once the most popular party girl in Tree Hill, was now hidden away in one of the many rooms of her parent's large Los Angeles summer house. Staying in one of the liveliest cities in the world, Brooke would usually be out shopping and partying but she had already been there for two weeks and felt like she had done everything.

The truth was; she missed Tree Hill. She missed her white house with the red door; she loved being the girl behind that red door but the door in LA was brown...she hated brown. She missed her best friend Peyton. Sure they had had their differences the past year but they had come out stronger. Hell, she even missed Tutor girl. She and Haley had their differences but she had grown on Brooke over the year and she hated not being there for Haley and Nathan whilst they were going through their marital problems. She knew exactly how Nathan would be acting because they were so similar. He would be acting stubborn with Haley and lock his heart away; just like Brooke had done with Broody...He was the one she missed the most. The only person to have broke her heart and yet still owns it. He has crushed it into a million pieces but she still managed to love him.

The day Brooke left for California was still printed in the back of her mind, a never ending montage of scenes that continued to replay. Lucas Scott had finally admitted his true feelings and told Brooke that he loved her. But instead of staying and sorting things out, Brooke ran and left for California. Two weeks had passed and she hadn't spoken to him once, she just tried to keep herself busy and away from Victoria.

"Brooke," a high pitched voice echoed through the house followed by the sound of Prada heels.

"Eughhh," Brooke grumbled throwing the pillow from under head on to of her face so that she could hide from Victoria as she lay on the bed.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, it is rude to ignore someone when they're shouting you," Victoria pointed out, still looking for Brooke.

"What Victoria?" Brooke shouted at Victoria as she appeared in the doorway. "What is so important that you'd want to disturb me?"

"Brooke that is no way to speak to your mother and in the future you will call me mom or mother, not Victoria. You're not an adult yet," Victoria commented. She was on older version of Brooke both in looks and personality. They had a bad relationship though despite their similarities and always had done. Brooke never felt like she had parents in the whole 17 years of her existence. Her dad cared more about his golf clubs and Victoria was hardly ever around. Brooke swore to herself that she would never be like that when she had children. That was the difference between her and Victoria; Brooke had emotions.

"Fine _mother,_ what do you want?" she stressed the mother part.

"Get yourself ready, we're going out."

"You're taking me out?" Brooke asked, shocked that her mother wanted to spend time with her.

"We're all going out, me you and your father."

Brooke hadn't been out with her parents on a family trip ever. This would be their first time.

"Where are we going?"

"Sylvia Baker is having a dinner party and we're going."

"Of course," Brooke said sarcastically. Of course it was too good to be true that her parents would want to spend alone time with her. "But you hate Sylvia Baker; she's your competition in the business."

"Exactly, that's why we have to go and act like a family to prove that I'm better than her."

"And how's that exactly?"

"Well, I have something that she hasn't. A family." Brooke sniggered at this statement. She would hardly call them a family. "She's going through a divorce with Paul and she has that odd son of hers."

"Mother, that's not very nice."

"Who said I was nice. Now go take a shower and get ready. We're leaving in an hour!"

* * *

Sylvia Baker was one of LA's most famous publicists and Victoria Davis' bitter rival. She lived in a large mansion on the east side of town where dinner parties were the 'in' thing and only those without class went out to the clubs. Hence why Sylvia was throwing an exquisite party for her friends and rivals.

Brooke couldn't believe how fast she had got ready; it had become her best time yet. She arrived at Sylvia's house with both of her parents in tow. Dressed in a red halter neck dress that fit her comfortably, she walked into the glamorous house where she was surrounded by the high and mighty of Los Angeles. Brooke had never felt so out of place.

"Victoria, darling," Sylvia called to Victoria as she waltzed through the crowd of people. She kissed Victoria on both cheeks and then greeted Richard and Brooke in a similar way. "Please come through, I want you to meet some executives from New York. Brooke dear, feel free to roam the house. My Julian is around here somewhere." Before Brooke could say anything, both of her parents and Sylvia had left her standing on her own, unsure of where to go.

* * *

Julian hated his mom's dinner parties and usually he chose to stay in his room watching 'The Breakfast Club' and other great 80s films. But for this party his mom had made him put on a shirt and tie and greet all of her guests. He thought that they were pretentious morons in suits and hoped to God that he never turned out like them. He decided that his mom was too drunk to remember that he was even in the house so he set out for his favorite room in the house; the library.

Sylvia had told Brooke to roam around the house and that is definitely what Brooke did. It was in Brooke's nature to be nosey so being free to look around a person's house this big, was a form of heaven for Brooke. She got excited over the littlest things; from the hidden family photos in the study to the many different pills in the bathroom cabinet.

The next room that she ventured into happened to be the library. She had never been one for books and even more so now that they reminded her of him. The smell of the pages as she walked further into the room as the door closed behind her. The room was petite yet every wall had a full bookcase against it. She scanned the bookcase, looking for Lucas' favorite novel but there was so many books that she was sure that she couldn't find it so quickly gave up. As she looked round the room, she spotted a cd player in the corner. She pressed play, wanting music to drone out her thoughts about Lucas.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

The sound of Simple Minds boomed through the library; Brooke loved this song. She closed her eyes and let the song take over. She started dancing slow at first but as the song continued, the music took over Brooke's mind and she was dancing crazily, just like Molly Ringwald, shaking her head and kicking her legs as she danced. She was that lost in the music that she didn't hear a teenage boy enter the room.

"Oh wow, Breakfast Club," he said shocking Brooke. She stopped dancing and turned the music off. "You're the Priss," he pointed to Brooke.

"Let me guess, you're the stoner?"She sarcastically replied.

"Err if you say so, they end up together" he grinned cheekily.

Brooke laughed at his cockiness. "You must be Julian?"

"And you're Brooke Davis. I've read all about you"

"You have?"

"Nah not really, I've just always wanted to say it."

His grin captivated Brooke and lit up the room. She immediately forgot all about Lucas and their problems. Julian was attractive, to say the least. His tanned skin showed that he obviously spent a lot of time in the sun and he had a muscular body, Brooke could tell through his shirt.

Julian couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was stood in his library. He could stop and stare at her smile forever; those dimples were too adorable. When he looked at her, he saw past her dimples and porcelain face and saw the real Brooke; the broken girl who was barely getting by. He did not know the girl stood before her, but it broke his heart to see someone so hurt. The smile on her face was fake, he could see that much.

"So you're here with your parents then?" he asked sitting on the desk to his left.

"Unfortunately, yes. My mom wants to prove something to your mom, I don't really know," she shrugged.

"Moms huh?"

"Something like that. Why aren't you out there?"

"I don't really like pretentious people and every single one of them out there is conceited in some way. Why are you in here?"

"Honestly...I was being nosey. I don't know anyone out there so I thought that I would have a look round your house. I don't seem to have come across your bedroom though," she mischievously replied.

"That could be arranged," he said and received a playful slap on the leg from Brooke who took a seat next to him on the desk.

"You're confident considering we've only just met."

"I'm a good sense of character; I knew that you had a good sense of humor."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"No, I just spend a lot of time with girls. I understand them better than guys."

"A bit full of yourself there Fabio."

"No not like that. I meant that my best friends are girls, that's all."

"I understand. I have a guy best friend back home." She looked at her lap nervously as the thought of Tree Hill crept into her mind and along with it, Lucas.

"I thought that you weren't from LA. Where are you from?"

"I live in a small town called Tree Hill in North Carolina. Or at least I used to."

"What changed?"

"It's a long story," she shook her head.

"I don't mind listening; I mean what else are we going to at this ridiculous excuse for a party?"

"Good point. Well I guess it all started with Lucas Scott."

* * *

"So you've left Lucas and Peyton on their own all summer? Do you trust them?" Julian asked after listening intently to everything that Brooke had spoke about; her disastrous relationship with Lucas, the breakdown of her friendship with Peyton, how her parents lost their fortune and how she had stupidly trusted a new guy called Felix.

"I don't know if I'll ever trust them. I wish I was there for Peyton though. She's had a tough year and I haven't been there for her at all. I resent that."

"Yeah but didn't she do the same to you when she and Lucas got together?"

"Maybe, but I would never want to do that to her. I'm better than that, or at least that's what I thought. If I can't be there for her this summer, then somebody needs to be and if that's Luke then I'm going to have to just accept it."

"You're a good person Brooke," Julian complimented her.

"You can't say that; you don't know me Julian Baker," she told him.

"I think I do Brooke Davis."

She replied with a smile; he talked to her so comfortingly. He was like no one that Brooke had ever met. She willingly told him everything; her story, her feelings because she felt like he actually listened to what she had to say. Something that not many people had done recently.

Two more hours passed and Julian and Brooke did not stopping talking for the entire time. She felt so comfortable around him.

"I had a great night Brooke, thanks. You actually made this night bearable," Julian said as Brooke was about to leave. He was shifting his feet around from nerves because of what he was about to ask her.

"I had a good time too movie boy," she winked and turned to leave.

"Brooke, I know that you don't know anyone really in LA so I was wondering if you...if you errm maybe wanted to meet up?"

Normally she would make up an excuse but there was something about his dark brown eyes filled with warmth and his illegal grin that compelled Brooke, compelled her into agreeing to his suggestion.

"Sure, why not. You're actually not bad company," she joked causing his illegal grin to prevail. "Pass me your arm." Julian happily held out his arm as she grabbed a pen from the desk. She rolled up his sleeve and he couldn't help but shiver at her touch. He felt the pen rub against his skin in her handwriting and he did not ever want to wash that arm again. Once she was finished, he held it up and saw that she had wrote what he could only assume to be her phone number.

"See you are around Julian." She left him in the library, grinning at his newly signed arm marked with Brooke's number.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I don't know if I should continue with this story so please let me know if its something that you would like to see more of in reviews! Thankyouuu!


	2. Falling For You

**Author's note**: I'm so sorry that this update has taken longer than I promised but I haven't had access to the internet for a few weeks now, but its all back to normal now, so updates should be faster hopefully. I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed. I'm so happy that this is a story that you want me to continue. I hope you like this next chapter. Dedicated to everyone who reviewed for my first chapter (**paigematthewsfan21, haleydavisbaker, , Packersfan04, JenOTH, Elbelleee23, KTxx, HeavenLullaby & Angell4NEPatriots**)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story are from the song 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Maroon 5. The song used within the story is 'Falling For You' by Longview.

* * *

_Walking down the other day  
You held my hand and asked  
If I was feeling ok?  
I wonder did you really mean something else.  
Do you feel how I am feeling myself?  
There's nothing I can do_

_'Cause I'm falling for you _

Brooke woke up the next day with a new feeling of hope fulfilling her. And it was all thanks to a certain California boy who had listened to her intently for hours last night. How could someone that she barely knew be so kind and respectful to her? Tree Hill was such a far off place when she was with Julian and he made her forget everything. They had planned to meet soon but Brooke wasn't quite sure when soon would be.

She opened her eyes to face the day of lounging around the house whilst her parents went to work. Leaning over to her bedside table, she picked up her phone and was shocked to find a text message. Peyton, she thought. She opened the message to find that it was from an unknown number sent last night. As she read the words within it, she smiled.

_Hey Brooke, thanks for a great night. I'm sorry if this message wakes you up, its just I like waking up to texts in the morning. It's almost as if you were the last thing that someone thought of before sleep ;) Anyway, I'm not doing anything tomorrow if you want to meet at Zuma Beach, 11 am. See you there, Julian! P.S Bring your bathing suit._

It was like he understood her entirely without even knowing her. Brooke loved waking up to texts in the morning; something that she had always wanted Lucas to do but he very rarely did. Brooke considered a day at the beach with a handsome stranger, was it crazy? Or did she deserve some fun after everything that she had been through? She did love the beach and Julian seemed like a nice guy. Maybe a day at the beach would be good for her?

* * *

Zuma beach appeared to be not very busy, making Brooke think that she had gone to the wrong beach. Sure she was ten minutes late but she couldn't decide what bikini to wear and she always liked to be fashionably late.

She searched the beach looking for that familiar face but she could not see him. Would he have left because she was late? Brooke was about to turn around when she recognised the face and the tanned, toned body surfing the crashing waves. She should have known that he was a surfer. She stopped in the middle of the beach and watched him ride the waves so easily, it surprisingly turned her on.

Surfing was his escape. He had visited the beach everyday for the past 3 years and had become a skilled surfer. He could judge each wave and perfectly execute it. He arrived at the beach but Brooke was nowhere to be seen so he decided to surf until she arrived. Every now and again, he would look out towards the beach, hoping to see her. Each time though, she was nowhere to be seen. However, this time when he looked, there she was stood on the white sands; the morning sun radiating off her porcelain skin. He lay flat on the board and used his arms to swim back to the shore.

"You came," he said as he carried his board up the beach to meet her. Every step took him closer towards her; she became more and more beautiful as the distance between them closed. She was wearing a black halter-neck bikini with gold sequins on the straps. It accentuated her curves beautifully. The thin gold skirt that she wore barely covered her legs. Her perfect form took his breath away.

"Well I didn't have anything else to do today and I love the beach," she informed him.

"Really? What a coincidence, so do I," he grinned.

That grin should be illegal she thought. She had never seen anything like it. "Plus, I'm a sucker for morning texts," she replied with a smile, placing her hands on her hips.

"I hoped that you would." He sat down on the sand, placing his board next to him. "What else do you like? Tell me ten things about yourself."

"Only if you promise to do the same," she said sitting next to him. She shocked herself at how comfortable she was around him.

"Cross my heart," he replied doing the action to match.

"You first," she requested.

"Okay, my favorite film is Grease-" he cut off after seeing the look on Brooke's face. "Have you not seen it?"

"No but I've heard all about it. Are you gay?"

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry I just had to ask."

"Why? Do I look gay?" he asked worried.

"No but Grease 2 is an odd choice for a guy."

"Michelle Pfiefer's in it and boy is she hot," he exclaimed.

"Okay fine, masculinity regained," she laughed. "Please continue."

"I hate coffee. My favorite time of day is dawn just when the sun is coming up. I take a notepad and paper into the cinema with me. I can only eat oreo's with marshmallows. I hate Halloween. I really want to own a dog one day and live in a house with a porch and a picket fence. I don't want to end up like my parents. My greatest childhood memory was going to see 'The Thin Red Line' with my dad. It's the only time alone that we have ever spent together and it was the moment that I realised that I wanted to produce and one day, write or direct movies."

"You want to be a film maker? I would never have guessed," she confessed.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Brooke Davis. You're turn."

"Brooke Penelope Davis. The girl behind the red door. Pretty girl, best friend, Brookie, Tree Hill's most popular party girl. The names vary. But really I'm just a seventeen year old girl who was betrayed by the two people she loved the most. Just lost and insecure in a world where I've never felt safe. I love hello's and I hate goodbye's but all hellos seem to end in goodbye so I guess I'm screwed. I'm just Brooke Davis and I guess that's all you need to know about me for now," she finished. Not once did her eyes move from the spot out to sea where she focused her attention as she revealed this information about herself. Never would she usually be so honest with a stranger but she was sick of feeling the way she did. She hoped that by talking about her feelings that maybe she would feel better or things would be clearer. Anything to make her stop feeling so confused and lost.

"So you want me to figure the rest out?"

"You can do whatever you want; I'm just leaving myself open to interpretation."

"You can count on me finding out everything about you Brooke," he said confidently, meaning every single word. Brooke just smiled and continued to look at the ocean, thinking how easy it must be to be out in the middle of the ocean: no one to break your heart or destroy your trust, because Brooke had come to realise over the years that the only person that you can rely on was yourself.

They spent the rest of the morning sunbathing, every now and again Julian would try to make a joke which wouldn't be funny to anyone else but Brooke couldn't stifle her giggles. She couldn't help but find him funny and charming.

"I'm bored of sitting here," Julian broke the silence and sat up abruptly. "Up and at them." He stood up and held his hand out for Brooke to help her stand up.

"What are we doing?" she questioned with a puzzled expression on her face. Julian grinned at the sight of eyebrows furrowing. She looked adorable when she was confused.

"I'm about to teach you how to surf," he still had hold of her hand as he led her to the part of the beach where the sea met the sand.

"Surf? Seriously?" she chuckled as an image of her attempting to surf entered her mind.

"Come on, its easy." He bent down and tied the strap to her foot so she was attached to the board.

"I can't believe I'm going to trust you with this."

"First thing that you have to grasp is balance. I'm going to stand behind you and hold you up but you have to stay steady okay?" Brooke nodded, excitement filled her eyes and warmth filled him to know that he had made her feel this excitement. With the help of Brooke, they shuffled the board a bit further out in the water. A foamy wave washed against Julian's feet and under the board causing Brooke to let out a bit of a squeal as her balance relented. But Julian was there to support her; one hand on her curvy waist and the other holding her hand. As he squeezed her hand a bit tighter, a tingle shivered through her and she wondered, could he feel what she felt? She regained her balance and successfully managed to stand upright on the board as the waves washed away from them.

"Well that was easy," she exclaimed confidently.

"Oh really? So you think that you could do it on your own and a bit further out in the ocean?"

"Of course, just you wait and see surfer boy." His eyes lit up at the new nickname that he acquired from Brooke.

"Okay, fine lets swim a bit further out. Lie on your board and use your arms to pull yourself along," he instructed. She did exactly what he said and he swam along beside her. They went a bit further out so that they could barely touch the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," she huskily replied and a little out of breath.

"Good," he was treading water to keep himself afloat whilst Brooke lay on the surfboard. "Now just stand up on the board and when a wave comes, do your thing."

"Come on Brooke, you can do this," she whispered to herself as she stood up slowly. She couldn't seem to stand taller than crouching position. Every time she attempted to stand up, she would lose her balance and have to crouch again. She could see Julian trying to hold back his laughter from the corner of her eye.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked crouched down the way she was with a determined expression written across her face and her tongue slightly stuck out of the side of her mouth as she tried to stand on the board.

"Would you like some help?" he managed to ask composed.

"No, I'm perfectly fine on my own," she answered bluntly so that Julian knew that she was annoyed at herself for not being able to do it. She decided to just get it over with so she stood up in one fast and swift movement. Her eyes were closed waiting for the force of the water to hit her but it never came. She opened them to see Julian grinning up at her with that illegal grin.

"See, I told you that I could do it," she said in an I-told-you-so fashion, a proud smirk on her face. "And you thought that I'd fall-" A large wave come and knocked her balance off course, causing her to plummet into the ocean beneath her feet. She couldn't swim to the top as she had got her foot tangled in the strap connecting her to the board. She tugged at her foot frantically but Julian was already under the water helping her. She couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach as his hand grazed her leg. She was almost drowning but all she could think about was him. She felt the release on her leg and an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her above the oceans depths.

"Oh my god, Brooke are you okay?" Julian asked as they surfaced from beneath the water, out of breath from fear and from being underwater. He still had his arms around her waist so that they were only inches away from each other.

"I'm fine," was all that she could utter. Julian did not say anything in return; instead, he just pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Her head fit perfectly into his neck. He soothingly rubbed circles onto the small of her back. This along with the smell of his body, ocean water and sun screen, reassured and comforted her that everything was going to be okay while she was with him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, if you did, let me know in reviews :) Thankyou!


	3. Is It Broken

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You're ready to break._

_Don't look away._

3 weeks had passed and Brooke was still hanging out with Julian more than ever. They had been inseparable. When she was around him and his laugh, she forgot all about her old life in Tree Hill and for the first time in a long time she was able to know how it felt to be happy. She didn't have to put on a fake smile but instead just be herself. Brooke was certain that her feelings for Julian were merely friendly although she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be his girlfriend. She often brushed these feelings off and made herself believe that she was just confused, but they always managed to creep to the surface.

"Knock, knock," his voice called out as his knuckles rapped against her bedroom door. Brooke quickly stopped day dreaming and smiled at him from her place on the bed. "Whatcha doing?" he sang, lengthening the 'doing'.

"Oh, nothing," she nonchalantly replied as he walked towards her and flopped down onto the bed, on his back. "I was just daydreaming."

He looked exceptionally hot today, she thought, in his white shirt which had a few buttons opened at the collar so that some of his chest was showing. Brooke blushed at the thought of his naked chest which she had seen more times that she could count since she had been in LA.

"What are you writing?" he questioned casually staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

"Errrrm, nothing," she mumbled quickly, placing her notepad on top of the box that was on her nightstand.

"Did you know that your fan does 100 rotations a minute?" he pointed out.

"What?"

"Come, look" he invited as he reached out for her hand and pulled her next to him. Brooke knew that he didn't mean anything by it, but she couldn't just ignore the shivers that his touch gave her. She followed his gaze to the ceiling and watched the rotating fan.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Brooke asked after looking at the air fan for too long and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Oh yeah, I kinda just let myself in. I didn't see the point in ringing the bell."

"I'm glad that you feel so comfortable with breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything, therefore it was just entering," he quipped.

"Whatever LA boy. So what brought you round here?"

"A party."

"But I'm not having a party."

"Not you silly, my friend is."

"I don't understand..." Brooke was getting confused by his ambiguity.

"I've come here to pick you up." He turned his face towards her and smiled.

"You want me to be your date?"

"Something like that, but just as friends obviously," he cleared up. "So what do you say Davis?"

"I say hell yeah Norris."

"Well go get ready then," he told her politely as he continued to lie on her bed.

* * *

Brooke loved the LA weather as it meant that she had to buy a whole new wardrobe of clothes. She had decided to wear a thin white summer dress that had thin straps, finished just above her knees and had splashes of color at the bottom. Her hair she had left in its natural curly state.

They arrived at Julian's friend's house shortly after 8 so the party had already started. His friend lived in a large beach house that could easily fit Brooke's beach house in the living room and kitchen alone. There were teenagers everywhere dancing to the loud music; girls in bikinis, topless guys all just having a good time which reminded Brooke of her friends in Tree Hill. They would love this party, even Tutor girl.

"Hey boyfriend," a tanned, dark haired girl greeted Julian, jumping into his arms in a friendly embrace. The word 'boyfriend' repeatedly ran through Brooke's head. He had never mentioned a girlfriend before. She watched as Julian hugged the pretty girl back.

"Quite a party you've got here Alex," he said after unwrapping his arms from around her.

"I know right. There are people already having sex in corners of my house, a vase has broken and someone has already thrown up outside my front door," the girl grinned, clearly proud of the destruction that her party was causing.

"Well you know your motto Al; it's not a party till something gets broken. And we skilfully dodged the sick on the way in."

At the mention of 'we', Alex realised that Julian had company in the form of Brooke.

"So this is the girl who has been stealing my boyfriend for 3 weeks."

"Oh yeah, Alex this is Brooke. Brooke this is Alex," Julian introduced them.

"Alex, Al, Lexi, Dupre, ho, whatever you want to call me." Alex giggled. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Brooke. I need another drink. Help yourself to anything. The drinks are in the kitchen. Catch you later." Alex told them as she bounded for what could only be assumed as the kitchen.

"You never mentioned a girlfriend," Brooke turned to Julian once Alex was out of earshot.

"That's because she's not my girlfriend. Boyfriend is just her nickname for me. Alex is my best friend. When she first moved here 3 years ago, I was her only friend and people just assumed that we were dating," he explained to Brooke who felt embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "It's nice to know that you get jealous though."

"I do not," Brooke gasped.

"I'm joking Brooke," he laughed at her aggressive response.

"Let's get you a drink." He nudged her shoulder with his arm, grinning infamously at her, and then turning to the kitchen, passing several make-out sessions on the way. Julian laughed at the look of disgust on Brooke's face. "Do you not have parties like this in Tree Hill?"

"We do but I've never been experienced them sober."

He grabbed a plastic cup of beer from the kitchen counter and passed it to Brooke who willingly accepted and took a sip.

"Well now you don't have to." He too grabbed a cup. "Cheers," he said holding up his cup. She tapped his with hers and they both took a gulp.

* * *

Neither Brooke nor Julian could remember how they ended up sat in the sand on the beach outside Alex's house, but that was where they were. Their drinks were not in sight anywhere.

"You know this isn't how I would usually spend my time at a party," Brooke told him, slurring her words slightly. The cold breeze was sobering her up.

"Oh really and what would you normally be doing?"

"Well first I'd be a lot drunker than this and I'd be..." she hesitated. Julian did not know about her promiscuous past and she didn't want him to think differently of her. "Well I'd be making use of one of the bedrooms with a guys, it wouldn't matter who."

She looked at him, hoping that he didn't see her differently, but she couldn't tell for he was looking into the distance.

"Oh," he simply stated. "Can I ask why?" He turned his eyes to her and Brooke was happy to see the same familiar look in his eyes.

"I don't really know why I do it," she admitted honestly. "I used to do it to fit in with the older kids and I realised that I didn't feel anything when I was drunk. I got the same numbness from sex. The guys don't mean anything, they're just there. I'm not proud of how I used to act."

"Used to?"

"I haven't been that Brooke Davis for a long time. Sex used to be a way for me to forget that I was broken but when I decided to actually try in a relationship; I just came out even more broken. Sex is easy for me; it's the love part that I struggle with."

"So why aren't you in there now with some guy?"

"Because I've got you."

She didn't mean to say it but it was the truth. If she didn't have Julian by her side, she would probably be flirting with a random guy. Her smile emphasised her sincerity and he knew that she meant it.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied in her natural husky voice.

"If you weren't here, then I wouldn't even be at the party at all."

"Why not? Alex is your best friend."

"Yeah she is, but she's also popular and I'm the original mathlete and tutor boy," he declared his apparent status, to which Brooke giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just I have the original tutor girl back in Tree Hill. You two would get on really well."

"Maybe your friends in Tree Hill could visit this summer?" he wondered.

"Nah, they have their own lives, I don't want to bother them. Besides, my life is here now," she replied, pretending like she didn't care.

Julian moved his fingers ever so slightly and placed them on top of Brooke's which were next to him. He was worried how she might act towards this gesture but was happy when she beamed up at him, dimples larger than ever, and then leant her head on his shoulder; the moment that he fell for Brooke Davis.

* * *

Julian walked Brooke back to her house after saying goodbye to Alex who could barely walk. He made a mental note to help Alex clean up in the morning.

"Thanks for walking me home Julian," she thanked him as they stood at her brown door.

"Anytime Miss Davis." They both laughed at his formality, she loved that he could always make her laugh.

"Hey, do you want to come in for a bit. I mean, it's only early still and we have some food and herbal tea seeing as you don't like coffee."

"Why not," he agreed and they both entered the house.

"I'll get the drinks and food; go make yourself comfortable in my room." She had a flirty glint in her eye but Julian knew that she was joking. He did what she told him to and he quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Brooke walked past the dining room for the kitchen when the voice that she hated the most called out to her.

"Brooke!"

"Yes Mother?" Brooke appeared in the doorway to the dining room to find Victoria sat at the table with lots of paper.

"Is that that Norris boy going up to your room?" Victoria questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"Don't worry, he's just a friend."

"I'm not talking about your sexual activities Brooke; in fact it's quite the opposite. I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"And why would that be?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Because you're better than him. I don't want you associated with the Norris' in anyway."

"Well you lost those rights a long time ago. I can talk to whoever I want," Brooke declared before storming into the kitchen and quickly grabbing the supplies and heading upstairs.

She got to the bedroom to find Julian sat on her bed, reading what was written on her notepad and going through the box that was beneath it.

"Julian! What do you think you're doing?"She exclaimed in shock quickly putting the tray of food and drinks on the floor and then snatching her notepad from Julian's hands.

"I'm sorry Brooke, it was just there and I saw Lucas' name. Why didn't you tell me that he had written to you? And why haven't you sent these?" he asked holding a handful of letters from the box that was once on Brooke's nightstand. "There has to be more than 30 letters here."

"This is none of your business," her voice was shaking, her face was red and tears filled her eyes; she was angry to say the least. "I'm so pissed at you right now. This is my stuff Julian, my life. What makes you think that you can just come in here and be nosey? These," she shouted holding up the envelopes hat had Lucas Scott's address written on them. "These are private."

"Brooke, I didn't mean-"

"Get out."

"Please just let me-"

"No Julian," she said more calmly. "I want you to leave."

Brooke couldn't look at him; her eyes were turned towards her box unopened letters. He hesitated for only a second before leaving Brooke alone in her room with a collection of love notes.

* * *

_Authors Note_: Let me know what y'all think? Should Julian have stayed away from the letters? Did Brooke over react? What do you make of the Alex/Julian friendship? Let me know in reviews :)


	4. Everything That We Should Be

_Authors Note: I just want to say that all of my supporters are amazing! Thankyou so much for sticking round and reading this story. I know that I havent updated recently & I'm sorry but I'm having a few family problems right now & too much school work. But I promise that I'll update when I can and your support and reviews mean everything to me. This chapter is kind of a filler but things are gonna get more interesting lets say :P Hope y'all enjoyed the BJu wedding (I certainly did) & I hope you like this chapter xox_

* * *

_I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

Brooke tossed and turned all night, unable to get any sleep. It wasn't even that Julian had done a hurtful thing, because he hadn't. She got angry at him because she was embarrassed. She didn't want anyone else to know how she felt about Luke or what she was writing to him.

Sitting up in bed, she saw the light on her phone flashing; she didn't have to look at it to know who the message was off. That familiar feeling of hope that she got when she received a new message washed over, hope that it would be him. She opened the message to reveal one word, 5 letters;

_Sorry._

If it had been off anyone else she would have expected a lengthy apology. But all she needed from him was that one word in a morning text.

Julian did not sleep either, he didn't even try. He knew that he shouldn't have been so nosy but he couldn't help himself. He left his house early to wake Alex up, he had a feeling that her house would be in a less than decent state.

He arrived at her house, opening the front door using the spare key from under the plant pot on her porch. There were still drunken messes lying in uncomfortable positions, clearly too drunk to get home. Julian woke them and sent them home as he continued the search for his rebellious best friend. He found her entangled around a guy from Julian's home room, in the bathtub. He had often found Alex in situations like this and he knew exactly how to solve it.

Screams could be heard from both Alex and the guy as cold water powered onto them. Once the shock of the cold water wore off, Alex burst out laughing, still sat in the bathtub. The guy had quickly left.

"What did you do this time Al?" he asked as he helped he step out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"Nothing, I think," she mumbled after composing herself.

"There's no mess that I have to get you out of or clean up?" Julian was sued to helping Alex, it was the way their relationship functioned; Alex would screw up or make a bad decision and Julian would come to her rescue, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Other than my house?"

"Yeah I thought you'd want my help. Come on best friend," he grinned as he put his arm around her shoulder. Alex had always been able to wrap Julian around her little finger; he would do what she wanted, when she wanted. She was like the little sister that he never had.

They decided to start in the kitchen as that was where the most mess was; beer bottles and plastic cups scattered across the kitchen tiles, a bra hanging from the fan and the entire contents of Alex's fridge hidden around the room.

"Whoa, it looks like the refrigerator exploded." Julian couldn't believe the mess. "You're so dead if your parents see this Alex."

"But they're not going to see this, are they Julian?" Alex questioned with that mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well we best get cleaning; it's going to take us all day. Why don't you start taking the bottles out to your recycling while I put all of this food that is edible back in the fridge?"

"Aye aye Captain." Alex saluted and grabbed an armful of beer bottles and left Julian to organise the food.

"Hi." The voice he had become so accustomed to. He turned away from the refrigerator to look at Brooke, she looked like she hadn't been able to sleep too but he didn't care because she could do something that no other person could; she took his breath away without even trying. Julian Norris had already fallen for Brooke Davis.

"Hey, how did you find me?" he pondered.

"I went to your house and your mom told me you were here. The front door was open so I let myself in. Julian-"

"Brooke-" They both started simultaneously but quickly stopped at the sound of their name being spoken by the other person. Their eyes locked as neither continued, both too scared to ruin the moment.

"Brooke," Alex squealed as she cheerfully hugged Brooke, and then sensed the tension. "What's going on?"

"Alex, could you give me and Brooke a minute?"

"What's he done this time Brooke?"

"Alex!" Julian ordered.

"Okay fine, I can take a hint," Alex rolled her eyes. "But whatever he's done Brooke, he didn't mean it. He's had his sorry face on since he got here. I'll go hose the sick outside the front door," she grumbled as she trudged out of the room.

"She's right, I didn't mean it," he proceeded.

"Then why would you read through my notepad?"

"I don't really know, I just saw Lucas' name and I wondered what you'd be writing about when you have barely spoke about him in the past few weeks."

"That doesn't change the fact that you went through my stuff without permission Julian."

"I know it was a stupid thing to do. I understand that it was your business, not mine and I really am sorry Brooke, you've got to believe me?

"I do believe you Julian."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. The main reason why I got mad was because I'm not ready to talk about what I've written yet."

"Yet?"

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to talk about what I've wrote in those letters to Lucas but if I am, I know that I can talk to you."

"So we're friends again?" he asked holding out his pinky.

"Friends," she confirmed, lacing her pinky around his. "So I was thinking that you might need some help here."

"Yeah, her parents come back tomorrow morning and they can't come back to a house like this. You can help me with this food if you want?"

"Sure," she nodded and began to throw the food away into the rubbish bag.

* * *

"How can anyone throw up so much and completely miss the toilet."Alex grimaced as she continued to mop the floor. Brooke and Julian were clearing the bathtub and sink. They both laughed at Alex's comment.

"I'm pretty sure I've found you in worse messes Al. Remember that time that you had threw up on yourself and didn't even realize?" Julian pointed out.

"Thanks for that reminder Ju Ju B; I think we've established that I can sometimes get myself into a drunken mess."

"Don't worry Alex, I've been in similar situations," Brooke sympathised.

"See Julian." Alex poked her tongue out at him. "Where are you from Brooke? Julian hasn't told me much about you."

"I'm from a little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill."

"I've never heard of it." Alex shrugged it off like it was the least important town in the world.

"It's not a popular place, it's just like any other town really but its home you know."

"What are your friends like?" Alex quizzed Brooke excitedly changing topic of conversation.

"They're kinda the best," Brooke smiled. "As cliché as that might sound. And to the outside world, we must look like a bunch of misfits."

"Why would you look like misfits?" Julian asked.

"Because we're all so different." From the puzzled expressions that Julian and Alex wore, Brooke knew that they didn't comprehend. "Well my best friend Peyton is a cheerleading, punk loving tortured artist who acts like she hates the world but she just puts up a wall to protect herself. I've known her since elementary school along with Nathan. He's the captain of the basketball team who's married to the school's tutor, Haley. She's another friend of mine."

"Married in High School?" Julian was shocked. He didn't know any married teenagers.

"Is she pregnant?" Alex wondered.

"No, that's what I first thought though. It turns out that they actually just love each other. They're having some problems right now but Haley's finally come back from her rock tour so once Nate quite being stubborn, they can be happy again. And there's Mouth and the River Court guys-"

"River Court?"

"Yeah, it's where our basketball court is. We're kinda a basketball town if you haven't figured already. It's where Lucas play-" She cut off bluntly as she mentioned the boy who she hated to think of.

"Oh," Alex spoke with a knowing tone.

"What?" Julian questioned confused. He was quite sure that Alex was unaware of Brooke's problems; but then why would she say 'Oh' in such a way.

"Bad break up?" Alex ignored Julian's confusion.

"The worst. How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I've said a guy's name like that before."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me."

"Don't they all?" Brooke said shaking her head.

"The same thing happened to you?"

Brooke nodded, "With my best friend."

"Peyton?"

"Yepp. I mean they say that they never had sex but I'm not so sure. They had plenty of opportunities too and although I hate to admit it, they have some weird sexual chemistry."

"Are they a couple now?"

"No, that's the stupid thing. When she could have him, she didn't want him anymore."

"What a Bitch!" Alex exclaimed causing Brooke to laugh. "So you're still friends with both of them?"

"It's taken a while but yeah, we're friends again. I don't know if I'll ever trust them again, not completely anyway."

"So this move to LA, it's good for you?"

"I'm hoping."

"Don't worry; me and Julian have got your back."

Alex warmed Brooke's heart. In so many ways, she was just like Brooke; on the outside a promiscuous party girl who preferred getting wasted to studying, but on the inside an unfixable disaster that got broke by love.

"Thanks Alex. I'm gonna need you both when we go back to school. I've never been the new kid before."

Brooke had found out of Julian that the school that she was enrolled into was also Alex and Julian's.

"We're gonna be like the three musketeers, aren't we Ju Ju B?"

"Something like that," he said looking at Brooke. She was the girl who had stormed into his life like a tornado but he wouldn't want it any other way. He found himself looking at her more and more as they continued to help Alex clean her house. He hoped that one day she would feel the same about him but for now, he was quite happy just having her in his life. However, Julian was unaware of Brooke's longing looks and ever increasing feelings for him. The more she was with Julian; the less she wanted to be with Lucas. Maybe Julian was exactly what she needed right now, if only he knew.


	5. You Have Stolen My Heart

_**Authors Note: I want to thank each and every person who reviews every week. Its your love for the story which inspires me. I'd also like to thank those who don't review but read :) Also, I'm currently writing my next 'Comes A Time' chapter for those that read that story so expect an update soon hopefully. Same with the 'OTH According to...' Well here's the next installment of BJu. Not as hot as the episode from Tuesday but I hope you enjoy :)**  


* * *

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones_

"So I'm kinda bored of watching all of your cheesy 80s movies," Brooke sighed as 'Say Anything' finished and the credits rolled up Julian's projector screen in his cinema room. The two teenagers had been watching 80s movies all day. Brooke was pretty sure that her body had permanently taken on the position that it was at now as she sat in the bean bag chair.

"Come on, you love 80s movies just as much as me," he grinned.

"You don't just love them Julian, your love for 80s movies borders on obsession," she sweetly joked with him. "And yeah I love them too but they're just not realistic."

"What are you talking about? Of course they are."

"No they're not. People from these films don't exist in real life. There are no Lloyd Dobblers standing outside girl's windows with a boom box or any Duckies declaring their love for their best friends. It just doesn't happen. Life isn't like an 80s movie Julian."

"How do you know that though? We're only seventeen Brooke. Who knows, one day you might get someone declaring their love for you or walking across a football pitch shaking their fist in the air because they finally got you, just like Bender did. Sure you're right, life isn't an 80s movie and John Hughes unfortunately doesn't direct it but there are romantics left in the world; you just haven't met him yet."

Brooke had known Julian for just over a month now but he still managed to blow her away when he had rare moments like this. She sat in the bean bag stunned by what he had just said to her and she felt hope; maybe there was a Duckie out there for her.

"So what's your great plan?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What plan?"

"Well what are we gonna do instead of watching movies?"

"Oh, that plan. Well my friend, I have a little something up my sleeve."

* * *

"A wedding?" Julian stated as they took a seat at a vacant round table. They had spent the day in Church at a wedding ceremony and now they were at the reception.

"Uh huh," she grinned. Julian thought she looked gorgeous in her one strapped purple dress.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you took me to a party and I didn't like how it ended so I thought that we could start again."

"I like that idea. So who's wedding is it?" he asked leaning casually back in his chair, making himself comfortable.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged.

"Wait, what? We're crashing a wedding?"

"That sounds bad, I'd prefer to think of it as turning up uninvited," she smiled at him nervously.

"But you had an invitation, that's how we got in here. There's security guards everywhere," he whispered hoping that no one nearby heard what they had done.

"I got the invitation of your mom's desk. It turns out she was the publicist for this whole thing, the groom is some hot shot model or something. But you're mom wasn't going to come so I thought that we might as well have her invite."

"So they think we're here on behalf of my mom?"

"Yeah but they don't know that she's your mom, they think we work for her. Look I know that this is probably weird for you but I just, I really love weddings and I didn't like how our last party ended so I thought that we could do it over."

"Actually, I'm not so surprised that we're crashing a wedding," he chuckled.

"You're not?"

"Nope. I've learnt that I should start expecting the unexpected with you Brooke Davis because nothing's ever normal when I'm with you," he grinned illegally.

* * *

"Wow, this food looks so good," Julian gasped as she admired the food laid out in front of him. They were currently queuing up for the buffet.

"It's gonna taste even better knowing it's free," Brooke whispered so no one could hear.

"I'm sure it will." He piled the free sandwiches on to his plate.

"Jeeez Julian, can you fit anymore on your plate?" she questioned as Julian stacked a chicken wing on top of his pile of food.

"I could try but I really think I have too much on my plate. Here you have some," he offered, pushing a sandwich into Brooke's mouth.

"That actually tastes pretty good. I think you should try some," Brooke suggested as she dipped her finger in her hummus and rubbing it round his mouth.

"Oh you're on Brooke." She ran away from him giggling as a mischievous glint lit up his brown eyes.

* * *

"Can you believe that we actually got banned from the wedding?" Julian asked slurring due to the alcohol that he and Brooke had been sharing. Before being banned from the wedding, they managed to sneak a bottle of bourbon whiskey which was only ¼ full but it was enough for the two teenagers.

"Well we did try and start a food fight," Brooke pointed out. The alcohol hadn't really affected her, her eyes had just glazed over slightly and she sometimes stared into space.

"Good point. Well we can still hear the music out here so it's kinda like we're still at the wedding."

"No, it really isn't. We're sat on the sidewalk drinking straight out of a bottle with food on our clothes & I missed the bouquet toss," Brooke pouted.

"I think we tossed enough in there."

"Yeah but every girl wants to catch the bouquet, I wasn't so keen on catching your turkey and mayo sandwiches."

"Alex thinks about weddings a lot too. It's kind of important to you huh?"

Brooke nodded and thought back to the first night that she started planning her wedding. "I was 8 years old when I first decided to get married. My parents were arguing & I was outside on the sidewalk, kinda like tonight. It was the only place where they sounded quieter. And that's when a bride and groom drove by. All that was left behind was the woman's veil. I fell in love with the idea of weddings and have been obsessed ever since. There's just something hopeful about them."

"I guess I haven't been to many weddings."

"So how was your first ever gate crashed party?"

"Eventful," his illegal grin beamed. "Did you enjoy yourself Miss Davis?"

"Why yes, I had a rather lovely time Mr Norris," she joked, faking a British accent.

"Baker. I'm changing my name to Julian Baker," he informed her as she gazed back confused.

"What? Why would you be changing your name?"

"Because of my parent's divorce, I'm gonna take my mom's name."

"Julian Baker? I love it, it suits you."

The pair sat on the sidewalk for a bit longer, content in each other's silence; the sound of the party in the background.

"I think I should be getting you home," Julian suggested as the night got darker.

"Now? Really? Please can we just stay a bit longer? It's too early to leave," Brooke sulked.

"But we're sat on the sidewalk; wouldn't you prefer to be at home?"

"Yes, of course I'd like to be at home with my so-called mother who doesn't care if I'm home or not because she spends half of her time drinking, and my absentee father who doesn't know I exist. Though you kinda know exactly how I feel."

"Good point."

Brooke and Julian had such a similar upbringing. Both parents were too busy with either work or alcohol that they were barely aware that they even had children. Julian somehow still had his mom though, whereas Brooke didn't have either. He knew that the family that she did have, was one that she created for herself with her friends back in Tree Hill. They were her family. He resented this though knew that he had no right to having only known Brooke for a couple of months.

"I LOVE this song," Brooke cried out suddenly, stressing the love. She jumped off the sidewalk and began to twirl in the road as she danced to the song. "Are you gonna come and dance with me?"

Julian took one look at her purple dress swaying around her knees as she twirled happily and he couldn't resist; her playful and cheery nature was so contagious. Holding out her hands to him, she helped him up and walked further into the middle of the road.

"Wait, you want to dance here? But it's the middle of the road."

"So, there's no one around. Live a little," she urged with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He did not protest, he simply followed her lead as she took one of his hands and placed it on her waist whilst the other held onto her hand softly. Her unclasped hand took its position on his shoulder. They waltzed to the distant music, not taking their eyes off one another. They didn't even realize what they were doing, it just felt so right to be in each other's arms.

* * *

Julian had taken Brooke home, this time choosing not to go inside in fear of jinxing the night. Instead he made his way to his house to find his mom slumped on the couch with a glass of wine still in her hand. He looked at her in dismay before removing the glass from her hand and putting it on the table and then placing a blanket on top of her. It was a routine that Julian knew oh too well but still hated to see.

As he walked into his bedroom, he found Alex on his bed in her pyjamas reading his film magazines.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"My parents were arguing again so I thought that I'd escape to this place to see my best friend. And what do I find? That he's not even here," she grinned. "Where've you been?"

"Me and Brooke gate crashed a wedding."

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "And you didn't invite me?" She hit his arm with the film magazine which she had rolled up for full effect.

"I'm sorry it was a last minute thing and I don't know...I guess I liked it being just me and Brooke."

Alex had never seen her friend so caught up on a girl before. In fact, he'd never seen him hung up on any girl before. Sometimes she even questioned whether he was gay. She secretly wished that Julian was; she had always wanted a gay friend.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Completely." He had never lied to Alex about anything, she truly was his best friend and he knew that he could tell her anything, including his ever increasing feelings for the dimpled smiled brunette. "I'm pretty sure that she's stolen my heart Alex and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean; you don't know what to do?"

"She's still hung up on Lucas. I don't think she even knows how she feels anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Alex said confidently.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"Your 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look."

"I've seen how you and Brooke react around each other and she looks at you the same way that you look at her. She likes you Julian. It might just take her sometime to trust someone with her heart. Time is what you need buddy and luckily you have a lot of it now that Brooke's living here."

* * *

_**Authors Note: So what's going to happen now that Julian has accepted his feelings for Brooke? What was your favorite part? What would you like to see more of? Let me know in reviews :P**_


	6. Slowly Falling Apart

_Authors Note:I think I owe all of the readers of this story a huge apology for the long wait. Everything seems to be happening at once recently; applying for University, exams and school work, work and to top it all off, my laptop got a virus so I've been unable to write on it for a few weeks. I also apologise for not replying to people's reviews. Usually I do but I just havent had the time or the laptop to reply. But I want to thank each and every one of you who reply each and every update. I want to especially thank Angell4NEPatriots. Your reviews are always inspiring, so thankyou! I read your review on a bad day and my day wasn't so bad anymore.I'm also glad that I've converted KTxx and she is starting to like Alex ;)  
_

_This chapter is the one before the chapter which I think you have all been waiting for. There is quite a bit of Alex in this one but after this, she will be more of a minor character. I do hope you enjoy it, leave reviews if you have the time, thankyou xo_

**Disclaimer: The title of the chapter is lyrics from the song 'Stand Still Look Pretty' by The Wreckers. I do not own any rights to OTH.**

_

* * *

And I hate the way you look at me I have to say;_

_I wish I could start over._

_I am slowly falling apart._

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start._

_You might think it's easy being me,_

_You just stand still, look pretty_

A few days had passed since the crashed wedding party and it had made Brooke and Julian's friendship stronger. She now felt completely comfortable in his presence but still hadn't told him the truth about the letters to Lucas. She wanted to but she didn't want to think about Tree Hill when she was finally used to Los Angeles.

It was Wednesday and Wednesday's for Brooke were always spent at Alex's house, usually in the hot tub. Alex had a busy life style with her acting and singing class' so Wednesday was the only day that she could really spend with Brooke and Julian.

Brooke opened Alex's front door without knocking, she knew it would be pointless to knock because Alex never answered her front door to those who knocked, so Brooke walked in and headed to Alex's bedroom. She found Julian sat on the edge of Alex's bed and Alex curled up facing away from her best friend.

"Alex, you've got to let me help you," Brooke saw Julian begging, he looked in distress as Alex ignored his pleads and sobbed.

"Hi," Brooke decided to make her presence known. Julian turned his attention away from Alex and on to Brooke, at the sight of her stood in the doorway, he smiled sweetly but Brooke could see the worry in his face.

"I'm gonna go and get you a drink Al, I'll be back soon," he explained but Alex continued to sob.

Brooke moved away from the doorway so that Julian could exit the room and they made their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Julian immediately put water in the kettle to boil, getting out a cup and some herbal tea.

"Would you like one," he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Brooke declined, slightly taken aback by his nonchalant attitude. She waited until he had finished preparing the herbal tea before speaking to him. "Julian, what's happened?"

"She's pregnant Brooke," he sighed before running his hand through his curly hair.

"Oh god, are you sure? Has she been to the doctors?"

"Yeah we went this morning. He said that she's about 11 weeks. She's a mess Brooke and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help," he started to break down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you both, I can help you," she promised, pulling him into a hug. His arms enveloped her petite body as hers wrapped round his neck. His tension was immediately relieved as soon as he smelt that familiar scent.

"So what do we do now," he asked as they stopped hugging.

"Does she know what she wants to do?"

"She says that she doesn't want it"

"Who's the dad because she should really talk to him about this?"

"It's her ex-boyfriend-"

"The one that cheated on her?"

"Yeah, she called him after we visited the doctor and he basically said that he couldn't even be sure that it was his and even if she proved it, he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby."

"He sounds like a jerk," Brooke added.

"Yeah he is," Julian agreed.

"What about her parents?"

"She can't tell them. They're strict Catholics and they would kick her out of the house if she told them," Julian explained.

"Well she needs to decide what she wants to do. We should give her a few days to decide and then if she still doesn't want it, then she needs to book an appointment with her doctor and he can advise her on what to do next," she explained the procedure to Julian. "First, I think we should take the herbal tea to her and she'll need some sugar."

Brooke and Julian walked back into Alex's bedroom after making the herbal tea and grabbing a chocolate bar. They both sat down on the bed, Julian on one side and Brooke on the other. Alex sat up and smiled at the two of them when they passed her the mug and chocolate bar. They were happy to see that she had stopped crying.

"How are you feeling girly?" Brooke asked.

"Not the best," Alex admitted.

"You're gonna be okay Al, you've got me and Julian."

"Thanks guys."

"We're gonna give you a few days to decide Alex, okay?"

"I don't need a few days, I've made my decision. I can't be a parent. I want an abortion," she defiantly told them. Julian knew that once Alex got an idea in her head, there was no changing her mind.

"Look you're upset right now, you should wait until the shock has worn off," he tried to persuade her.

"It's not going to change anything. This is what I want and my parents cannot know about it."

"Al-"

"Julian," Brooke stopped him.

"Okay fine, if it's what you want," he accepted.

"Brooke do you mind booking an appointment at the doctors for me please?"

"I don't know if they'll let me Alex, its confidential information."

"Please Brooke, pretend you're my mom, anything," Alex begged.

"Okay, I'll call them," Brooke agreed.

Alex handed her cell phone to Brooke, telling her, "The number's on my phone." Brooke nodded and swiftly left the room.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Alex turned to Julian, although she already knew the answer.

"Told her what?" Julian pretended to act dumb.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Julian. This is me you're talking to."

"No I haven't told her yet. I just don't think I should."

"I've told you already, she feels the same way. She might not realize just yet. That's why you have to tell her. Please?"

"Fine, I'll tell her soon," he told her which finally made his best friend grin.

"One of us has to be happy after all," she said and then he pulled her into a friendly embrace.

* * *

"I bet she's exhausted," Brooke said to Julian as they took a seat in Alex's garden. They had just left her to get some rest.

"She's gonna be okay, right Brooke?" When he looked at Brooke, she could see how troubled he was.

"Alex is gonna be just fine," she just tried to reassure him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say, I know how she's feeling," Brooke admitted after averting her gaze away from Julian's.

"You mean you've had an abortion?"

"Not exactly. I've just had a few false alarms." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this, only Lucas and Peyton knew about her false pregnancy alarms.

"What happened?"

His concerned voice pushed Brooke to tell him more. "The first time was when I was sixteen. I'd just had sex with my first proper boyfriend and I think I just got scared. I tried to tell my mom, I got as far as telling her that I had a boyfriend and all she said to me was, "Well don't come crying to me when you get pregnant and ruin your life". You can imagine that that was exactly what I needed to hear. So I told Peyton and she came with me to get the test which turned out to be negative. So I can understand why Alex doesn't want to tell her parents."

"And the other times?"

"There's only been one other time, this year to be exact. There were times when me and Lucas weren't careful you know with protection and after me and him broke up, I took a test and it was positive. He was the only person to know about it. I was going to go for an abortion but when I went to the doctors, they told me that the test was wrong, I wasn't pregnant."

Brooke turned to look at Julian and saw that he looked at her differently, she couldn't quite explain it.

"You were going to have an abortion?" He could barely get out the words.

"Yeah, I couldn't look after a baby. I don't regret that at all. So don't judge Alex Julian the way you're judging me. If an abortion is what she wants, then she should have one."

"Brooke, I wasn't judging you."

"Yes you were. But I'm used to it. Everyone I know looks at me like I'm some sort of disappointment; my parents, teachers, the kids in school. I just didn't expect you to look at me like that."

"I wasn't, I was just shocked. I didn't mean to look at you differently," he tried to explain.

"You know, my life isn't easy. I might seem like this happy go lucky girl on the outside but on the inside, I'm broken. I just wish people would see that sometimes."

"Brooke I know how hard life can be for you. Don't forget that my life isn't perfect either. And I honestly wasn't judging you; in fact I hate the fact that you had to go through that after everything that happened with Lucas and Peyton."

"You mean it? You don't judge me?"

"I don't think I could ever judge you Brooke Davis," he grinned, knowing full well that it usually won her over. When she leant her head on his shoulder, he knew that he was forgiven. He didn't mean to look like he was judging her; he hated to hear that she was so broken and couldn't understand how anyone could want to hurt her. Maybe Alex was right; maybe Brooke needed someone who would be there for her and not hurt her.

After sitting in content silence for a few minutes, Julian said, "Hey, can I check in your car? I think I left my sweater in there the other day."

"Sure, but I don't think it's in there." She handed him the guys and walked into the house whilst he made his way onto the street to her car.

* * *

Brooke spent most of the day at Alex's house with Julian. They mainly just sat talking about anything and everything, it was so natural talking to Julian and Brooke knew that she didn't have to hold back.

"I best get going, are you sure you don't want me to stay here?" she asked as she stood at the front door with Julian.

"I'd love for you to stay but you should probably get home. I'll look after Alex," he told her. He hated saying goodbye to Brooke after getting so used to being with her for the majority of his time.

"Well call me when you get home okay?"

"I promise I'll call you," he promised.

"Okay good." She gave him a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later," she said before walking to her car. She could sense Julian's eyes following her; he always watched her drive from the street. She unlocked her car and got into the driver's seat, when she saw a blue post-it stuck to her front wheel. It was a post-it from the pack that she had in the car. She often forgot things so carried around post-its so she could write things down. However, this one was not in her handwriting; it was his.

_Brookie + JuJuB + tomorrow night 8pm= date?_

Brooke couldn't deny that her feelings for Julian had been growing and intensifying the past few weeks. She had tried to ignore the feelings because she thought that Julian only saw her as a friend but the post-it showed that he in fact did like Brooke as more than just friends.

Her heart and head were immediately torn. She really liked Julian and was falling for him like she had never fallen before, but her heart was broken so much recently that she didn't know if she could handle the thought of heartbreak again. But then didn't she deserve to be happy again?

Julian kept his eyes on Brooke, he saw her surprised expression as she looked at the post-it that he had wrote earlier on in the day when he had borrowed Brooke's keys off her. He wanted to ask her in a more romantic fashion but knew that he could never pluck up the courage to ask her on a date and this was the only other way he could think of. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of her rejecting him; he prayed that Alex was right about Brooke's feelings for him.

He was about to approach Brooke's car when she drove off, leaving Julian confused. He heard his phone beep as a message came through; he looked at it to find that it was a picture message. He opened the message and saw a picture of a post-it next to the one that he had written, but this one was written in her handwriting and one word.

_Yes._

It was short but all that Julian wanted. Brooke had agreed to go on a date with him and that was enough for him.


	7. Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

_Authors Note: A **HUGE **apology is owed to every single one of you who reads this story. It has been far too long since I last updated and for that I am sorry. Life has been crazy..again! School work is getting on top of me, organising accommodation for University, my job, writers block! Every thing seemed to happen at once and I just couldnt write this chapter. I also think that the thought of writing a Brulian date overwhelmed me a little because I wanted to do it justice but I really don't think I have. I wanted the date to be something quirky and unique but I've got a few other BJu stories planned (I won't be starting them till I've finished this story) and quirky dates fit those stories more than this one. _

_I'm sure that I have replied to everyone who commented, if I havent I am sorry, please do let me know. Hopefully I still have loyal readers :P _

_OTH is officially over for this season. Now we have to wait till January apparently. I hope you all loved the ep as much as I did. I literally cried on every Brulian scene because I couldn't help thinking how far they had come and what they had gained! Forever my OTP! _

_Anyways, back to this chapter :P I hope y'all enjoy it. I tried to make it longer to make up for the wait. If you have time, reviews are appreciated and if you want a small description of what to expect in the next chapter, just ask :) xo  
_

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics and title to this chapter belong to Taylor Swift for her song 'Sparks Fly'.**_** The CW and Mark own all rights to OTH!**  
_

* * *

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Julian could count on one hand the amount of times in his entire life where he had the best day ever. In fact he had only ever had 4 'best days ever'. His first was a vacation that he had taken with his mom and dad when he was 6 years old. It only lasted three days because his dad got called back to the office but those three days were his first look at normality, something which he lacked growing up.

His second best day was when he watched 'The Thin Red Line' with his dad; it was the day that he fell in love with movies and felt like he actually had a dad for a change.

The third day was the day he met Alex. He didn't know what really happened on that day, everything seemed to move so fast when he was with her. She had chosen him out of everyone else in the school and by the end of the day he had inherited a best friend and a week's worth of detentions.

The fourth day was his first date with Brooke Davis. When she first stormed into his life at the beginning of summer, he had never expected to have fallen so hard for her. She was a breath of fresh air and everything that he had ever wanted. He could honestly say that that was the day that he felt actual sparks fly; a feeling that he would never forget.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

"Hey boyfriend! What'cha doing?" Alex bounded into Julian's room. He was currently getting ready for his date with Brooke. Due to the short notice and Alex's personal problems, he hadn't told her about his date with Brooke. "Woah, what's with the fancy shirt?" she asked as she collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm going out," he replied whilst hastily tidying the pile of clothes on his bed, back into the closet. In an attempt to find the right outfit, he had managed to empty most of his closet onto the bed.

"Ouuu, where are we going?"

"Sorry Al, its just me and Brooke going out," he apologised.

"What? This isn't fair. Not only have I spent the entire day with my therapist trying to decide what to do about my unborn child but now I'm not invited to spend the night with my best friend."

Alex was upset, Julian could tell from the way she was pouting and had crossed her arms across her chest. She had a lot going on right now and he didn't want to upset her further so took a seat on the bed next to her.

"It's only me and Brooke going out tonight because I finally asked her on a date."

"Shut up!" Her eyes grew wide in surprise; she never thought Julian would actually go through with asking Brooke. "When did this happen?"

"After talking to you yesterday. I realized that by waiting, I was ruining things for myself so I asked her and she said yes."

"O-M-Gucci! I want to know all the details. How did you ask her? Where you're taking her? Did she seem excited? I have tonnes of questions that need answering and I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me. Its the least you can do after leaving me on my own tonight," she joked.

"I asked her while you were sleeping yesterday. I left a post it in her car and at first I thought I'd blown everything," he explained. "Because she drove off but then I got a text to my phone and it was a picture from Brooke with a post it, saying yes."

"I'm so proud of you buddy," Alex said as she nudged his shoulder.

"Never mind me. What about you? You've got so much going on and you're still smiling."

"Yeah well I wasn't yesterday. I have good and bad days. Today was a good day," she confirmed. Her strength always amazed him.

"So going to see your therapist worked?"

She nodded. "She really helped me you know. I've realized that I have options. Abortion isn't the only one. I was just scared yesterday and shocked but maybe telling my parents wont be so bad. Maybe they'll help me with adoption or if I decide to keep the baby."

Julian wrapped his arm around her. "You're going to be just fine Alex. And when you're not, you'll have me."

"Ditto. So where are you taking her?"

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked puzzled as she gazed out of the window to see the LA backdrop flashing past as Julian drove to the destination of their date.

It had been one of the hottest days of the summer and the night was no different. She had chosen to wear a halter neck maxi dress as it was cool against the humid heat. Her hair was half up, half down in tousled waves. It had taken on a permanent wave since she had moved to LA. She had rarely touched her straigtheners, instead had chosen to leave it natural.

Julian couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked. It still came as a surprise to him when he saw her; he couldn't get used to her beauty. He was sure that every day she got more and more beautiful; even more so tonight.

"It's a surprise, I told you," he smirked. Brooke noticed how his face lit up each time he looked at her and she blushed. Her stomach was already doing somersaults and they had only been together for fifteen minutes; it was a new feeling for Brooke to experience on a first date.

"You know I don't like surprises," she whined playfully.

"Correction; you say that you don't like surprises but secretly you actually do," he pointed out, taking his eyes away from the road for a brief second to look at Brooke who was staring stunned back at him. He could read her like a book and she wasn't even sure how.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. Every so often Brooke's eyes would trail back to Julian to watch him as he drove, occasionally singing along to the radio. He was hardly in tune but she didn't care; she could listen to him singing all day. She kept her hands on her lap so she wasn't tempted to reach out and hold his hand or run her hands through his curly hair. She was sure that he knew that she was looking at him but he never let on but he would regularly smile to himself.

Julian hoped that Brooke didn't think he was crazy for smiling occasionally but he couldn't help it. Visions of his possible future would continuously pop into his head and he couldn't help but smile. Seeing his life with Brooke; graduating High School together, going to college, moving into their first house, getting engaged and then married. And they were going to have lots of kids that's for sure.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

Julian pulled into a beach car park and turned the engine off before looking at Brooke.

"We're here," he grinned.

Brooke looked around from inside the car. "The beach? No offense Julian but I don't think I'm dressed for a night time swim or surf."

"We're not swimming you goof. The actual destination is along the beach," he told her. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Brooke followed suit although she was still slightly confused by the situation.

"Care to explain because I'm a little bit confused over here," she smirked. If she had been taken to a stranded beach on a first date any other time, she would have been scared. But with Julian, she knew she was safe so forgot all about any dangers.

"There's a small Tapas restaurant at the end of the beach," he started to explain as they walked down the stone steps to the beach. There was a slight breeze which kept them both cool in the Los Angeles heat. "We could have drove there but it's along the main highway and there's always traffic at this time of night so I thought it would be quicker to walk along the beach. We'll be there in fifteen minutes tops."

Brooke nodded, satisfied with his answer. They continued to stroll along the beach. Julian wasn't too sure what to say. If he was completely honest, he was nervous. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and had to speak.

"You thought that I was taking you to a deserted place to kill you huh?" he chuckled.

"Well, you were acting a little suspicious. What's a girl to think when a boy with a mischievous grin whisks her away?"

"Good point," Julian agreed. "So I have a mischievous grin?"

He was now beaming from ear to ear as he teased Brooke. She hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. She was already feeling slightly dizzy in Julian's presence.

"Shut up," she softly ordered and leant forward to push his chest but lost her footing and fell on her back in the sand. Julian couldn't help but laugh at how helpless she looked lying in such a funny position.

"Need a hand?" he managed to ask after stifling in his laughs.

"It's not funny," Brooke pouted even though deep inside she too wanted to laugh.

"Sorry," he apologised but still smiling. "Come on, let me help you?"

Brooke reached out for his hand as he effortlessly helped her up like she was the lightest thing on earth. But even when Brooke was back on her feet and stood facing Julian, barely inches away from each other, they still did not break the hold that each of them had on their hands.

Brooke liked the comfort of his large hands enveloping her petite ones. She wasn't sure if it was intentional, but Julian was rubbing small circles into the back of her hands that gave her goose bumps. Her eyes stayed locked to his, unsure on whether she should stop holding his hand, knowing that Julian wouldn't make the first move.

She was wrong. In one soft, swift movement, Julian's fingers were laced around Brooke's and he began to walk along the beach again. Brooke wasn't expecting for Julian to take the lead, he was always so shy when it came to relationships, but she was glad that he was holding her hand.

Neither said anything though a billion thoughts were running through Brooke's head; the most important was that being so intimate with Julian felt better than she ever imagined it would be.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Brooke was surprised at how fast they got seated at the restaurant. Julian walked straight up to one of the waiters and seated them straight away in a cosy table near the kitchen where they had full view of the chefs cooking.

"How did you do that?" Brooke whispered as the waiter was still in ear shot.

"Do what?" asked Julian.

"Get us seated so quickly when there are people waiting outside, including Brangelina, I'm sure."

Julian couldn't help but laugh at her shock. "Well you must be more important than Brangelina." He told her and to him, she was more important than any celebrity. Brooke just smiled and looked down at her menu, in an attempt to hide her blushing cheeks.

After a little while longer, the waiter came to take their orders.

"Your usual Mr Norris?" the waiter wondered.

"Yes please."

"And for you madame?"

"Oh no, I can't decide," Brooke confessed.

"She'll have the 'Pollo Con Salsa' but can she have the sauce on the side and extra tomatoes. Errm, also a house salad but again the dressing on a separate plate or something. Then some patates bravas and bread to share. Thanks," Julian ordered, holding his menu up to the waiter who took it aswell as Brooke's before heading to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Brooke asked.

"You couldn't decide so I ordered for you. My dad brings me here when he's in town to make up for all the lost time, so I know the menu pretty well and its also why we got seated so quick," he explained.

"But how do you know if I'll like what you ordered?"

"I kinda know a few things about you Brooke. I ordered chicken, which is your favorite meat. But you hate how restaurants cover food in sauces or dressing so I asked them to separate the food from the sauce and you love tomatoes so I got you extra. So how did I do?" he smirked, knowing that he had ordered perfectly.

"Not bad California boy."

The date continued with small talk whilst they waited for food until their conversation got deeper.

"So you're officially Julian Baker?" Brooke questioned as she dug into her chicken, which she had to admit was delicious.

"I sure am. I sent the papers so as of today I am Julian Baker."

"What has your dad said about it?"

"He still thinks it's just a phase that I'll grow out of."

"But didn't he have to sign the papers?"

"My mom forged his signature," he chuckled.

Brooke joined in. "She will never change."

"Unfortunately," Julian sighed. His mom's alcohol problem had got worse lately.

"Julian," Brooke reached out for his hand. "At least she's here though right? My parents would prefer to go to a party or golfing than spend time with their only daughter."

"They don't deserve you. You're better off without them Brooke."

"I don't know about that. In an attempt to get my parents to notice me or be proud of me, I somehow became a worse version of myself."

"I don't see that," Julian replied softly.

"Maybe you don't. I feel like I act differently with you and Alex. Like I'm more myself with you. I never really felt like that in Tree Hill. I had a reputation to live up to and I didn't know how to just be myself. But I didn't need to do that when I came here. And because I'm happier being me, I no longer want to make my parents proud."

"Wow," Julian gasped. Brooke was more complex than he thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I just told you all of that," Brooke shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you? We're friends."

"Yeah but I tend to keep the big stuff to myself. And that was pretty big."

"I'm glad you told me. I like getting to know you Brooke."

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

"Dessert has to be my favorite part of a meal," Brooke grinned, excitement in her emerald green eyes. Normally they were hazel but Julian had noticed over time that Brooke's eye color changed depending on her mood; green, hazel or a deep brown. "I always get the same thing."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Chocolate fondant. What are you getting?"

"I'm just gonna get the cookies and cream frozen yogurt. This place have the best frozen yogurt in LA," Julian confirmed.

"Well I bet it's not more delicious than my fondant," Brooke teased as they waited for their dessert to arrive.

"Just you wait Brooke Davis."

After a little more waiting, their food came and as much as Brooke's fondant looked tasty, she couldn't help but stare at Julian's frozen yogurt. She always had a soft spot for ice cream or frozen yogurt.

"What did I tell you?" Julian grinned smugly.

"I'm sure my chocolate fondant will be scrumptious."

Julian took a spoonful of his frozen yogurt and licked his lips; it was so good. "Are you sure you don't want to try my creamy deliciousness?"

Brooke burst out laughing. "That's what she said!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he tried to clarify. Brooke's continuous laughing eventually made him laugh.

"It's only funny because you didn't even know what you had said," Brooke said after her laughter had ceased.

"Maybe you've just got a dirty mind," he suggested.

"Maybe I have," she agreed with a glint in her eye; a glint that Julian loved.

"Before you started laughing at me, I was going to suggest that we share desserts. You're obviously jealous of my yogurt and I could eat some of that chocolate. So what do you say?"

"I say hell yeah."

They both moved their desserts into the centre of the table as they shared.

"I'm gonna have to get this fondant more often." Julian put another spoonful in his mouth.

"It's good right?" Brooke asked.

Julian nodded. "What do you think of the yogurt?"

"I think it's the best in LA."

"I thought you would say that."

Brooke watched Julian as he took another spoonful of the fondant and yogurt. She wished that he would make a move, anything; holding her hand, stroking her face...anything. But she knew that he wouldn't. He was too shy. That moment on the beach, she was sure was a fluke; just a moment of confidence.

"Doesn't this just feel like two friends out for dinner rather than a date?" She hoped to get a reaction out of him, she didn't expect for him to look so disappointed and she instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"No you're right," he sighed and couldn't even look at Brooke.

"Julian-" she tried but he smiled at her to tell her that it was okay.

They continued to eat their dessert in an awkward silence; something which had never really happened to them before. The waiter collected their dessert and Julian asked for the bill.

"I love this song," he told her as a song began to play through the restaurant. Brooke recognized it as Augustana 'Sweet and Low', the acoustic version. She had heard it both from Peyton and Julian. Her best friend in Tree Hill and her best friend in LA had the same taste in music. "Wanna dance?" Julian asked Brooke.

"I don't think we're allowed," Brooke tried to say but Julian was already holding his hand out to her.

"We can do whatever we want to do. Come on."

She stood up and held on to his hand and noticed that once again, their hands fit perfectly together. One of Julian's hands drifted down to her back so Brooke took this to mean that she should put her hand on his shoulder. She felt like her heart was going to burst. They had danced before but this time was different. They were no longer just friends. Something had changed between them and Brooke was sure it was for the better. She laid her head on his chest whilst her hand fell from his shoulder to hold onto his shirt.

"Now it feels like a date," she mumbled into his chest.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

The rest of their night was spent walking along the beach. Brooke felt like she was in an ecstasy filled daze; a Julian ecstasy filled daze. He seemed to have gained confidence so wasn't afraid to hold Brooke's hand as they walked along the sand or move a strand of hair from her face when they sat in the car. Every little thing he did, sent sparks through her body; a feeling of new hope encircled her.

Even when they were walking up the stairs to her front door, she felt like her head was spinning.

"Thankyou for tonight," Brooke whispered. Everything was too perfect; anything more than a whisper would ruin it. "I had a great time."

"Me too." They were joined by their hands which were wrapped around each other. "So what does this make us now?" Julian asked the question that had been circling round his head since they danced in the restaurant.

"I guess we're dating." Brooke didn't want to ever say those words again so soon after breaking up with Lucas but she couldn't help it. She wanted to date Julian.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned and Brooke was captivated.

Her green eyes were locked to his deep brown ones as he took a step closer to her so that their bodies were touching. Brooke took a deep breath as both inched their faces closer together and before they knew it, their lips touched. Brooke was shocked that a first kiss could feel so good. Most of her first kisses she was drunk and they were hot and passionate; but not this one. Julian kissed her soft and tenderly. She could feel her knees going weak and her body falling. However, for the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of falling because Julian was there to save her. His arms wrapped tighter around her and held her up as their lips continued to merge together.

They lost track of time and neither seemed to care about oxygen. Julian's hands pushed Brooke's hair out of her face as he caressed her cheeks gently.

The sound of coughing nearby broke the two teenagers away from each other to look at Victoria Davis' disgusted face.

"I think its time you came in Brooke, don't you?" Victoria looked at them both disapprovingly.

"I'll come inside in a minute," Brooke replied sternly. Her mother always had to ruin good moments. Victoria gave Julian one last dismissive glare before going inside, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologised turning her attention back to Julian who clearly found the situation amusing from the grin on his face. "It was going perfectly until Victoria showed up."

"It still is going perfect," he reassured her and leant back in for a short yet tender kiss. "I should probably go," he said once they finished kissing. Brooke really wished that he didn't have to but she knew that he was right. She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Brooke. Thanks for tonight." He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the porch steps as Brooke entered her house. Victoria was waiting at the staircase.

"What do you think you were doing?" Victoria ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not very classy Brooke to be with a boy, least of all Julian Baker, on the front porch, anyone could have seen."

"And what would have been so bad about that? I like him Victoria. I really like him. He's the reason I want to be here in LA."

Brooke could feel her mouth forming a smile as she spoke about Julian. Everything about him felt so right.

"What about Tree Hill?"

"Tree Hill is my home but I don't live there anymore. You moved us here remember?"

"But don't you miss it?"

"I guess..." Brooke's voice trailed off. There was no way that Victoria could be genuinely concerned for her daughter, there had to be a hidden agenda. "What are you trying to get at Victoria?"

"Nothing, I just wondered what you thought about the town that has given you so many memories and friends."

"People change and lives move on. Nathan has Haley and Peyton has Luke." Brooke surprised herself at how easy the words left her mouth. She had finally accepted that Lucas and Peyton were supposed to be together. Brooke turned to walk away when Victoria spoke again.

"She misses you; Peyton."

"And how would you know that?"

"She called earlier while you were with that boy."

"_That boy _has a name Mother."

"Fine, while you were with Julian. I told her you would call her."

"I will. Goodnight," Brooke said and continued to her bedroom, slightly confused as to why Peyton had called. Was it a sign?

_Get me with those green eyes, baby _

_As the lights go down _

Julian arrived home, still smiling. He had expected to find his mom on the couch with a glass of alcoholic substance in her hand but was surprised find that she wasn't there, glad to know that she had made it to her bed this time. He walked into his bedroom to find his nightlight on & Alex sat on his bed holding her childhood stuffed rabbit, Flopsy. It was a clear indicator that something was wrong.

"Al, what's happened?" he joined her on the bed.

"I umm... I told my parents that I was pregnant," she sniffed.

"They didnt take it well?"

She shook her head as she looked down at Flopsy. "I didn't expect them to be happy about it but I thought that they'd be a little bit proud of me for getting help and wanting to do the right thing but they said that they've never felt so ashamed."

"I'm sure the don't mean it. They just need time to come around."

"Julian, they kicked me out. They said that they don't want such a dissapointment living with them." The last few words were the hardest for her to get out as she choked back the tears.

"Then you'll stay here and live with me and my mom," Julian offered.

"I couldn't do that Julian."

"Yes you can. You're practically family now anyway," he smiled sweetly. "A bunch of your stuff is in the guest room and my mom loves you, so please, stay with us?"

"You wouldn't just be taking in me though, there would be a baby aswell."

"You didn't think we were gonna let you bring up a baby on your own did you? You and the baby can live here, we can even talk to my mom about it tomorrow. I think today was a good day, she managed to get herself to bed tonight."

"Actually, I helped her. She was asleep on the couch and she looked uncomfortable."

"I guess some things really I'll never change," Julian sighed.

"She just needs help. She has not always been like this. Your mom was once the greatest woman I knew and she can be that person again Julian. Don't give up on her."

Alex had always been like a sister to him but she was even more so like a daughter to Sylvia.

"You're strength is inspiring," he said.

"I believe youve told me that before but thanks. So how was your date with Brooke? I want to know everything."

"Well..." he began to tell the story.

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Brooke lay in her bed after a night with Julian; the boy who had only been her friend until tonight when everything changed with one kiss. She couldn't explain it; the moment his lips touched hers, she felt like she was floating. She didn't even have to think about what she was doing because Julian surprisingly took the lead, and she had to admit that she never imagined that kissing him would feel that good but she could definitely get used to it. Her insecurities were let go for the night and she let herself be completely vulnerable with him, something which she had never done with someone on a first date. And she was glad because she felt safe around him. With him, she was home.


	8. She Will Be Loved

_Authors Note: Another Tree Hill-less Tuesday so I thought I'd update for you guys. Its only a short update but I felt it was necessary to show Brooke's insecurities and internal conflicts. I also put in some Jalex for those of you who like them, plus I like writing them. Thanks for reviewing guys. Its good to know that you are still sticking by this story. The next update will be up by the end of the week hopefully! Enjoy :) xo_

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Julian awoke the day after his date with Brooke, happier than ever. He had had a great nights sleep even with Alex tossing and turning next to him. She was not one to stay still whilst sleeping. Ever since they had known each other, Alex had always been a fidgety sleeper, but Julian had got used to it over the years. He turned to look at his best friend to find that she was no longer sleeping; something that was very unlike Alex. She would normally sleep in as late as possible, even at Julian's house; it was like her second home.

Julian got out of bed and made his way to the stairs leading to the ground floor of the house. Voices could be heard in the kitchen which Julian thought was odd. He entered the room to find his mom and Alex drinking coffee.

"Morning sweetheart!" Sylvia greeted her son and then pointing to the counter. "We made you some tea"

"Errrm thanks," he didn't really know what to say. His mom was never up at this time; her and Alex were similar in so many ways. "Sorry but why are you both awake at this time?"

Alex giggled because she knew that he would be confused, she could read him like a book. "I couldn't sleep so I came to make some coffee but I woke your mom up. Sorry again Sylvia."

"It's fine, I haven't seen this time of day in a while. I like it."

"So do I mom," Julian agreed as he took a seat in between the them both. "How long have you been awake?"

"Well put it this way, Alex has already told me about the pregnancy, her parents and coming to live with us so it's been an emotional morning," Sylvia explained.

"Are you sure its okay me staying here Sylvia because I can find somewhere else to live."

"Don't be silly Alex, you're practically family. It will be nice having a girl round here-"

"Possibly two," Alex interrupted, placing her hand on her stomach which hadn't quite started growing yet.

"The more the merrier," Sylvia exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to go and shower before getting my stuff from my house," Alex stood up from the table.

"I'll come with you Al and help. We can take my truck and we can pick Brooke up on the way," Julian suggested. Alex said thankyou and left the room to shower, leaving just Julian and Sylvia in the kitchen.

"Alex told me about your date with Brooke," Sylvia started. "She seems like a lovely girl, Julian. I know I've only seen her a few times but I like her."

"Me too," he smiled to himself at the thought of his new girlfriend. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Ive got some preparation for a client to do but other than that, I'm not sure. I might meet some friends for drinks," Sylvia said excited. For a moment Julian thought that today was going to be s good day for his mom but it was only 9am and she was already thinking about alcohol.

"Don't you think you've had enough this week?" he asked annoyed.

"It's only a few cocktails-"

"It starts with a few cocktails but what about the bottles of wine and then the liquor that you drink? Mom it's not healthy. You need help."

"Now you're talking rubbish. I'm fine, I like a few drinks, is that a crime. After everything that I've been through, I think I deserve to have a good time."

"That's really selfish of you. What about everything I've been through? My dad is too busy jetting off making movies to notice that I've even changed my name. And every night I have to come home to find you unconscious on the couch because you've drank too much again.

"You're exaggerating. It's not every night-"

"Fine, last night Alex was the one to put you to bed but most nights it's me. My best friend shouldn't have to do that, as much as she is part of this family. We both hate seeing you like that. And if Alex and the baby are gonna stay here then you need to stop drinking because you're not fit to be around anybody let alone a baby," Julian angrily told her and stormed out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

* * *

Sylvia left the house shortly after her argument with Julian, probably going to a bar Julian thought. He put on a brave face for Alex knowing that today would be hard enough for her without him being angry and upset.

"Are you gonna call Brooke before we leave?" Alex wondered as she did her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'll did it now," he said picking up his phone and dialling Brooke's number. After a few rings, she answered. "Hey girlfriend."

"Hi," her voice sounded through the receiver.

"Alex is moving in with me, I'll explain later, but we were wondering if you wanted to help us collect her things from her house?"

"I can't today...I'm busy." Brooke replied bluntly.

"Oh well I'll call you later then?"

"Sure. Bye-"

At Brooke's quick exit from the phone call, Julian pulled the phone away from his ear confused and put it down on the bed.

"What time are we collecting her?" Alex asked, unaware of the conversation that Julian had just had.

"She said she's busy."

"Oh, did she mention anything last night?"

"No...I freaked her out didn't I? She wasn't ready for us being official and I called her girlfriend. I'm such a douche," he sighed.

"You're so paranoid. You should go round later. Give her some space for a little while."

* * *

Julian helped Alex move most of her stuff into the guest room. Luckily her parents were working so they didn't have to face them. Instead, Alex left them a note letting them know where she would be staying if they needed her.

Once Alex was settled, Julian headed over to Brooke's house to find that she wasn't home. Victoria said that Brooke had been acting odd all day and left the house in a hurry. He thought Brooke's behaviour was unlike her but got even more worried when she wouldn't answer her cell. He could only think of one place in LA that she would possibly go; Zuma beach.

He pulled into the parking lot and he recognised Brooke's car. He walked over to her car and tapped on the passenger side window. Brooke looked up to see Julian's worried face gazing back through the window, it had just started to rain yet he didn't seem to notice. She leant over and unlocked the door so he could get into her car.

As he sat in the passenger seat, he could see how down Brooke looked; dressed in sweats, no make up and her hair hanging limp around her face. Her face didn't look like she had been crying but the anxiousness was obvious.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, which would usually sound rather blunt but Brooke said it so gently.

"I was worried so I went to your house and Victoria said that you had left earlier on in the day. I just assumed that you'd be here because it's where we had our first trip to the beach."

"You don't know me."

"Oh I think I do," he simply replied with defiance in his voice. Brooke gave him a look to say that she didn't quite believe him before looking back at the box in her hand. "I know that incense gives you headache," he blurted out in an attempt to prove to her that he did in fact know her. "I know that you're favourite time of day is sunset because for a moment the whole world looks perfect and it gives you hope. I know that although you complain about all the heartache that you've experienced in High School, they have been the best years of your life so you're gonna keep every bit of memorabilia to remind you of the good times. Even if that means keeping all of your clothes from High School."

The realisation that Julian actually did know her shocked Brooke slightly in the greatest way possible. She had gone through life thinking no one understood her and here was this boy listing all of the things that he knew about her; things that she was sure only she knew.

"I know that you have two kinds of smiles; the one to cover up your true feelings and the one that you're wearing right now." Brooke's smile grew stronger. "Your eyes change color depending on your mood; sometimes they're green, sometimes hazel but mostly brown. You have a bunch of things that you want to do before you're 30, like skydiving, riding a motorcycle, going into outer space and having a James Bond movie marathon. And I know that I freaked you out when I called you 'girlfriend'."

"No you didn't...Okay maybe a little but it's not your fault. I mean why wouldn't you call me girlfriend? Last night was so perfect and I want us to be official, it's just I'm scared."

"Of getting your heart broken?"

"Yeah and I know that you're not Lucas but I cant help feeling like this. I've been sat with this stupid box trying to work out why I feel like this and I realised that I'm scared because of this stupid box." She opened the box and Julian recognised the letters that he had saw in her room addressed to Lucas.

"Brooke I told you that you don't have to tell me about the letters."

"But I want to tell you." Julian let her continue. "When I came here I was confused and still in love with Lucas and I just didn't know what to do with these feelings so I wrote them in letters to Lucas but I never sent them. I thought they would help but they didn't, they just confused me even more. I stopped writing these letters when I started having feelings for you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't have feelings for Lucas anymore. I'm not in love with him anymore, he hurt me in the worst way possible and I know that we could never be together again when I feel the way I do about you. I want to be your girlfriend Julian, I just want to take things slow."

"I want to take things slow too, anything as long as we're together."

He leant forward towards Brooke, she did the same and they kissed softly. After a few moments they broke apart and Julian leant his head against Brooke's.

"Nothing can ruin us Brooke Davis," he confirmed as Brooke hugged him, taking in the scent that she loved; the scent that was a comfort to her.

* * *

Brooke and Julian sat next to the fire that they had made on the beach. The sun was just setting; Brooke's favorite time of day.

"You don't have to do this Brooke," Julian told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know but I want to," she nodded. She took a deep breath and then dropped the box of Lucas letters into the fire. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she watched the paper burn to ashes.


	9. We're The Perfect Two

_Authors Note: I've tried to write a longer chapter and update sooner for you dedicated readers. The next update will be a bit longer because I have 3 exams over the next three weeks so I'm gonna be studying lots. Thanks to those that reviewed. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's nothing but Brulian fluff. I know I promised to cut down on Alex, but I cant help but her in. I love writing her and her story is kinda intertwined with Brulian's now. Read/Review, let me know what you think & I hope you are all dealing with no OTH well :) xo_

_Disclaimer: Song lyrics, Perfect Two by Auburn.  
_

* * *

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Brooke and Julian had been dating for almost a week and things were going great. She could feel herself falling for him but didn't really care anymore because she trusted him more than most people in her life. He had proved to her that he was reliable and knew her better than anyone. She was enjoying her life in LA with Julian especially, but also with Alex.

"So how's it going with my best friend?" Alex asked as she lay on Brooke's bed reading a magazine on the latest celebrity gossip. Brooke sat next to her painting her nails. Alex had all of a sudden grown a baby bump in the past week, but Brooke and Julian had noticed that Alex was finally content with the pregnancy and excited.

"Perfectly," Brooke smiled. "He's perfect, we're perfect, everything is just really perfect."

"Good, you both deserve to be perfect."

"So do you girly. Speaking of, I don't think I told you that you suit that baby bump."

"I kinda do huh?" Alex felt her rounded stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah i am. I think it helps having Sylvia there; she's more excited than me. She's got me on vitamins and she's already started buying things for the baby."

"Julian said that she has stopped drinking?"

"Well she still drinks but she hasn't drunk herself to unconsciousness yet this week. We're just taking it day by day."

"That's probably best. Have you got a meeting with your Therapist today?"

"I do yepp. What about you? Meeting Julian today?"

"He's coming round later on, I'm gonna cook him dinner."

Victoria walked into Brooke's bedroom carrying a phone.

"Its Peyton, you said you had called her," she commented with a stern face.

"Actually, I said I would call her, I've just been busy," Brooke replied.

"Well if you didn't spend so much time with Mr. Baker..."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'll speak to Peyton now." She took the phone off Victoria who left the room.

"I'll leave you to it," Alex said getting up from the bed. "I need to get to my therapist anyway. But shopping tomorrow for our back to school wardrobes yeah?"

"Definitely! I'll call you tomorrow," Brooke agreed and watched as Alex left before putting the phone to her ear. "Hey P. Sawyer!"

"Sorry did I call at a bad time?" Peyton worried.

"No it's just Bitchtoria being her usual cheery self," she said with sarcasm.

"Some things will never change. How's LA?"

"I'm beginning to like it." Brooke thought of her boyfriend and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, we thought that you'd hate it."

"What's not to love; sun, sea, sand and not to mention the boys."

"It's just you didn't sound very enthusiastic about going before you left."

"I guess I've got used to it. Anyway never mind me, what's going on in Tree Hill? Is this Ellie person really your mom?"

"It turns out she is. I'm adopted and she's my biological mother."

"Wow Peyton that's huge. I would never have guessed, I always thought that you looked like your mom. What's Ellie like?"

"I didn't want to get to know her at first but Lucas persuaded me to and I'm glad I did because she's this really cool person. You can tell that we're related."

"I'm sorry that I can't be there Peyton, but at least you have Luke right?"

"Yeah he's been great but nothing's going on between us you know?"

"I don't care if there was something going on between you Peyt; I want you both to be happy so if being together makes you happy then you should be together."

"We're just friends and he still loves you Brooke."

"So he says but that doesn't matter if I don't love him anymore, I've moved on."

Brooke felt the relief after finally admitting that she didn't love Lucas. All this time she had been conflicted for so long and it was because of her feelings for Lucas but with Julian, it was so much easier.

"Oh...well you can still be friends right?" Peyton suggested.

"Of course I want to still be friends with him. But that's all we'll ever be, especially now that I'm in LA."

"So come home then!"

"I can't come home Peyton, my life is here in LA and I've got nowhere to live in Tree Hill now that my parents sold our house. We're gonna have to just get used to me living here but you know I can still come over for winter break and other holidays."

"It won't be the same Brooke. Senior year without is like a record store without The Cure records," Peyton often made references to music, just like Julian did with movies. Peyton and Julian were alike in so many ways, one of the reasons why Brooke thought she worked so well with Julian. "You can come and live with me."

"We already suggested that to Bitchtoria but she thinks you're a bad influence on me remember."

"Does your mom not know you?" Peyton laughed.

"Apparently not," Brooke joined in with the laughter. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table and saw the time. "Peyton, I'm gonna have to go. I've got plans today so I've got to get ready but I'll call you later in the week okay?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later best friend."

"Bye," Brooke ended the call and headed downstairs to get ready for her boyfriend to come over.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

"Hi boyfriend," Brooke exclaimed as she opened the door to Julian who was looking extra handsome today she thought in a navy blue t-shirt and black knee length shorts. She stood up on to her tip toes, held onto his shoulders and quickly kissed his lips.

"Hi to you too Sunshine. Somebody is happy today," Julian grinned stepping into Brooke's house. He spent the first few weeks of knowing Brooke watching her be upset about leaving Tree Hill so it was nice to see her smiling.

"The sun is shining and I have a pretty amazing boyfriend so I'd say that I have a good reason to smile," she held onto his hand, directing him into the kitchen.

"Are you cooking for me Brooke Davis?" he asked as the aroma of food hit him.

"I am indeed, but whilst that's cooking, we have a date with the couch."

They made their way into the living room and Brooke gently pushed Julian back on to the couch as she straddled his lap and grinned before kissing him. It started off slow, Julian's lips teasing Brooke's until his hands moved into her hair, pulling her closer into him and intensifying the kiss. Every time he bit Brooke's bottom lip, he could feel her smile against his mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as his hands moved from her hair, down her arms and to the bottom of her back; his lips leaving open mouth kisses down her jaw to her neck. He nibbled at her weak spot, just under her jaw line, something that he had learnt quite fast. Brooke's breathing quickened to a pant and she could feel herself coming undone.

"Okay, stop, stop" she sighed still trying to pull herself together. He pulled away from her neck and averted his attention to her lust filled hazel eyes.

"What's wrong!" he questioned his lips red from their moment of passion.

"We need to stop," she pouted and he knew that it was taking all of her strength to say it. "We're supposed to be going slow and I told myself that the next time I had sex, it would be special and I would be in love."

"Slow down, who said anything about sex? I thought I was just making out with my girlfriend on the couch," he smirked. He wanted to just continue where they had left off.

"I know how you guys work. You kiss a girl until she can't say no," she replied with a joking smirk, her hands running through his hair as her lips joined to his again. A few moments later she broke away again.

"You're killing me," he said leaning his head back in frustration but not in an angry way.

"I'm sorry; it's just usually I would have had sex with a guy by now-"

"Good to know," he sarcastically replied.

"I just meant that you mean a lot to me and I want to wait till we have sex but when you kiss me like that all I want to do is rip your clothes off."

This made him laugh out loud. "Okay if you say so," he agreed. His grin continued and Brooke was starting to wonder why.

"What are you smiling about?" she finally asked him with her husky voice.

"I can't help it...that was amazing, up until you interrupted us. No wonder you're so popular in High School," he smirked.

"Excuse me!" she gasped with a grin matching Julian's; it was contagious. "Making out with boys did not make me popular, I made it popular."

"Ohhh, well either way I'm just happy to be a part of that crowd for a change."

"Please, with this face," she said as her finger tapped his chin. "You're probably Mr. Popular."

"You might be surprised," he admitted with a form of defeat.

"Well as long as I get you all to myself, I don't care how popular you are." She leant down, their eyes never leaving each other's until the moment that their lips met and then they closed them.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Brooke and Julian had continued making out on the couch for a while longer, although Julian's lips had to stay away from Brooke's neck and his hands had to be where she could see them. An annoying beeping rang through the house.

"Uh, Brooke?" Julian mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"What's that beeping? It sounds like an alarm or something?"

"I thought because you didn't say anything about it before that I was hearing things."

Brooke got up from Julian's lap and they both followed the repetitive noise into the kitchen. Smoke was slowly seeping out of the oven; Julian quickly ran to turn it off and with some oven mitts, pulled out the burnt pot roast.

"I think you burnt it," he said turning towards Brooke who was staring at the cremated mess that was supposed to be her culinary masterpiece.

"But I don't understand, I followed the recipe. It said put in the oven for two hours at a low heat. I did that," she pouted.

"Brooke, you had it on the top shelf, anything on the top shelf will burn, especially when you didn't cover it with any lid."

"This date was supposed to be perfect and now I've ruined it."

"It's still perfect. We will just have to eat something else. Now what have you got that we could cook?" he started to search the nearby cupboards to find that most had plates and other utensils.

"I didn't buy anything else."

"But you must have some food?"

"We go out for food. My mother has never set foot near an oven."

"Okay so snacks it is," he decided as he found a jar of nutella in the cupboard. "Is any of the food edible?"

"The potatoes are," she told him as she took them out of the roasting tin and into a bowl. She looked at the food that Julian had managed to gather on the counter. It was no elegant cuisine but at least it was food.

"So I was thinking we could make omelets with these tomatoes, egg and cheese. We've got strawberries and chocolate, the potatoes, fruit to make smoothies and my favorite," he said as he excitedly picked up the Oreos and marshmallows.

"You're weird Julian Baker."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it baby," he laughed. "I'm gonna make the omelets so you can make the smoothies okay?" He began moving his ingredients for omelets closer to the oven.

"By me, you mean you right?"

"You know how to make a smoothie don't you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "No."

"All you've got to do is blend the fruit and cream in the blender. It's easy; even you can do it Brooke Davis." He kissed the side of her head and went back to making the omelets, leaving Brooke to make the smoothies.

"Right Brooke, you can do this," she whispered to herself although Julian heard every word and couldn't help but snigger. Brooke grabbed the strawberries and banana that Julian had found and began to chop them into smaller pieces.

After a few minutes, Julian asked, "How's it going babe?"

"Let's just say that your Brookie owns at cutting fruit."

The pride in her voice was undeniable and Julian was glad that a simple thing like making smoothies could make her feel good. He continued making his omelets, pouring the eggs and vegetables into the pan.

Brooke finished chopping the fruit so dropped them into the blender along with the cream, and then turned the power on.

"Arghh!" Brooke screamed.

A combination of Brooke's screams, the noise of the blender and Julian shouting to Brooke to turn off the blender filled the room. He pulled the plug and cord from the wall and the blender stopped spinning. He looked round the room to see smoothie splattered across the walls and Brooke who was laughing uncontrollably. He had to admit that the whole thing was hilarious.

"I'm sorry," she said in between laughs. "I didn't realize that there was a lid."

"I think we should keep you out of the kitchen next time. You've got some strawberry on your face," he said, closing the gap between them and rubbing the strawberry away from her lip.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was just an attempt to get closer to me," Brooke smirked.

"How am I doing?" he asked as their noses brushed past each other.

"Pretty good," Brooke managed to say before Julian's lips covered her strawberry infused ones that had never tasted so good. They eventually broke apart. "I'm hungry."

_Cause you're the one for me for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

Surrounded by more food than they expected, Brooke and Julian sat on pillows next to each other in her living room. Brooke's legs were lay across Julian's, one of his hands on her bare leg, the other holding a glass of smoothie to his lips.

"You know, this smoothie isn't too bad," he told Brooke after finishing the glass. They had managed to save some of the smoothie from the bottom of the blender.

"Too bad? It must have been better than that. You didn't have a problem drinking it all."

"Touché. How was the omelet?"

"It was no Brooke Davis masterpiece," she joked. "But it was the next best thing."

"If you think the omelet was good, just wait until you try Oreos and marshmallows." He was already reaching for the bag of marshmallows and packet of Oreos.

"You're weird."

"Just wait till you've tried this." He had placed a marshmallow on top of the Oreo and was placing it in Brooke's mouth.

"Actually, this is surprisingly good," she mumbled as she ate.

"What did I tell you? I know my food," he cockily said before taking a bite out of his Oreo/Marshmallow sandwich.

"I could live off this stuff," Brooke said, taking another bite.

"This is definitely one thing that you'll have to get your friends in Tree Hill to try when they visit."

She nodded in agreement, "I actually spoke to Peyton today."

"How did it go?"

"It was a bit awkward at first but she's always going to be my best friend so we got talking pretty easy."

"What did you talk about?"

"Somebody's nosey," she smiled. "We talked mainly about Tree Hill. She actually asked me to go back."

"Oh...what did you say?" Julian tried to hide the fear he felt at the thought of Brooke leaving, but he knew that it was showing on his face.

"I told her that I couldn't. I haven't got a house there now."

"But if you could, would you go back? If there was a way for you to live there again?"

Brooke thought about it for a second, "No. I mean Tree Hill is home and it always will be but right now, I need a fresh start. Everyone back in Tree Hill seems to have their own life and maybe it's time that I start to put my happiness first. And I'm happy here so I'm gonna stay; I want to stay," she confirmed sincerely.

Julian let relief wash over him. This one person had changed his life incredibly already; he couldn't explain why but he knew that he didn't want anything to change.

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

"Do you have to go?" Brooke whined. Julian was heading home and they were both stood on her porch. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes so she could be as close to him as possible.

"Well I could always stay over?" he grinned questioningly.

"If you keep flashing me that illegal grin of yours, you might just persuade me to let you stay."

"I should go, I know. How was your day Brooke Davis?"

"Perfect. Can we promise for everyday to be like this?" she sighed happily and then kissed his lips softly.

"Whatever you want. Bye," he said as he kissed her lips quickly again.

"Bye." She watched him drive off in his truck then she closed the door and leant back on it. The day really had been perfect, even if it hadn't gone according to plan. But she was used to things not going according to plan. If things had gone according to plan, she would never have met Julian and that was something that she didn't want to think about. He was going to be part of her life for a very long time.

* * *

_Authors Note: Whilst you're waiting for updates, maybe check out my YT channel: _

_http:/www youtube com/user/SharleyProductions?feature=mhum_


	10. Without You Things Go Hazy

_Authors Note: It's been another long wait since I last updated but lucky for you guys I've got the next chapter written so I will upload in the next few days, depending on reviews. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story. I'm almost at 100 reviews and I'm so excited and its all thanks to my loyal readers. Last chapter got the most reviews I've had in a long time so a special thanks to naley23love, CaseyJr, KKMayfield, KTxx, haleydavisbaker, Ace5492, paigematthewsfan21 & Chandler.  
For those wondering, Peyton and Ellie's relationship is a little different in my story than in the show. Read and Review xo  
_

* * *

_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy._

"Okay so question number four," Brooke began. She was sat in her bedroom with Julian and Alex doing a quiz out of one of her magazines. "Ouu Alex, you can help with this one. Your friends like your boyfriend because?"

To Julian's dismay, Brooke was quizzing him on whether he was the perfect boyfriend; not how he would have chosen to spend his day but the girls had agreed to go to the beach after Alex had finished plaiting Brooke's hair. It seemed like the questions were never ending even though they had only done three so far. From those three questions, they had established that Julian knew Brooke like the back of his hand, he would always be there to help her when she was lost and that they were a perfect match. Not that they needed a quiz to point out the obvious, Julian thought.

"One...He's flirtatious and calls them pretty," Brooke continued to which Alex burst out laughing.

"He's the least flirty person I know."

"I don't know, I think he can be flirtatious with me."

"I am here you know," Julian called out from his place on the bean bag on the floor. Brooke reached out and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Two...He knows their names-"

"You best know my name," Alex chipped in again.

"Alexis Maria Dupre," he recited his best friend's name. "Then there's Peyton Sawyer, Haley James or Scott depending on what she wants to go by, Nathan Scott and Marvin McFadden, commonly referred to as Mouth. How'd I do?"

"I'm impressed babe," Brooke said. "Last one...he is nice to them and likes hanging out with them?"

"Definitely the third," Alex confirmed.

"Who said I liked hanging out with you?" Julian joked.

"Shut up Julian." Alex threw the nearest pillow at Julian's head.

"I'm kidding; jeez do you have to be so violent?"

"Stop fighting kids," Brooke said in a motherly tone but she had a smile on her face. "Okay next quest- Arghh"

Brooke squealed and couldn't continue as Julian had thrown a pillow at her face.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. It was supposed to hit Alex. I've got a really bad aim, I've never been good at sport," Julian rambled on trying to explain as he watched Brooke lean over and grab the nearest pillow and throw it at him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Alex called out.

Soon, pillows were being thrown round the room from all three teenagers but it was clear that Julian was losing the battle as Brooke and Alex bombarded him with pillows.

"Okay okay, you win," he managed to tell them through laughs.

"You don't get away with it that easily," Brooke giggled as she hit him over again with the same pillow. She heard the faint vibration and ringtone of her phone. "Al take over, someone's calling me."

Brooke raced to her bedside table as Alex and Julian playfully fought. "Hello?" She answered the call out of breath.

"Hi ! Am I interrupting something?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton! No I was just joking about. One second," Brooke held the phone away from her mouth so she could talk to Julian and Alex. "It's Peyton."

"We'll wait downstairs for you and we can go to the beach once you're finished," Julian suggested.

"No it's fine. You guys go to the beach, I'll meet you there."

"Alright babe, have fun talking to Peyton." Julian leant down and kissed Brooke on the lips. He only meant for it to be a quick kiss but Brooke lengthened it when she put her hand on the back of his neck and held his lips to hers.

"Right we get the picture, you're gonna miss each other but I'm like a third wheel over here," Alex interrupted.

"Do you want another pillow in your face?"

"No she's right. I'll see you later," Brooke said and watched her boyfriend and LA best friend leave. "Sorry about that Peyt, just saying goodbye to some friends."

"I can call back if you want?"

"No it's fine. I'm just gonna meet them at the beach later."

"You didn't mention them the last time we spoke."

"Didn't I? Oh well I met Julian when I first arrived and Alex is his best friend." Thinking back to when she and Julian first met, it felt like forever ago.

"You're friends with two guys?" Brooke could hear the intrigue in Peyton's voice.

"No, Julian's the guy, Alex is the girl. They're great. I think you'd like Julian a lot."

"You clearly do," Peyton stated.

"What?"

"The way you say his name. I've heard that voice before Brooke. I'm your best friend remember. Is something going on between you and this guy?"

Brooke paused for a second. If she told Peyton about her relationship, would it ruin things? Things seemed too good to be true and she didn't want reality to destroy what they had. But Peyton was her best friend and they had always discussed boys together.

"We're taking things slow," she admitted hesitantly.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Honestly , no I wasn't. I love you and all but I liked not having anything interfering with our relationship. Like I said, we're taking it slow."

"Are you scared? Scared that what happened with Luke would happen with this Julian?"

"What? Are you kidding me? I never thought for a second that that would happen. It's different with you and Luke, it's always been you and Luke; I never stood a chance. But with Julian, I actually feel like I'm the only girl he ever wants to be with." The smile on Brooke's face grew bigger with each word she spoke to Peyton.

"Do you feel the same way about him?"

She took a pause as she thought about the question at hand, "I think I do. He's more than a boyfriend, he's also like my best friend and I've never had that with a guy before Peyton. He knows me like no other person and I actually think that he is unable to break my heart. Julian makes everything in my life so much clearer."

"And Luke?"

"I will always love Lucas but only as a friend. I could never be in love with him again."

"Wow," Peyton breathed out after Brooke's revelation. "I guess a lot has changed for you while you've been in LA. That's gonna make this a little harder to ask."

"What are you talking about," Brooke asked as she lay down on her bed with the phone still very much held to her ear.

"There's somebody who wants to talk to you. Hold on..." Peyton told Brooke.

"No Peyton, wait. Who-" But Peyton had already put Brooke on hold. Dread filled her every bone at the thought of Peyton putting Lucas on the phone; he was the last person Brooke wanted to talk to.

"! What's up?" a familiar voice spoke through the receiver.

"Boy Toy?" Brooke beamed from ear to ear at the sound of the person that she had known the longest. "Nate, I thought you were at High Flyers?"

"I am. Here on the east coast, we have a little thing that we like to call 'three way conversations'. Peyton's still with us."

"I'm still here best friend," Peyton reminded her.

"How are you doing Nate?" Brooke asked sincerely.

"I'm good. Totally acing high flyers but that's no surprise," he told her in his cocky tone of voice that made her smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Nathan. But I meant, how are you doing with this whole marriage thing?" Brooke continued to push, leading to an awkward silence.

"We're doing our separate things," he finally answered, his tone not as cocky as before.

"But Nathan, she came back. She wants to make it work," Brooke said.

"Brooke, she can't just leave and expect him to forgive her straight away," Peyton chipped in.

"You know that she loves him though Peyton. She was just following her dream. What she did was stupid but it doesn't mean that they should end their marriage."

"Guys, I am here you know," Nathan finally piped up.

"Sorry Nathan, I just really think that you'd be making a mistake letting Haley go."

"Thanks Brooke but I'm not here to talk to you about my marriage. What's this I hear about you not coming back?"

"It's not new information Nathan. You all knew that when I was leaving for LA this summer, it would be a permanent thing."

"But this is senior year; we can't do it without you. It would be too weird."

"Jeez Nate, you sound like Peyton," Brooke sighed.

"That's because what we're both saying is right." Peyton told Brooke. "If this Julian guy likes you as much as you think he does then surely he can come to Tree Hill to visit. Even be your prom date if you want."

"Okay, you've lost me. Who's Julian?" Nathan wondered.

"Brooke's new boyfriend. He's the reason she wants to stay in LA."

"It's not like that. He's _one_ of the reasons why I want to stay but not _the _reason. Look, you all have someone in Tree Hill. Peyton, you have Luke, even if you both can't see it yet. And Nathan, you have Haley. I love you both more than anything. You've been my best friends for the longest time but I feel like I need this fresh start."

"I might have Haley for now, Brooke but I'm losing her and I need you to help me get her back. If it wasn't for you setting us up on our first date, we would have never got together in the first place. I need your meddling now more than ever."

"Nathan..."

"And if it wasn't for you , god only knows what sort of mess I'd be right now," Peyton added.

"What are you talking about? I'm the bad influence on you remember?" Brooke joked.

"Yeah but after my mum died, I felt like the whole world had ended around me. My dad was off working and I only had my next door neighbor to care for me. Until you started to come round to my house every single day to make sure I was okay. Sneaking out of your bedroom window in the middle of the night just so I wasn't in the house on my own. You saved me Brooke and ever since then, you've been my best friend. And it might sound selfish but I need you here with me. You're the only person who can help me with the Ellie situation...She's...umm...she's dying Brooke. She has cancer. I don't know if I can lose two moms in one lifetime."

Brooke could hear Peyton's voice breaking. The strongest person Brooke had ever known had always been Peyton. But even she knew that her best friend could be weak at times; this was one of those times.

* * *

The weather was perfect for a day at the beach, hence why Julian wanted to spend the day there with his girlfriend and best friend. Brooke had promised to meet him and Alex at the beach but they waited two hours and she didn't come. Alex decided to vacate back to her new home at Julian's house while Julian went to Brooke's house to check on her. After waiting for a few minutes after knocking on the door, Julian was welcomed by the wrong Davis girl.

"Oh Mrs Davis, errm is Brooke here? She was supposed to meet me at the beach," he asked. He wasn't fond of Victoria Davis, mainly because of how she treated Brooke, but he was also slightly scared of her too.

Victoria walked away from the door and signaled for Julian to enter the house. He followed her into the living room, choosing not to sit because Victoria didn't either.

"Brooke isn't here. She left about ten minutes ago," she told the boy.

"I must have just missed her. I best go and hopefully I'll meet her at the beach," he said, backing out of the room.

"I don't like you Mr Baker and I certainly don't like your relationship with my daughter. But I expect you know that already?" She bitterly asked, malice spitting off her tongue.

Julian turned back round to face Victoria. "It doesn't matter what you think Mrs Davis. Brooke is old enough to make her own decisions and choose who she does or does not like. But the truth is, I don't care much for you either. I hate the way you treat Brooke like she is just a stranger and not your daughter. It's how she's treated by most people apparently, even her friends in Tree Hill. She's better off without all of you."

Julian had never been one to stand up to an adult, especially not one as scary as Victoria Davis, but he was overcome with confidence. Nobody had had ever defended Brooke and he felt like it was about time someone did. He didn't want to continue the conversation so attempted to leave again.

"And you're better for her?" Victoria questioned, her posture still standing strong.

"Maybe," Julian murmured on his way out.

"Is that why she's leaving you?"

The words hit Julian like bricks, knocking the air out of him. He turned to face the twisted smirk on Victoria's face.

"You're lying," he managed to stutter.

"Actually, I'm not. She confirmed her seat on the plane before she left the house."

"She would have told me. I was with her two hours ago, she would have mentioned something." He felt sick to his stomach. Surely it was just a sick joke.

"Maybe she didn't care about you as much as you thought."

Julian couldn't listen anymore to Victoria's spiteful words so quickly left the house wanting to get as far away from anything related to Brooke Davis as possible.

* * *

Authors Note: Dun, dun duuuuun! So is Victoria lying to get a rise out of Julian or is Brooke actually leaving? What did you think about Nathan and Peyton asking Brooke to come back? Let me know what you think...


	11. I'll Be Here And You'll Be Gone

_Authors Note: I've tried to update as soon as possible for you, don't want to leave you hanging too long lol. I have wrote 3/4 of the next chapter so that should be up hopefully by the end of the week. Thankyou for all of the reviews & new favourites. On to the next chapter :)  
_

* * *

_Soon to the warm air comes by_

_Lie back and stare at blue skies_

_Thinking back away and from_

_When I'll be here and you'll be gone_

_Further from me_

After ending the conversation between her and two of her best friends, Brooke left her house and headed to the beach to find that Alex and Julian were no longer there. They must have gone back to Julian's she thought to herself, which was why she was standing at the front door, waiting for someone to open it.

"Hello Brooke," Sylvia smiled as she opened the door to Brooke's grinning face. She moved out of the way slightly so that Brooke could enter the house.

"Hi Sylvia," she greeted as she sidled past. "Are Alex and Julian here?"

"They're upstairs. I think me and Alex are going shopping shortly, if you wanted to come with us?"

"Sounds great Sylvia. I'll just tell Julian. He might want to come with us."

After nodding in agreement, Sylvia walked further into the house whilst Brooke made her way upstairs to Julian's room but it was empty. So she headed to Alex's, knocking on the door softly.

"Come in," Alex called out so Brooke entered.

Alex's new bedroom was exactly how Brooke imagined an Alex Dupree bedroom to look like. There was a Justin Timberlake, NSync and Britney Spears poster on the walls, her clothes scattered about the floor, pictures of mainly Alex and Julian, but Brooke was now in a few, stuck to her mirror and her baby's first sonogram picture in a flower frame by her bed. It was quite opposite to Alex's old bedroom which was neat and tidy, every wall was a plain cream color with no posters and the only picture in her room was that of Jesus. Her parents were never one to let her be herself.

"And where have you been?" she asked Brooke grinning. Brooke was amazed at how Alex could smile all the time. She had only ever seen her cry once; the day she found out she was pregnant. But despite everything she was going through, Alex put on a brave face and saw the good in everything.

"Sorry, the conversation took longer than expected and when I got to the beach you must have already left. Where's Julian?" She sat down on Alex's bed, watching Alex put some of her clothes back in the closet.

"He went to your house looking for you. I just got a text off him saying that he's gone for a walk to clear his head. I don't have a clue what he's talking about though," she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm, he must be at the beach. I'm going to go look for him."

After an hour of walking the entire length of the beach, Julian decided to sit. Sitting cross legged, he tried to understand why Brooke would lie to him. They had agreed that she wasn't going back to Tree Hill, yet apparently she had already bought her plane ticket. It just didn't make sense. Unless Victoria was lying, he considered. But then why would she lie? She was evil to Brooke and she hated him, he knew that, but what would she gain from lying?

So many questions swirled through Julian's head; he was suffocating in uncertainty. Only a few hours ago, he was sat in Brooke's bedroom laughing and joking about how he was always going to be there for her. How was he able to do that now if she was moving to the other side of the country?

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He knew exactly whose they were without having to turn around. The bounce in her step gave Brooke away.

"Hey handsome," she greeted as she sat down next to him. Her hand immediately landed on his leg and he tensed up. He didn't want to be angry at her but he couldn't help it. "Where've you been?"

"Walking."

"I came to the beach but I must have missed you. I went to your house and Alex said that you had gone to my house. Her and your mom are going shopping. I said that we might join them?"

Julian didn't answer. He looked out at the ocean, hoping to find answers upon the waves.

"Or not. We could stay here if you want?" Brooke was getting more confused as Julian ignored her. "Julian, what's-"

"When were you going to tell me?" he finally looked at her and she saw hurt and pain in his eyes; something that she had never seen before.

"Tell you about what? Babe what's happened?"

"You're going back to Tree Hill."

It took her aback. She wanted to tell him herself. It had to come from her but somebody else had told him.

"Victoria told you." Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"So it's true?"

"I've been trying to find you to-"

"Is it true Brooke?" He questioned angrily.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," she tightened her grip on his leg as she felt him getting restless.

"How can it not be what I think Brooke? You're going home, it is what it is. I just want to know something, when were you going to tell me?"

"Today. Look, it all happened too fast and before I knew it, Victoria was telling me that she had already booked me a ticket. I don't want to leave you Julian-" The tears were stinging her eyes and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them back for.

"But you're gonna leave me?"

"Yeah but I don't want to. It's just Tree Hill is home and-"

"You promised me Brooke. You sat in my arms and said that no matter what, you were gonna stay here. Was it all just a lie?"

"No of course not. I can't stay here if it's just for you. What if we don't stay together? Things change and maybe we got serious too fast," she mumbled.

"You did not just say that? That's your friends talking!"

"No Julian, this is my decision and I wanted you to respect it."

Julian stood up, shaking his head. Brooke was immediately stood by his side, a frantic look on her face. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Julian, look at me. Don't pull away from me," she cried after he pulled his hand from hers. His eyes were searching everywhere else on the beach but her face. "Look at me." Her hands held onto both sides of his face, making him look at her.

"I can't look at you Brooke," he said, pulling her hands away from his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't look at you because when I do, my heart breaks even more. I can't do this-" He turned his back on her and walked away.

"Julian, don't leave me," she sobbed.

"You're the one leaving me Brooke," he told her one last time before running to his car, leaving Brooke alone on the beach.

"How could you?" Brooke shouted at Victoria as she stormed through the house. Victoria looked at her daughter confused. "How could you tell him that I was going back to Tree Hill?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "He had to find out at some point Brooke."

"Yes, but he should have found out off me. It wasn't your news to tell. He is really mad at me now and I don't think he will ever forgive me."

"Oh, stop being dramatic. He is just a boy."

"He is not just a boy Victoria, he's my boy and I don't want to leave him but I'm being torn between two places. Do you really hate him that much? Because last time I checked, I wasn't allowed to live in Tree Hill with Peyton. But the moment I start hanging around with Julian, you do everything you can to get me to go back, even paying my first month's rent for me to live in Nathan's old apartment and buying my plane ticket without telling me."

"Because I knew you would say yes," Victoria said matter of factly.

"Was my happiness more than you could bear? Or was it just because my happiness involved Julian?"

"That boy is no good for you Brooke. He will only break your heart."

"Actually, he's the only person who I believe would never break my heart."

"Please, his father is Paul Norris, of course he will break your heart," Victoria laughed.

"Wait. What's Paul got to do with this?" Brooke was definitely confused now.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Victoria tried to shake it off.

"No Victoria, I want to know what you meant. Do you know Paul?"

"Not anymore."

"But you used to? Why don't I know about this?"

"Because mine and Paul's relationship was a long time ago," Victoria said going slightly red in the cheeks.

"Relationship? Is that why you don't like Sylvia? Because Paul chose her?"

"She stole him from me," Victoria blurted out.

"Care to explain Mother, because I'm a little bit confused how you are involved with my boyfriend's parents."

"Me and Paul dated in college. Sylvia was my best friend, we were like sisters."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Watching Victoria describe the past, it was like she was reliving a world that she had tried to forget.

"When my father had a heart attack, I came home to help care for him. Me and Paul decided that we should take a break. When I got back to college after the summer, he was already dating Sylvia. You think you're the only one to experience heartbreak Brooke? Well you're not. My best friend did the same thing to me too. Mine and Sylvia's relationship was destroyed. I missed her but I couldn't forgive her. Out of spite to Paul, I started dating your father; Paul's worst enemy. That soon got his attention and he didn't want me to be with anyone but him. We started an affair but I wasn't going to leave your father till Paul left Sylvia. Your father was my stability."

"Did you love him?" Brooke asked.

"Your father? A little but I was terribly in love with Paul, even after everything that he had done to me."

"So what happened?"

"Sylvia got pregnant. I don't think she planned it. She came to me the night that she found out. She was a mess. But I threw her out on to the street. I regret that now but I knew that once she was having Paul's child, there was no way we could be together. So I married your father and just before Julian was born, I found out I was pregnant with you."

"But why hate Julian? None of this was his fault."

"I know, but because of him, I never got to live the life that I should have lived. It's safe to say that once Sylvia was pregnant, mine and Paul's affair ended. Your father has never found out about it but Sylvia did and turned to alcohol. The realization that Paul had never loved her hit her hard."

"She's sorry you know?"

"For what?"

"For stealing Paul from you. I've stayed at Julian's house a lot this summer and most of the time Sylvia has been drunk. She'd ramble on about how she destroyed everything because she was jealous and she was sorry. Julian always assumed she was talking about her parents and letting them down but she must have been talking about her friendship with you. She regrets everything."

"Well it's too late for me and Sylvia. Too many years have passed."

Victoria sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Brooke took this as a sign that the conversation was over. Before she left the room, she had to say something.

"Julian might be Paul and Sylvia's child but he's a great guy. He's had to suffer his whole life. His dad didn't want anything to do with him and his mom has spent most of his life in a drunken stupor. I'm still gonna go to Tree Hill but it's not to get away from Julian. I'm gonna try and make a long distance relationship work. I just need you to know that Julian is going to be a part of my life and nothing you say will change that."

* * *

_Authors Note: So Brooke is leaving, Julian's angry and Victoria revealed her past. I know most of you don't want Brooke to leave but I've had this story planned for a while and the plan has always been for Brooke to leave LA. But never fear, this does not mean that there will be no Brulian; afterall this is a Brulian story :P  
Does everyone agree with Julian's anger? Or was he a bit harsh on Brooke? What would you do in a similar situation?_

I feel that in OTH, they tend to justify a bad/evil character and give them a back story which gives us reasons as to why they act the way they do e.g Psycho Derek lost his girlfriend, Psycho Nanny Carrie lost her baby, Jimmy was just lonely and isolated. So I thought I'd do the same with Victoria, or at least attempt too. Her past doesnt justify her treatment of Brooke and Julian but I hope it explains why she hates Julian so much.

Reviews are always helpful & quicken the updating :) xo


	12. Don't You Wanna Stay?

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I promised a quicker update and this is fast as I could get it up. I havent replied to your reviews yet because I just wanted to get this up for you asap :) I got a lot of sad messages for last chapter though after all of the BJu drama. I found this chapter so hard to write but I hope y'all enjoy it all the same. I havent started the next chapter yet so it might take a bit longer to get back to you. Reviews might hurry me up ;) xo_

* * *

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

Julian hadn't spoken to Brooke in a whole day. She had called him, knocked on his bedroom door and sat outside it for hours before giving up, knowing that he wasnt going to talk to her. He wanted to more than anything. He wanted to take her in his arms and breathe her in but he was just too angry and would say something that he would only regret. So he ignored her.

Alex had tried to get through to him. She was upset too. Brooke was the only girl to completely accept Alex for who she was. There was no bitchiness or competition, they were just friends and Alex wasn't used to such a relationship with a girl. She had come to love Brooke as a sister, just like she loved Julian as a brother. The difference between Alex and Julian though was that she accepted Brooke's decision as much as she hated it. If Alex was ever in a similar situation, she knew that she would choose to spend her senior year with Julian than at a new place. It killed her to see her best friend so torn up inside but nothing she seemed to tell him mattered. So she eventually stopped trying.

Julian was sat brooding in his room contemplating going surfing to clear his head when Brooke text him.

_I know you're still mad but my plane back to Tree Hill is tomorrow. I don't want to leave like this. I'm at Coral Cove. Please come. I'll wait all night if I have to. Brooke x_

Without realising, he smiled at the message that had been typed by her. He was angry at her but seeing that one kiss at the end of her text made his heart want to explode. Brooke had once told him that there were rules when it came to putting kisses on a text; kisses and hugs/ three kisses meant that you only see the receiver as a friend, two kisses was slightly more than friendship and one kiss meant I like you a lot.

He had to see her.

Coral Cove was not a familiar place for Julian. He knew where it was but he had never been personally because it wasn't great for surfing. It was a small cove, a few miles down Zuma Beach. As he approached it, he was expecting to see Brooke sat on one of the many rocks, but she was no where in sight.

There was however, a small hut, which he didn't know existed. From the outside, it looked like no one had lived in it or used it for years. He creaked open the door to find Brooke sat on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. She was more beautiful than ever in a red beach dress and her hair falling loose around her face. She must have been swimming because it was tousled and had a sun kissed tone to it. She stood up as he entered the small room. He didn't even bother looking at the room in great detail, all that mattered was the girl stood in front of him.

"You came," she gently smiled. Her husky voice cut him to the core. He was gonna miss it.

"I thought that we should talk," he confessed as he walked closer to Brooke. Once they were feet to feet, he leant in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and her head fell against his chest. He embraced her lovingly, like he never wanted to let go. They stayed in the same position for a while, too comfortable in each other's arms to separate. Julian could feel Brooke's tears seep through his shirt on to his chest. He stroked her hair comfortingly. He didn't blame her. He wanted to remember this moment forever; Brooke entangled in his arms and the love that he felt for her.

"I'm sorry," she finally mumbled into his chest. Julian leaned back so that he could see her face.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got mad at you like that. I was just in shock. But I don't blame you Brooke, for wanting to go home because that's what Tree Hill is, it's your home. Of course you want to go back."

"Thankyou but I don't want you to think that it was an easy decision for me to make because it wasn't." She sat back down on the pile of pillows, bringing Julian with her. They sat with their legs touching side by side.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"When Peyton called, Nathan was also on the phone. They made me see how much I miss them and I have so many memories in Tree Hill. I have to finish High School with my friends Julian."

He sighed as he realized that she was right.

"Before I knew it," she continued. "Nathan was telling me that Victoria had already agreed that I could live in his old apartment because he was living with his mom and Victoria had already bought me a ticket months ago. I was ambushed but I guess it forced me to accept that I need to go back to Tree Hill, if only for this year."

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to stay here with me. It was selfish," he apologized. His hand lingered on her cheek before pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Brooke breathed in deeply, her eyes locked on Julian's face whilst his traced her lips before capturing them with his own in a long and tender kiss.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye._

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

Fittingly Brooke had brought a picnic for them both which they ate sat on the blankets. After finally taking the time to look around the room, Julian noticed that what was actually underneath the blankets was in fact half of a rowing boat. Looking round he saw a couple of fishing rods, a broken surfboard and one small picture stuck to one of the Walls. When Julian got closer for a better look, he saw that it was simply stuck on with some sticky tape. He wondered why no one had taken it down over the years because the picture was definitely old; the sepia tone gave that away. The couple stood in the photo was smiling back at Julian. Their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace as they stood in front of the beach hut that Julian was now standing in.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asked when she stood by Julian's side.

"They look so happy together. I was just wondering why nobody had taken it down. But now I know why. It kinda gives people hope. That others will be able to be that happy here," he looked down at her and from her somber expression, he knew that he had just saddened the atmosphere of the room. He knew that they had been just as happy as the couple in the picture before Brooke decided to move away. And Brooke was the reason why he was so happy. She had changed his life for the better and his feelings for her were greater than just a summer fling, it was so much more than that. "Brooke I have to tell you something before you leave tomorrow."

Brooke was now confused and staring at Julian puzzled.

"I love you Brooke. But more than that, I'm in love with you. I'm so lost and completely in love with you. I have been ever since I saw you do that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance," he smirked. "That's the reason I don't want you to go. I know that it's soon and I don't expect you to say it-"

Her mouth silenced his as she kissed him passionately, pulling him into her so she could be as close to him as possible. Brooke wanted him more than ever. She frantically pulled at his White linen shirt, accidentally pulling some buttons off at the same time but she didn't care, she just wanted it off his back so that her hands could touch his naked chest.

When her hands ran down his chest and to his belt on his pants, Julian pulled away slightly. Their lips red and swollen from the passionate kissing previously.

"Brooke are you sure? I know that you wanted to wait," he asked her, worried that she was gonna rush into something that she might not want to do.

"Shush, don't say anything. Just kiss me," she told him breathlessly with that Brooke Davis authority that he loved. She put her hands on both of his cheeks and pulled his lips back to hers. He didn't need telling twice, he wanted this more than anything. He picked her up gently. As he lay her down on the blankets, they were still kissing each other heavily, neither wanting to separate their lips.

Julian finally found the will power to pull himself away from Brooke to admire her lying beneath him, smiling up at him. Her eyes were a deep green; her passionate eyes. He decided that she was wearing far too many clothes. In a frenzied attempt to get closer to her skin, he ripped her dress. Brooke giggled against his lips as their make out session continued.

She couldn't keep her hands off him; they were roaming all over his body. At last she got his pants down around his ankles before Julian kicked them off. Julian knew that he had to get her out of her bikini if the night was gonna go any further but he was nervous to strip her from the only garments she was wearing. He wasn't as confident as Brooke when it came to sex.

She could sense Julian's nervousness when his hand only stayed in her hair or on her face. Brooke knew that this was his first time and if she was honest, usually she'd be worried; worried about whether the sex would be any good. But for the first time, she didn't care. Sex with Julian could be bad and she'd still love it, she was sure.

Tearing her hands away from his chest, she started to untie her red bikini, letting it fall loose before she pulled it completely away from her. Julian's eyes gazed down at her perfect breasts. He didn't mean to stare, he just couldn't help it; she was stunning. Blushing under his gaze, Brooke suddenly felt insecure. She had always loved her body because she knew guys did but what if Julian didn't? What if her boobs were too small, her hips too curvy, her legs too short...So many things ran through her head as she looked down away from his face.

However, Julian noticed, just like he always did. He used his finger to lift up her chin so he could look into her emerald eyes as he said, "You're beautiful Brooke Davis."

She smiled before kissing him again, her arms finding their place around his neck whilst his finally moved away from her caressing her cheeks to her hips. His lips followed the same trail that his hands did but he made sure to stop at her neck and concentrate on her sensitive spot. A moan escaped Brooke's mouth, when his soft lips brushed against her breasts, softly kissing.

Brooke couldn't wait any longer; she had to be with him. Whilst Julian worked on her breasts, Brooke worked on getting his boxers off. Looking at his hardened crotch, she knew that there was no way that she'd be disappointed from having sex with Julian.

"Brooke, I haven't got protection," he told her, causing her to break away from looking at his crotch.

"I'm on the pill," she confirmed.

Knowing that there was only one thing left separating them, Julian delicately pulled off her red bikini bottoms; red was definitely Brooke's color.

"I want you so much," Brooke whispered to him, trying to lean up to kiss his lips.

"I love you Brooke," he told her before joining them together.

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

As Brooke expected, sex with Julian was not disappointing. In fact it was the most phenomenal experience of her life so far. Knowing that he loved her and only ever been with her was comforting and she couldn't help regretting all of the guys that she had slept with. If only she had waited for Julian.

"You know this old thing is actually quite comfy," Brooke told Julian as they lay naked in the boat, her head resting against his chest and their legs tangled together.

"I don't think it's the boat Brookie. I think it's the fact that you're using me as a pillow."

Brooke might have been comfy but Julian was far from it now that the blankets were no longer as fluffy as what they were last night. It was now early morning and their last night's escapades were a vivid memory.

"I'm sorry baby," she apologized leaning up on his chest to look at him. "But you are really comfy. I could lie here forever," she continued lying back in his arms.

"Yeah me too. You going away doesn't feel real when we're locked away in here. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I wish I could, especially after last night," a smirk creped across her mouth whilst a grin did the same to his. "It's just made leaving even harder."

"What time do you have to be at the airport?" he asked lifting up his right hand, which wasn't wrapped around Brooke, to look at his watch.

"Eleven," she whined, knowing that the time was getting closer. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8. We don't have too much time left."

"We've got half an hour right?"

"Yeah, why what've you got planned Brookie?" he smirked as he recognized that familiar mischievous grin.

"I was thinking an encore of last night," she seductively suggested before he rolled her on to her back and kissed her neck to finish where they left off last night.


	13. Hold Onto Hope, Love

_Authors Note: It's been a while since I last updated because I've been on vacation. But I managed to write the next few chapters of this story and for those of you who read Comes A Time, I'm working on that too. But I'm feeling a bit uninspired when it comes to that story so if any of you want to suggest things that you'd like to see in that, it would be much appreciated :)  
_

* * *

_Hold onto hope, love_

_I searched high and low for you_

_For you_

_Each day gets closer_

_So hold on stronger to me_

_And you_

The sunlight radiated off the shimmering blue ocean and the beach looked more beautiful than ever, which only depressed Brooke more. Everything seemed to be persuading her to stay in LA; the beautiful beaches, the boy holding her hand and most importantly, her heart.

As they walked along the beach to Brooke's car hand in hand, Brooke couldn't help but lean her head against his arm. She hated that she wouldn't see him everyday or spend a whole day watching his many 80s movies locked away in his room with Alex. She had to wear Julian's sweater because she couldn't button her dress up after last night. But she felt oddly comfortable in nothing but her bikini and the black sweater that was far too long on her.

"You know, my sweater looks sexy on you," he told her as he admired the view next to him.

"You look sexy on me," she flirted causing him to chuckle.

And it was true, to anyone who happened to be walking on Zuma Beach that day or surfing in the cool ocean, it was clear that Brooke Davis was only supposed to be on Julian Baker's arm.

* * *

Brooke's blue Volkswagen Beatle pulled into the driveway of her LA summer house. Victoria was working all day and Brooke's father had gone golfing with some business associates. Typically, they weren't there to see her off. Julian, however, was. And so was Alex, who was stood at Brooke's front door waiting for the couple with a definite impatient look upon her face.

Brooke and Julian got out of the car and met at the front of it to hold hands before making their way to Alex, whose eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"OMGucci! You two totally had sex," she stated with her hand on her hips.

Brooke stifled a giggle into Julian's chest whilst Julian continued looking bewildered at how his best friend could know about his new sex life.

"A girl knows these things," Alex shrugged off. The new development in her best friend's relationship didn't seem to bother her and Julian was glad that she didn't push him for details. But knowing Alex, she was just waiting for the right time.

The house was quiet as they ascended the stairs to Brooke's bedroom which was surprisingly larger than how it used to look now that most of her belongings were packed into suitcases and some boxes.

"Wow, are you taking everything?" Julian asked as they all stared at the pile of storage boxes and suitcases in the middle of the now very empty room.

"Well yeah, I'm gonna need everything," she replied.

"But what about when you come back to visit?"

"Then I'm just gonna have to go for a shopping spree," she grinned excitedly.

"So what's happening with all of this?" Alex questioned.

"The boxes need to go in my car. My parents are getting it all shipped to me later this week. And the suitcases are coming with us."

Julian had decided that it would be easier for him to take Brooke to the airport rather than take a cab.

"Me and Al will start moving this then and you can go shower," Julian advised, letting go of Brooke's hand.

"Or you could join me?" She flirted, lifting her eyebrow seductively. Julian bit down on his bottom lip as his mouth formed a grin.

"Look, I love that you guys have had sex but I can't move all of these on my own. Not in my condition," Alex rolled her eyes at the, as she referred to her unborn child.

"Alex is right. I'll see you when you get out of the shower," Julian spoke to Brooke before kissing her softly on the lips. He watched her saunter into the adjoining bathroom and waited for the sound of the shower before beginning to pick up the boxes.

"You get the suitcases okay Al? They roll so they'll be lighter for you." He didn't want his best friend hurting herself.

"So how was it?" she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows playfully as she grabbed a handle to one of the purple suitcases and followed Julian out of the room.

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you Alex," he hissed.

"You know about mine."

"Not willingly, believe me. Sometimes it's hard to get you to stop talking. Are you aware that you talk a lot?" he joked with her.

"Well you whine a lot, but you don't hear me complaining," she snarkily replied as they laughed their way down the stairs.

* * *

The drive to the airport didn't feel like their last ride together, everything seemed to happen like usual. They played Julian's car radio too loud, at Brooke and Alex's request. He hated pop music, he was more of an indie guy but after years of being Alex's best friend he knew every popular new song, hence why he was joining in with the singing right now, even if he was out of tune.

_"Last Friday night; Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop...Oh-whoa-oh. This Friday night, do it all agaaaaiiiin." _

They finished the last word of the song before laughing at their over the top singing.

"Brooke you have to come here for college. We need Katy Perry nights," Alex excitedly suggested from her seat next to Brooke. Luckily, Julian's truck had three seats in the front; Alex was sat by the window, Brooke in the middle and Julian sat in the driver's seat. "You know, like a wild crazy night where we drink too much, dance on some bar tops Coyote Ugly style and then get kicked out."

"And then maybe some skinny dipping," Brooke whispered in Julian's ear before kissing his stubbled cheek.

"But I draw the line at ménage à trois," Julian added, his hands firmly on the wheel.

"That's if your mom agrees to look after baby Dupre." Alex's hand instinctively fell to her small rounded stomach. The thought of motherhood excited her now that she had the help of Sylvia and Julian.

"I'm sure we could persuade her. She's gonna love that baby. Just like we all will," Brooke smiled.

"So you'll come back here for college?"

"I'd love to but Columbia College doesn't offer a fashion programme."

Alex and Julian had shared the same college dream from an early age and were ecstatic when they both realized. Alex wanted to major in acting and minor in singing as an extra-curricular course, and Julian wanted to study film producing and directing. But both he and Alex were interested in scriptwriting too. Julian had told Brooke about his college dream and she already knew that Columbia was specific to the art of film and television and there was no place for a fashion designer.

"Then we'll find a college in LA that does. How awesome would it be then?" Alex couldn't contain her excitement as she bounced slightly on her chair. Julian and Brooke giggled at her excitable nature.

"And we could get an apartment together." Brooke joined in. Alex's disposition was infectious.

"Now you're talking."

Suddenly, college couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Airports are a funny thing. On one side, there are people smiling and wrapping others up into their arms as they welcomed their loved ones back home. So much love could clearly be seen in every area of the room.

The same could be said for the other side of the airport; departures. Love was still present amongst the people there but instead of smiles and hugs of welcome, there were tears and hugs portraying desperate goodbyes and not wanting to let go of the loved ones in their arms. Unfortunately for Brooke and Julian, this was where they were stood.

Alex was giving Brooke a giant bear hug, squeezing with all her might despite her pregnant state.

"Promise we'll talk all the time?" Alex asked after finally letting go of Brooke.

"Of course. I'm gonna need someone to help me plan what to wear to school every day aren't I?" Brooke smirked knowing that it was what she and Alex had planned for back when they were both going to the same school.

"And I'm gonna need your help with ugly maternity clothes," Alex stuck her bottom lip out.

"If you're lucky, I might even make you some."

"Eeee, I'll be the first person to own Baby Brookie."

"Sorry, what?" Julian's forehead tightened in confusion.

"It could be the name of your baby range," Alex addressed Brooke.

"I'm gonna miss you," Brooke grabbed Alex into a hug. "Make sure you keep me updated on this little one," Brooke's hand fell to Alex's stomach. "I want to be in that baby's life as much as possible while I'm in Tree Hill."

"You will be." Alex looked in her bag and pulled out an envelope. "Here's a little something but you can't look until you're back in Tree Hill, okay?"

"Thanks Alex. Take care of my man while I'm away. Keep any bitchy cheerleaders away from him," Brooke joked.

"I will. I'll wait in the truck so you two can say goodbye. Text me tonight Brooke. Bye."

Julian gave his keys to Alex and he and Brooke watched their friend disappear into the crowd before looking back at each other. Brooke immediately hugged Julian, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace as one of his hands held her head to him and the other lay on her back.

"I didn't think this would be this hard," Brooke mumbled into his sweater that smelt so strongly of him. "I don't want to go."

Julian pulled away from their embrace slightly to get a better look at her eyes; the eyes that would always give him answers, the key to her soul.

"You do want to go Brooke, you just don't want to leave me," he explained the thing that she couldn't quite put into words. Brooke closed the small gap that was separating them and pressed her lips softly to his. It didn't last long but it didn't need to.

"Look Brooke, nothings gonna change."

She raised her eye brow questioningly.

"Okay so maybe things will change a little, but my love for you won't. I can promise that much. You're the girl I love with all my heart and I'm the boy who's gonna be with you forever," he promised her as tears entered both of their deep brown eyes. "You're gonna be back here before you know it. Thanksgiving is only a few months away and then I'll be coming to you for Christmas. The year will go faster than you think."

His words comforted her but she still leant into the crook of his neck for reassurance. She pulled away when a thought entered her head and a smirk crept onto her lips.

"You said that one day a guy would make a declaration of his love for me, just like in the 80s movies. But I've seen no such thing Baker," she teased.

"How do you know that I didn't do a Bender fist pump after our first date?"

"Did you?"

"Maybe a little. I would tell the whole world that I love you, if that's what it took."

"Oh yeah. Prove it."

His head leant down as his mouth closed in closer to her ear. Brooke smiled at how close they were and then he whispered, "I love you."

She stared back at him, shocked that for the first time, he didn't do exactly what she'd told him to. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you are my world Brooke Penelope Davis."

It was cheesy and cliché to say the least but Brooke didn't care. She liked being part of a cheesy couple. She lunged for his mouth as they collided together; their mouths opening and closing at the same time. Brooke held on tight to Julian's sweater pulling him to her as his lay on her back rather than their usual place caressing her cheeks. They could taste the desperation on each other's tongues; it was something that they had never shared before. In the past they had kissed passionately, and most certainly tenderly, but never desperately. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Brooke was desperately trying to say goodbye whilst Julian was desperately begging her to stay. So many emotions in that one kiss.

_"Now boarding flight number XY783Z to Tree Hill, North Carolina. That's flight number..."_

The flight attendant's voice echoed through the airport over the tanoy as she called out Brooke's plane causing Brooke and Julian to part.

"I guess I should go?" she said, almost as a question to which Julian nodded.

"I'll call you tonight okay? I'll let you get unpacked first."

"I'll look forward to it," she promised.

Julian delved into his jeans pockets and pulled out a folded envelope.

"Me and Alex kinda had similar ideas," he told her as the envelope was placed in her hand. She read the inscription on the front:

_ Brookie,_

_ Not to be opened until your feet are on Tree Hill ground!_

_ Love, JuJuB x_

"You know, I might be going to Tree Hill but my heart's not. That's staying here, with you," she confirmed reassuringly. "I'll see you soon?"

He nodded, "I'll see you soon."

With one last squeeze of the hand, Brooke walked to her boarding area, not once looking back as she was too afraid that one more look at his face and she would be back in his arms.

* * *

Brooke landed in Tree Hill right on schedule, collected her luggage and exited the airport to call down a cab. She didn't wait for anyone to greet her as nobody was coming. Peyton had text earlier to say that she was out of town for the day with Lucas and Ellie and that they would meet up tomorrow. Then Nathan was at High Flyers and Brooke hadn't heard from Haley or Mouth since she left for LA and felt awkward asking them for a ride.

Brooke Davis had only been home for fifteen minutes and she already felt alone.

Luckily, she didn't have time to dwell on her lonely situation as the cab quickly dropped her off at Naley's old apartment and left her to start unpacking. She couldn't believe how different the place looked minus Naley's furniture. The only reminder that they ever lived there was Haley's wedding picture that Peyton had painted as a present to Nathan and Haley. But instead of looking into Haley's eyes, all Brooke could see was pink paint. Her heart broke for Nathan, knowing that the pink paint was the act of a heartbroken man.

Walking down the hallway with several suitcases in tow, Brooke lay them down on the bedroom floor before taking a seat next to them. A bed was the first thing that she needed. She opened up her bag and pulled out two envelopes and then searched through her suitcase for a dark grey box, one that she had stole from Julian's bedroom weeks before. The box contained every single piece of memorabilia from the summer; cinema tickets, bills from restaurants, shells from the beach, pictures, etc. She placed the box and Julian's envelope on the floor in front of her before opening Alex's envelope and taking out what was inside; pictures and a piece of paper.

Brooke could tell that the pictures were taken with Alex's instant camera. She read what was written on the paper first:

_So unfortunately, you went back to Tree Hill. But lucky for you Brooke Davis, you still have the pleasure of knowing me because there's just no getting rid of me just yet. I was raiding your room last month (looking for that green halter) and I found your box of Brulian stuff so I've been collecting things to add to it. Facebook me! Your favorite LA momma, Al xo_

It was typical of Alex to ransack Brooke's bedroom. There was no such thing as privacy when it came to Alex. Most would find it rude but Brooke found it hilarious because she was very similar herself. She picked up the photos that were in the envelope and looked through them. There were so many that Brooke was unaware of; she didn't even know that Alex had her camera in her for most of the pictures. Like the one of Brooke and Julian in Alex's kitchen after making up after their first fight. Brooke remembered exactly how she felt that day. She was confused but not because of Julian, her feelings for him had always beem clear. She was confused about why she still considered a future with Lucas.

Brooke spent the next half hour looking over and over at the pictures that Alex had sent, they ranged from group photos of the three of them in Alex's garden, at the beach, in Julian's bedroom.

Staring in anticipation, Brooke realized that Julian's letter awaited her.

_Brookie,_

_The past three months have gone too fast and I can't believe that in an hour or so, I'll have to say goodbye to the first person I've ever given my heart too. I know that Tree Hill is where you're supposed to be for now, but know this Brooke; one day soon, we'll be back in the same state and nothing will have changed between us. It's gonna be hard saying goodbye but I wouldn't take back these last few months for the world. You're my girl Brooke Davis and you always will be._

_Always yours, Julian x_

She sobbed silently as she read his final words. Brooke didn't regret her decision to move back to Tree Hill but she couldn't shake off the loneliness that she felt sat in her new empty bedroom. Picking up the cd that had also fallen out of his envelope, she read the marker pen writing on the front:

_The Moment I Fell In Love With You_

She already knew what was going to be on the cd before she had put it into her cd player but as soon as that familiar music began to play, her mood lightened and the sudden urgency to dance overpowered her. She danced the Molly Ringwald dance over and over, putting the song on repeat. So lost in the music, Brooke didn't hear anyone enter the room until a voice shouted above the music.

"Brooke?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the blonde in front of her.

"Tutor wife? When did you go blonde?" Brooke asked shocked as she turned the music down. Typical Brooke to ask about Haley's physical appearance.

Haley tugged at her blonde locks, "I had it done on on tour. I thought you were in LA."

"I couldn't miss senior year."

"Oh well it's nice of you to come and visit Brooke, but it's been a long day and I was hoping to just relax and read a book."

"You're not expecting to do that here are you?"

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while Brooke but you can't have forgotten that this is my apartment."

"Actually Haley, it's my apartment now. I'm renting it. Nathan didn't tell you?"

Haley dropped the holdall bag in her hand and ran her fingers through her hair exasperatedly, "Apparently not. I guess I should ask Lucas if I should stay with him."

Over the summer, Brooke's opinion on fate had changed immensely. In her opinion, meeting Julian had been fate. She believed that it was possible for one person to change your life in the greatest way possible; for her, that person was Julian.

Looking at Haley, she couldn't help but think it was fate that she should walk into the apartment when Brooke was at her loneliest.

"Haley, wait. Lucas is out of town. Did you not know?" Brooke wondered.

"No I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. I've been travelling with my parents."

"Look you can stay here if you want. I can't really afford the rent on my own and you need a place to stay," Brooke offered.

"Really?"

"Sure, only if you promise to stay and work things out with Boy Toy," Brooke smiled.

"That's why I'm back," Haley promised.

"Then you can stay."

Brooke sat down on the floor and went back to her pictures, not expecting Haley to join her.

"Wow, she's beautiful" Haley said, picking up a picture of Brooke and Alex.

"Yeah she is."

"What is all this Brooke?"

"This is how I spent my summer."

"Want to talk about it?" Haley asked as she sensed the sadness in Brooke's voice.

"It's a long story."

"I think we have enough time," Haley playfully nudged Brooke's arm before Brooke began to tell her and Julian's story.

"Well it all started at some ridiculous LA party that Victoria dragged me too..."

* * *

Alex had left Julian alone all day. She didn't want too, but she knew that he needed some time. When he wasn't home by six, she went to the beach to find him. She spotted him sat on a sand dune, half a mile long the beach.

"Hey boyfriend," she greeted as she planted herself next to him.

"This was our beach," he sighed.

"I know buddy but you can't just sit out here forever because you miss her. There are tonnes of things you could be doing."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He turned to his dark haired friend. He couldn't help but notice the ever growing glow about her. Alex was the type of girl with a permanent tan. Her grandfather was of Indian descent so she had attained the glossy dark hair and skin. But now that she was pregnant, it was more enhanced and it suited her.

"Well, there's a thing called skype and a thing called sex. Put them together and you can have all kinds of crazy fun," she giggled.

"Ewwww, you're disgusting, you know that?" But he too couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable.

"What? Skype sex is great, or so I've heard. And you can't get Brooke pregnant that way."

"Okay, enough of the sex talk. This is possibly worse than the one I had with my mom," he winced at the thought.

"I'll stop when you decide to come home." She stood up and held out her hand for him to hold.

He reached for her hand and pulled himself up before dropping his arm across her shoulders. "Thanks girlfriend."

* * *

Julian waited as long as he could before finally picking up his cell and calling his girlfriend. Within seconds, she answered the phone.

"Hey you," she spoke.

"Were you waiting by the phone?" he teased.

"Maybe."

He laughed down the Phone and it was like music to Brooke's ears.

"How's the apartment," he asked, trying to sound interested,

"Empty. All of my furniture doesn't arrive till tomorrow so I'm sleeping on the floor tonight."

Julian could tell she was pouting on the other end.

"Sleeping on the floor is so uncomfortable on your own, I'm gonna have to come out there and join you."

"Oh but I'm not on my own," she teased flirtatiously, knowing that Julian would get jealous.

"What? Who?"

"Don't worry, it's only Haley. She's back off tour and has no where to stay so I said she could stay with me until Nathan comes to his senses."

"I'm glad you're not on your own."

"Yeah me too. So what did you do today?"

They continued to talk for the next hour or so, realizing that a long distance relationship might not be too bad.

* * *

Authors Note: So the next chapter is written and has a time jump of five years. If you want to have it up as soon as possible, review and it could be up by tomorrow ;)


	14. Wishing I Was With You Tonight

_Authors Note: Wow! Thankyou all so much for your wonderful reviews. I didnt expect so many in one day! I promised you a quick update if I got reviews so here it is! I've replied to your reviews although there was some that I couldnt reply to so to those that I couldnt, thankyou for reading and reviewing, it means everything to an aspiring writer! I know some of you are sceptical about the five year time jump but I have had it planned since the beginning and I hope you all continue to love the story. Here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the lyrics used in the song which are from 'Tennessee' by The Wreckers.  
_

* * *

_I never had all the answers  
I never had enough time  
But I sure had all the reasons  
Why you weren't what I wanted to find_

New York City; the most populous state in the United States. Even on a fall day like today, where the November winds were slightly more bitter than usual, the streets were still crowded with people. Each one was just a tiny dot to Brooke Davis as she looked out of her office window located on the tenth floor of the sky rise building in which her clothing business was located. Often Brooke would look out of this window at the people below, losing track of time itself. Today was just like any other day.

"Brooke," her assistant Millicent Huxtable called out for the third time. Although she was quite familiar with finding Brooke in such a state and she often wondered what her boss was dreaming about when she acquired that vacant look in her eye and the ever so slight smile that would creep onto her mouth. But despite Millie being one of Brooke's best friends, she had never told Millie about LA. "Brooke!" she tried again with more urgency in her tone.

"Huh?" Brooke was brought out of her daydream to find Millie stood in front of her desk. "I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

Millie smiled, "Yes but after two years, I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry," she replied shaking her head away from her thoughts so she could focus on whatever Millie had to tell her. "So what've you got for me?"

Millie looked down at the notepad in her hands that was on top of a pile of papers. "Here are the plans for magazine. Victoria sent them over this morning." She handed the plans to Brooke who immediately threw them into her trash tray on her desk.

"What have I told you Millie? Refer to her as Bitchtoria and she can get screwed. I've already told her a million times, I don't want a magazine. I've got enough going on in my life right now. A magazine can wait." Brooke could feel her cheeks redden; that woman infuriated her.

"You want me to tell her that?" asked Millie nervously, knowing exactly how Victoria would react if she was told to screw herself.

"It's fine Millie. I'll tell her. After all, she works for me. Anything else?"

"We received the shipment of new material. Shall I FedEx it all to the Tree Hill store?"

"That would be perfect."

"And I got you a seat on tomorrow morning's flight to Tree Hill."

Brooke sighed happily, a smile now emerging on her face. "Thankyou. I can't wait to get home to my Sam and my guy." She thought of the sarcastic girl and curly haired boy that she was missing too much.

Brooke had only been in New York for three days to sort out some final arrangements before she began to renovate her Tree Hill store for opening.

New York had been Brooke's home since she left High School but her priorities changed and she realized that she wanted to be home with her friends; the people that had been her family for as long as she could remember. So at the beginning of the year, she packed up and moved back to Tree Hill. However, she didn't buy the small boutique downtown till September. She had spent the whole year commuting back and forth from her home in Tree Hill to her office in New York. This was her last trip to New York, unless something urgent came up or she had to attend any meetings. It felt nice knowing that she would finally have somewhere stable so she didn't have to travel anymore.

_I never laid all my cards out  
You just wanted to play  
The king he waited on my doorstep  
While the joker and me went on our way_

On the other side of the country, a tall dark haired man with a killer grin walked into one of the rooms of his dad's production office to find his father sat behind his desk on the phone, so the good looking man took a seat in the adjacent chair. The man was Julian Baker,

Once his father, Paul, finished his phone conversation, he spoke to him.

"So Julian, are you sure you're ready for this?" Paul leaned back on his chair.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Julian confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Good because I've got a feeling that you'll be a hit at this year's film festivals."

"You think?"

"Of course. Not many people write, direct and produce their first full length movie Julian. You should be proud son. I know I am."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot." Julian smiled at his father. The day had arrived; Paul was finally proud of his son.

"You know I'm gonna miss you and that girl of yours."

"I know Dad. We're gonna miss you too. She's definitely got a soft spot for you. God only knows why." Julian joked at his girlfriend's love for his father.

Paul laughed, "She makes you happy right son?"

Paul had noticed that Julian had been looking anxious recently and he was worried about any potential relationship problems.

"Of course she does."

Paul put Julian's anxiousness down to the start of his new movie and didn't push the matter anymore.

"You've been together a long time now. It's nice to see relationships last. But are you sure you have to move?"

"Yes Dad. It's her home and the beaches are perfect for the movie." Julian had already been through this with his father.

"And the movie has to be set at the beach?"

"Yes, it's a crucial part of the story. Almost like a third character."

"Well okay then, I trust your judgment and your instincts. You have good ones son. Now get out of here," he smiled.

_These days everything is all business  
Never in a place for too long  
And there's no lack of arms around me  
But I still wonder if somewhere I went wrong_

The beaches were the only thing missing from New York for Brooke. Sure there were beaches a few hours' drive away but none right on Brooke's door step. One of the first things she was gonna do when she got back to Tree Hill was spend the whole day at the beach; it became a love of hers four years ago.

Central Park had become Brooke's replacement beach. She had finished work and found herself walking through to sit on her favorite bench. It overlooked the lake and was right under a giant oak tree. The ground was ladened with bright orange and red leaves.

As Brooke admired the view, her thoughts went to the guy with the illegal grin. No matter where she was or who she was with, he was always on her mind. And wherever she thought of him, she thought of home. She couldn't wait to get back.

_And I'd wish on every star in the  
Southern sky  
For that man and our life  
If I did not think that_

As he sat on the sandy hill at his favorite beach, Julian knew that this could be the last time he would sit on the beach; their beach. He liked to think that one day they'd go back to it but he knew that this was a long shot when their lives were filled with busy careers. Even if they never came back, this would always be their spot, their safe haven. And to Julian, that was comforting to know.

_Maybe I was much too selfish  
But baby you're still on my mind  
Now I'm grown and all alone  
And wishing I was with you tonight_

Night had finally fallen in New York; the lights shone bright and the streets were as busy as ever. But Brooke had said goodbye to her party days years ago. Instead, she was sat in bed in her New York apartment. She had the phone to her ear and the tv on mute. It was a re-run of Sex and The City, but she had already seen the episode. Just like she had seen every other episode; it's where her love for New York started. The tone on the phone rang until finally somebody answered.

"Hello?" that familiar voice answered.

"Hey Sammy. I was just calling to check that you were okay?"

"We're good. We miss you though."

"I know, I miss yous too. I'm on the first flight out of here tomorrow," she smiled at the thought. "I'll let you go. I just wanted you to know that I'd be home soon. Can you put Ryan on? Thanks Sam, see you tomorrow. Night, love you." Brooke waited for the phone to be passed on before she said, "Hey baby."

_'Cause I can guarantee  
Things are sweeter in Tennessee_

"Julian, is that you?" she asked as he finally entered his quaint apartment. Her face popped round the corner to check that it was him. "Hey baby. Where've you been?"

"Just to the beach," he told her before kissing her on the cheek. He followed her into the living room to see all of his stuff in boxes. "Wow, everything's packed?"

"Everything except your movies," she smirked.

He sat down in a chair and pulled his red haired girlfriend onto his lap. Physically, she was not his type with her red hair and skinny physique but she had made him happy for two years.

"I was actually thinking of putting on a 80s movie for us."

"Actually I'm kinda tired and you know I don't like 80s movies. I prefer a good old psychological thriller. But I was thinking you could join me in bed." Her hand ran down his chest and he knew what she was implying. But he really did just want to watch a movie.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna put a movie on."

She sighed exasperatedly before kissing his temple, whispering goodnight and walking into their bedroom.

Once he knew that she was gone, he pulled out his wallet and dug deep into the back where his favorite picture hid. It was only a small one but the face upon the laminated paper was clearly beautiful with sun kissed cheeks that were always pale, the ever changing color of her Hazel eyes and her sea soaked tousled hair that hung loose on her shoulders. To him she was perfect. He hoped that she was happy where she was and she got everything she hoped for because he knew that deep down, he hadn't.

* * *

_Authors Note: It's only a short update but it was just to set the scene. Brooke is moving back to Tree Hill to be with her new family, Sam and Ryan. And Julian has a new girlfriend. There's no mention of Alex in this chapter but dont worry, she will come up soon. I have the next chapter wrote so if I get a lot of reviews again, I can upload it hopefully tomorrow!_


	15. Someone Like You

_Authors Story: I wanted to upload this earlier but my laptop charger broke so I've had to wait for the new to come. Thankyou all for the reviews. I've replied to those that allow replies but to those that don't, I'm immensely grateful for your support of the story and your reviews. I've been feeling really inspired lately when it came to this story and I think it's because of all of your great reviews. I know many of you are slightly confused with a few things, like who is Ryan? How did Brooke end up having Sam? Who's Julian's new girlfriend? All of the questions will be answered over the next few chapters. Its five years later so everything is pretty much how it is in S5; Peyton's moved away and her and Lucas aren't together anymore after his failed marriage proposal, Naley are happily married (no nanny Carrie in this story) and have Jamie. The biggest difference is Brooke's company not being as successful. In my story, her company is just being recognised by fellow fashion designers etc. I hope this clears a few things up and you enjoy this next chapter. My updates might take a little longer to get to you from now on because I'm going to University/College in a few weeks so I'm preparing for that but I promise to update as regularly as I can. But reviews definitely help, as do PMs if you feel like its been a while since I updated :P The next chapter is only half written so far and I want to focus on my other story 'Comes A Time' so the next update will take longer to get to you, unless I get a load of reviews ;) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!_

* * *

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you've found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Brooke had been back in Tree Hill three days and her life had already become chaotic. The builders were currently knocking down walls and pulling up floors at her new store, which also happened to be next door to Karen's cafe. Brooke could already feel the calories she was gaining from all of the biscotti's and sub sandwiches that she had eaten in the past three days from there. Not to mention the extensive amount of caffeine she had drank.

Despite the chaos though, Brooke had never felt more relaxed. She was currently sat at her kitchen island sketching a few new designs for her up and coming summer range, inspired by her North Caroline roots. The tranquil silence was comforting until a loud bang could be heard from her bedroom surprisingly.

"Ryan, is that you?" Brooke called out, knowing just how clumsy he was.

"No it's me," Samantha called out.

Any form of destruction that Sam was involved in, couldn't be good. As Brooke pulled herself away from her tranquil state of mind ready to enter the chaos that was surely awaiting, she walked into her bedroom, which was the adjoining room to the kitchen, to see Sam on the ground with the grey box that Brooke had hidden in the back of her closet.

"Samantha!" Brooke screeched. She ran to Sam's side and snatched the box out of her hand. Sam was aleady trying to tidy away the bits and pieces that fell out of the box.

"Jeeez Brooke, it was an accident." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get it from?" Brooke demanded as she continued to pack her things not the box.

"I was looking for the sleeping bags in your closet and this thing fell out. Who are they? You know, he's kinda cute in a geeky looking way."

"Out! Now!"

"What did I do?" Sam complained standing up.

"Just please Sam, we'll talk about this later," Brooke begged as she put the lid on the box, locking away her memories with the pictures.

"Ughh, whatever," Sam huffed as she trudged out of Brooke's room and into her bedroom opposite with a slam of the door.

Brooke took a deep breath to shake off the nauseous feeling that had just overpowered her. Her memories of LA had been locked away for years and she hadnt expected them to come out of nowhere like they did. Her feelings for Julian hadnt changed but had read somewhere online that he had a girlfriend, whether it was true or not, Brooke just hoped that he was happy. She put the box back on the highest shelf of her closet just as the phone rang.

"Sam, could you get that please?" she called out.

"Not really." The teenager replied from her bedroom.

"God, teenagers," Brooke shouted as she walked past Sam's bedroom to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Wow, calm down and step away from the knives," Haley instructed Brooke on the phone as she heard the tension in Brooke's voice.

"Very funny Tutor wife." Brooke had already relaxed at the sound of Haley's voice. Her phone was cordless so she took a seat on her couch, sitting on top of her legs.

"What's going on? You sound stressed."

"Just Sam being Sam."

"What's she done now?"

"It actually wasnt her fault," Brooke admitted after calming down. "She found my Julian box."

"Oh, I see."

Haley was the only person that knew of 'The Julian box'. Brooke had shown it her five years ago after returning home from Los Angeles. She was the only one to know of the heartbreak and the truth behind Brooke and Julian's demise.

"Yeah but I kind of flipped out on her and I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, she'll forgive you. I guess I called at the wrong time though." Haley told her.

"Why, what's up?"

"It's the party today. Are you coming?"

"I don't know Hales, it's been two years since I last spoke to her."

"Yeah but she invited us which means she wants to be friends again."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. So's Nathan and Luke."

"And Jamie?" Brooke asked about her nephew.

"He's staying with Deb. Look we're getting there for 7 if you want to come."

"I'll think about it."

The truth was, Brooke did want to go but there was just something holding her back from going to see her ex best friend and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, it isn't over._

After hours of changing her mind, Brooke had decided that she would go to her ex best friend, Peyton Sawyer's party at her new apartment. At the end of the day, they used to be like sisters. Sure time had changed them but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends again, like Haley said.

She walked up the stairs of the brownstone building that was on the invitation that she had received. On the third floor was Peyton's new apartment. She entered through the grey metal front door that opened out to the open planned studio apartment.

There were groups of people scattered about the apartment, some of which Brooke was familiar with and some she wasn't. Taking in her surroundings, Brooke instantly knew that it was definitely a Peyton apartment; the brick walls, the metal pillars in the centre of the open spaced large room where everything was situated, from the kitchen to the living room. The Walls that weren't bricked, were a plain cream and Brooke just knew that Peyton would paint over them with one of her creepy 'nobody understands me' drawings. To the right of the front door, was a set of metal cased wooden stairs that one could only assume led to the bedroom. Everything about the room screamed Peyton.

Brooke quickly found some familiar friends across the room and after waving to them, she made her way over.

"Hey tutor mom," Brooke grinned as she hugged the woman who had been her best friend for the past five years.

"I'm glad you came Brooke," Haley replied after their hug.

Next to Haley on her left stood her husband, Nathan dressed in a casual navy blue t-shirt with jeans.

"Hi Brooke." He welcomed her into a brotherly embrace.

"Boy Toy, looking good," she innocently flirted with the man who had been her friend for the longest amount of time that he was like a brother to her.

The person on Haley's right was another of Brooke's best friend's, Lucas. Once upon a time, there had been so much tension between the two of them that they never thought that they'd recover but after some long talks and realising that they could only ever be friends, their relationship recovered and was stronger than ever.

"Lucas Scott," she pulled him into a hug. "And where have you been?"

"I just got back from New Zealand today," he informed her.

"How is your mom?" she enquirer, remembering Lucas' recent trip.

"She's the happiest I've ever seen her. And Lily is so grown up. I've actually got a-," he pulled out his phone and held it in front of Brooke's face. "picture of her right here."

"God Luke, she is beautiful. Look at all of her curly hair. She's like a mini Karen," she gushed at the little girl.

"I know, she's the funniest kid. Its weird how alike she is to Keith, even though he's not here anymore."

Lucas' uncle, who was more like a father, who happened to be Lily's father, died four and a half years ago before Lily was born and he was still sorely missed by everyone who knew him. Brooke gave Lucas' arm a comforting squeeze.

"I heard there was food around here, so we're going to look for some. Do you want us to get you anything?" Haley offered.

"No thanks Hales," Brooke and Lucas told her. Them Nathan and Haley left Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Have you spoke to her?" Lucas asked. Brooke knew exactly who he was talking about without even saying her name. Peyton had become a somewhat taboo subject in Tree Hill ever since she left for LA and broke Lucas' heart and her own.

"No. Have you?"

"Not since I went to LA three years ago. I was actually shocked to get an invitation."

"Lucas, you still mean a lot to her. She said someday which means that she never stopped loving you."

"I'm not getting my hopes up just yet Brooke. It's been three years. For all I know, she might've moved on," he sighed.

Brooke was used to seeing Lucas so disheartened. He had been this way for so long that it was surprising when he actually did smile. He had regretted ever walking away from Peyton after she turned down his marriage proposal and knew that he was a fool for not trying to get her back. But he took her love for granted. Peyton had always been in his life and he assumed that that's the way it would always be...he was wrong.

"Look, I'm gonna get a drink. I need something for my nerves," he attempted a smile. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah please. I'll have whatever you're having, but make sure it's strong," she winked and watched him walk away.

To keep herself busy, she walked through the people I'm the room, smiling at those she knew and stopped at Peyton's records collection. Peyton had only moved int her apartment yesterday and there was minimal furniture out so far, but she had made sure that her vinyls were the first things to be taken out of boxes. Brooke recognised a lot of the musicians from being friends with Lucas and Peyton, and in the past Julian. But her eyes drifted to a certain record; their song.

It was the song they danced to on their first date. Brooke could still feel his arms around her waist and the way her heart felt like it was going to explode at his touch. Everything today was reminding her of him. She reached out and stroked the spine of the vinyl case unaware of the person behind her.

"Brooke Davis!"

Brooke whipped around to find Peyton stood before her, more skinny and slender than ever, dressed in a green summery dress despite it being November. Her style had certainly changed in her estranged years, but it withheld a certain Peyton Sawyer feel to it with her heeled leather ankle boots and angel wing earrings.

"! Oh my god, look at your hair!" Brooke gasped excitedly at Peyton's new hair.

"I've missed you best friend," Peyton smiled as she wrapped her arms around Brooke and even Brooke had to admit that it was nice having her best friend home. "God, how long has it been?" Peyton asked once they'd broken apart.

"It's been three years."

"Wow, that long?"

"I know right. Time flies when you're not in High School," Brooke admitted.

"I thought you were living in New York?"

"I was but I'm a mom now and I had to think about where was best to raise my family and Tree Hill was the only logical explanation," Brooke explained forgetting that there was so much about her life that Peyton was unaware of.

"A mom? Are you kidding me? That's great Brooke. You and Haley with kids huh?"

"Yeah it's nice having her there for help. No kids for you? Boyfriends?"

"No kids. God no," she nervously laughed. "But I'm actually engaged." She held up her left hand to show a silver diamond ring. Brooke could tell that it was expensive.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Brooke was happy for Peyton but she couldn't help but think about Lucas and how in love he was still.

"He's around here somewhere. He actually persuaded me to move back here. You're gonna love him Brooke. Let me go find him. I'll be right back." Peyton began her search for her fiancé whilst Brooke looked for Lucas.

It didn't take too long to find him as soon enough he walked towards her carrying two glasses of champagne.

"This seems to be all that's around. If worst comes to worst though, I found some Bourbon in the kitchen. Peyton hates Bourbon though." He handed one of the glasses to Brooke, wondering why Peyton would have Bourbon.

"I've got something to tell you but I think you should chug that first."

"You want me to chug champagne? Brooke were adults now. We don't have to down our drinks."

"Peyton's engaged," she blurted out.

Without any thinking, Lucas drained his glass of the champagne.

"I think I need another drink," he grunted before heading back to the kitchen.

_You'd know how the time flies, _

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Brooke took a sip of her champagne and then left her glass on a nearby table. She was sure that Lucas would need her later so it was best that she wasn't drunk so that she could be there for her friend.

Her eyes scanned the room for Nathan and Haley, after realising that they still hadn't come back yet, when her eyes met his across the room. She knew those dark, chocolate eyes anywhere. He noticed her at just the same moment that she noticed him and he was currently grinning illegally in her direction. Damn he's hot, Brooke thought. Even hotter than what he was five years ago, she was surprised to find.

Julian's curly hair had been cut shorter so that here was a light curl to his dark hair. His face no longer had the youthful teenage look, not know that he had stubble upon his chin and jaw. A look that suited him well. He was dressed in jeans and a checkered button down shirt.

Without thinking twice, Brooke's legs were already transporting her towards him. They were like magnets that were being pulled closer together. When they were within a few feet of each other, she finally spoke.

"Hi stranger."

They joined in an embrace, her head nestled into his neck. It was where it fitted perfectly, still to this day.

"Beautiful as always Brookie," he whispered in her ear which sent chills down her spine. She was wearing a red silky vest with black leggings and heels; picture of perfection.

"You always were quite the charmer weren't you Producer Boy."

Her flirty nature just came naturally to her when she was around him.

"It's actually Producer, Director, Scriptwriter Boy now."

"Seriously! That's awesome. You're living the dream, just like you wanted."

"What about you? I hear you have your own clothing company."

"Small clothing company," she corrected with a proud smile that mimicked his.

"It's big enough to be noticed by Maci's."

"Have you been reading about me Julian Baker?" she nudged him with her hip playfully.

"A little. It's good to know that you got everything you wanted Brooke. It's all I ever wanted for you."

Brooke could feel the tension between them increasing slightly. So many years of things left unsaid stood between them. They never did discuss their demise. Brooke couldn't help thinking that Sam finding her Julian box today was a sign. Maybe destiny was stepping in and giving Brooke a push in the right direction.

"So I assume Peyton invited you? Are you friends from LA or-"

"There you are!" The newly dyed red haired Peyton called out as she strutted to Julian's side, wrapping one arm around his back and the other hand straightening his shirt. "Where've you been?"

"Around," he replied with a smaller smile than what he was previously showing Brooke.

"Well it doesn't matter because it seems like you've already met. Julian, this is my best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is my fiance Julian." Peyton introduced the two people that she loved the most to each other.

Brooke's eyes instantly darted to Julian who now looked sheepish and guilty. Peyton continued to be oblivious to the newfound tension between the two brunettes. The word fiance echoed in Brooke's head. The man that had dominated her thoughts and heart was engaged. Engaged. It was such a horrid word. And he wasn't just engaged to anyone; he was engaged to her best friend.

She had always seen similarities between Peyton and Julian, and he was definitely Peyton's type. He was an indie guy with a creative career who was hot, what wasn't to love. But she never saw her as his type. Peyton was a tall, skinny blonde or red haired according to her newly coloured curls. Then again, Brooke always assumed that she was his only type...apparently not.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, I don't feel too good. I think I should get home. Drop by my store tomorrow and we can catch up," she spoke to Peyton and then giving her a hug. She turned to Julian, "It was nice meeting you Julian." She held out her hand for him to shake which he slowly did. "Bye," she muttered before swiftly leaving them and finding Haley.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley noticed Brooke's frantic look upon her face.

"He's here," was all she could mutter, leaving both Nathan and Haley confused.

"Who's here?"

"Julian."

"Wait, your Julian?" Haley's eyes were now large and round from the sudden appearance of the only guy that Brooke had ever loved.

"Yes, my Julian. Except, he's not my Julian anymore. He's engaged, to-" She didn't want to say it, the thought of Peyton and Julian together was making her want to puke. Even the way Peyton straightened his shirt, just wasn't right. "Peyton."

"What? But this is crazy," Haley was even more in shock. Nathan stood there speechless as he had only ever heard of Julian briefly.

"Ive got to get home Haley. I can't be here with the two of them, it's not right. I'll call you tomorrow or something," Brooke promised before hugging her two friends and leaving.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._

_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made._

_Who would've known how bitter sweet this would taste._

Julian felt horrible. Brooke's heartbroken face was imprinted on his mind. He hadn't meant for her to find out like that, he had wanted to tell her himself. That was why he was now stood at a red door that he hoped was Brooke's. As the door opened, Julian came face to face with a brunette teenage girl who was holding a toddler.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for Brooke Davis but I must have the wrong-" Julian apologised but was cut short by the teenager.

"Brooke!" she shouted. "Your booty call is here and he's kinda hot."

Julian smirked at the teenager's description of him. But it was the little boy in her hands that was holding his attention. He reminded him of her so much, though he didn't know that Brooke had a brother. Or a sister for that matter.

"Samantha!" Brooke shouted appalled as she walked to the front door but quickly stopped in her tracks when she saw Julian. "Errm could you give us a minute please Sam and take Ryan upstairs for me?"

"Momma, me stay," the toddler whined. His floppy curls were too long and fell over his eyes but even to Julian, it was endearing.

Brooke lifted the toddler out of Sam's arms and cuddled him.

"Momma will be up soon and I'll read you your favourite story. How about that RyRy?" Brooke tried to bargain with him.

"Promith?" he asked with a lisp.

"I always keep my promises baby boy. Now go with your sister and I'll be up soon." She kissed his curly haired head and passed him back to Sam.

"Keep it PG13 guys," she sarcastically replied before heading upstairs.

"Sorry about her. She's got too much attitude," Brooke nervously giggled. "Come in, please."

Julian entered Brooke's house. It was quaint and small. That small that her hallway was part of her living room.

"How did you find me?" Brooke wondered.

"I found Haley and harassed her until she told me. But i wasn't sure if I'd got the wrong place when, Sam is it? Opened the door. I didn't know you had kids."

"I didn't know you had a fiancee," she quickly retorted in a slightly bitter moment.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you myself but I didn't want to do it over the phone or twitter."

"I'm not on twitter."

"Well whatever. I wanted to do it in person. But by the time I found you, it was too late."

"You're right, it is too late. Too late for you to come back into my life. I'm a different person now. I'm a mother of two children. You can't just come round here like we're eighteen years old again, it's too late for all of that."

"Brooke, I didn't let you go. It was you who let me go remember."

She closed her eyes to try and forget but she knew that she could never forget.

"I dont want to talk about this right now. I've got to read to my son."

Julian nodded. "How old is he?"

"He's not yours if that's what you were thinking."

"I didn't think he was, I just wondered how you ended up having a child and me not knowing about it."

"I keep my private life, extremely private and I don't want my children in gossip magazines. I don't mean to be rude Julian, but don't you have a fiancee to get home to?"

"I just thought we should talk but you're clearly not ready for that tonight," he accepted, "But I do think we need to talk. You were once a best friend to me Brooke and I was yours, almost five years apart doesn't change that."

"Actually Julian, it changed everything." She opened the door for him to leave.

"Its good to know that you're doing well Brooke," he said before leaving.

Brooke closed the door, leaning back on it and closing her eyes. Every single feeling that she had ever had for him was still there and stronger than ever.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you._

_Don't forget me I beg._

_I'll remember you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

* * *

_Authors note: Anyway, so a few questions have hopefully been answered. Peyton is the red haired fiance of Julian's, Ryan and Sam are Brooke's kids and Julian has moved to Tree Hill but him and Brooke haven't spoke in about four and a half years. You'll find out in later chapters how Julian and Peyton met, how Brooke came round to having Ryan and Sam and why Brulian ended. Please leave reviews :) let's get them to 100 guys!_


	16. Make Me Keep Wanting You

_ Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I've been ill and stuck in bed therefore, uninspired to write. Thankyou all for your reviews, sorry I havent replied, I just wanted to get this updated for you. The feedback from last chapter was tremendous and I'm glad that none of you knew that Peyton was Julian's new girlfriend. I have the next chapter written so if I get enough reviews, I shall upload tomorrow if I'm still not in bed ill. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own from this chapter are from Jana Kramer's song, 'Why You Wanna'. All rights belong to her.  
_

* * *

_Out of all the places in this little town_

_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red_

_Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

Awaking from a nightmare is always terrible. For a split second, you wonder whether everything you've just seen was real or whether your mind was playing tricks. Most of the time, you find that your imagination is just more vivid than you once thought and those disasters that had occurred were simply in your head whilst you slept. For Brooke Davis, it wasn't just a dream. She awoke knowing that her best friend was still engaged to the man that had once told her that he would love her forever. Her head was pounding and her stomach churning. Luckily for Brooke, she had her cure right there, next to her in bed.

"Morning little man," she grinned at her three year old son who was lay on the pillow next to her. At some point in the night, Ryan had climbed into Brooke's king size bed. Brooke was used to waking up to his heart shaped face; it was her favorite part of the day.

"Amornin Mama" he chirped back in his southern accent, that he had acquired more than most people I'm Tree Hill, his curly hair crazier than ever as it curled in a hundred different directions.

Brooke held in a giggle. She didn't know where he got some of his words from sometimes.

"Are you hungry yet?"

He nodded enthusiastically. He had Brooke's excitement for sure.

"Good. Let's wake that sister of yours up and she can help us make your favorite." Brooke sat up and pushed the bed throw from off her as Ryan jumped up and shouted with his lisp:

"WAFFLETH!" He bounced off the bed, wearing only an old tshirt of Sam's that was three sizes too big for her so was even bigger on Ryan, and ran to Sam's room upstairs.

Brooke already felt better. She might not have Julian but she had Sam and Ryan; they were her saving graces and she couldn't be more grateful to have them in her life. Looking at Ryan though, always made her think of the conversation that she had with Julian where they discussed having children.

*FLASHBACK*

_"So how's Alex? Is she there now?" Brooke asked Julian as they continued their phone conversation. Brooke had been back at Tree Hill for two months. Her and Julian talked most days to tell each other about their days in High School._

_"She's at a pre-natal baby class or something. My mom went with her. You should see her Brooke, she's getting big," he told her with excitement._

_"I can't wait to come back next month. Thanksgiving with the Baker's. It's gonna be fun."_

_"Even better now that Alex is hormonal most days."_

_"Is she that bad?"_

_"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'd be worse," he teased._

_"Shut up!" Brooke giggled down the phone. And then got serious. "Do you think about that stuff? Like marriage and babies. I know you want the perfect house with the picket fence and stuff but-" she hesitated._

_"You want to know if I think about those things with you?" he knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't even have to answer because he replied. "Yes, I do think about our future and one day us moving in together. You're gonna come here for college or I'll come to you and we'll get an apartment with Alex until she finds her own place. Then after a few years, we'll get engaged in the winter and married in the summer. Within our first year of marriage, you'll be pregnant."_

_"What will we have?" she played along. It was actually heartwarming to hear him talk about their future together. She had considered them together but never as far as planning children._

_"It doesn't matter. Whether it's a boy or a girl, it will have your dimples and my grin. And we'll have a perfect fairy tale ending."_

_"I like the sound of that, even if it is cheesy."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

But they never did get their dream future because Brooke didn't even get to LA for Thanksgiving that year. That was the start of their problems.

* * *

Managing to escape from her noisy house, Brooke found herself sat in her new store. Thankfully, the builders were dealing with another client today so she had the place to herself to think and contemplate. That was until Haley dropped by.

The two friends positioned themselves on two stools in the furniture less store with two cups of coffee; mocha double latte with extra foam for Brooke and a cinnamon soy latte for Haley, from Karen's cafe respectively considering it was now where Haley and Lucas worked whilst Karen was in LA.

"Start from the beginning," Haley told Brooke as she sipped some of her coffee.

"I don't really know what to say Hales. One minute I was talking to Peyton and she was telling me that she was engaged, the next minute I find out its Julian. I just couldn't be near them, it was too much so I left and then he came round to my house later that night." Brooke explained slightly pissed still.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. He would have found me eventually and it was actually better this way because he met Sam and Ryan."

"How did that go?" Haley's eyed now widened with shock.

"Not great. I told him to leave when he asked to talk." Brooke noticed Haley's eyebrows kink. "What? I had to read Ryan a story before bed."

"Are you sure you weren't just avoiding the whole thing?"

"Don't think you know me, Haley James Scott, because you don't," Brooke smirked as she knew that it was a complete lie. Haley could read Brooke like a book, majority of the time.

"Well you can't avoid him forever Brooke. They live here now."

"I know," she cried out in despair, running her fingers through her hair. "What do I do? I've been thinking about him ever since we broke up and now this."

"What did you expect Brooke? That he would stay single forever in hope that one day you would get back together? He had to move on with his life and you did too." Haley referred to Ryan.

"But why Peyton? And what is she thinking? Whatever happened to True Love Always that she was supposed to have with Luke?"

"Come on, we both know that they were both to blame for their break up."

Brooke nodded, "I know, you're right. I'm just so confused right now. How's Luke dealing with all of this?"

"Worse than you," Haley started. "I stayed over at his last night. We stayed up all night talking. I think deep down, he knew she'd met someone. They would email from time to time but he didn't think it was serious. But they spoke at the party."

"They did?" Brooke was speechless. Lucas and Peyton's breakup had been hard on all of them; they were the epic romance that nobody ever thought would end.

"Yeah, she came over to talk to us all. Her and Nathan were back to their playful ways in a matter of seconds, like nothing had changed. He's missed her too you know." Brooke nodded; Nathan loved Peyton as much as Brooke did. "She asked Lucas how he was and whether he had been writing. She actually seemed genuinely upset that he'd stopped. He's a mess, that's for sure."

Aren't we all, Brooke thought taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

The day dragged on and Brooke wished she could get home. Usually she spent her Sunday's dressed in her most comfortable pajamas sat on the couch watching movies with Ryan and Sam, eating whatever they wanted. So to be in work today, was a bit of a chore for Brooke. But her summer clothing line wasn't going to design itself so she was thankful that Sam offered to watch Ryan whilst she worked.

Whenever Brooke lacked inspiration, she always turned to a certain song; 'Dont You (Forget About Me)'. That's what was playing in the store as she got lost in her designs. Usually she'd be dancing wildly to it but right now she was just happy to be drawing. That's when Julian Baker walked in.

Brooke couldn't help but snigger slightly at the irony that he should walk in as she was feeling so inspired and as the song that started their relationship was playing.

"I come bearing gifts," he said as he walked further into the shop and closer to her. "You know, just in case you wanted to kick me out again." He passed her the smoothie that he had in his hand. Her heart warmed to him at the memory of the day she had made smoothies and most of it ended up on the Walls.

"I'm sorry for last night," she apologized. "I was in shock. It's been so long since we last saw each other and I never thought I'd see you here in Tree Hill."

"And engaged to your best friend?" He knew the real reason why she was so bothered about seeing him again. She nodded in response. "Well if it helps, I was a little surprised too. I didn't expect to come here and see you with two children."

"It's my life now."

"I get that but you can't avoid me Brooke. I know we didn't end in the greatest of ways but I'd like to think that you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," she confirmed. He finally took a seat in the stool that Haley was sat in previously.

"That's good to know," he grinned. "Because I'm planning on sticking around and was hoping we could at least be friends?"

"So the move is permanent?"

"Yeah, I'm shooting a movie here and Peyton missed home."

"You're producing a movie?" She spoke with pride.

"Producing, directing and writing a movie to be more precise."

"Of course," she remembered what he had said to her at Peyton's housewarming party. Or should she say _their_ housewarming party. They were a couple now which meant they shared things like that; much to Brooke's dismay. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too Brooke. Happy that you got the family that you never had growing up." There was certain resentment that he couldn't quite hold back. It was supposed to be both of them having that family. "How did that come about anyway?" He finally breached upon the subject.

"I'm not quite ready to talk to you about my past yet Julian. You can't expect things to go back to how they used to be."

"I'm just trying to work out who you are now and how you got to be here."

"I get that, I just need time."

"I can give you time Brooke. I'll wait till you're ready to talk." _Just like I've always waited, he thought._ "I've got some business to sort out, so I guess I'll see you soon then?"

Memories of her airport departure entered both of their heads.

"I'll see you soon." she finished and watched him leave the store.

She desperately wanted to talk to him; tell him every little thing that had happened to her over the years and she wanted to know everything that had happened to him. But thoughts of their break up and that night that she told him it was over rushed through her head and she wasn't quite ready to admit just how wrong she had been.

_Sooo _

_Why you wanna_

_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love _

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_

_You were thinkin'_

_You were doing_

_Moving in for a hug_

_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued_

_Why you gotta why you wanna_

_Make me keep wanting you_

It had been a busy day for Brooke. First Haley dropping by like the good friend she is. Then Julian bringing her a smoothie like they were eighteen years old again and she had never broken his heart. And now Peyton.

"I'm sorry Brooke," she apologized after they had been crying on each other's shoulders for at least fifteen minutes. Brooke pulled away and wiped her eyes. A small smile creeping across her face.

"I'm sorry too. I guess we're both not good at keeping up the long distance thing," Brooke said thinking about Peyton and Julian.

"But it wasn't even the long distance thing. God I was stupid to cut you out of my life because I was stubborn. You're my best friend Brooke," she grasped onto Brooke's arms. Brooke could see it in her eyes that Peyton was sorry; she was never one to apologize unless she really meant it. "I was hurt and I missed Luke so much. I just don't understand how he could walk out on me because I said someday. So I tried to cut out everything that reminded me of him; books, the color blue, Tree Hill, you. I missed you though and by the time I realized how stupid I'd been, I was too scared to come to you, thinking you would turn me away," she admitted.

"I would never do that. Look at how much we've been through together. I would have come to LA and stayed with you for as long as you wanted. Lucas had Haley to fall back on because he really was heartbroken. And then you had no one, and that's what hurts Peyton."

"Actually I had Julian. I met him the day after me and Lucas broke up. It wasn't for a few months after that that we started dating. But it was like I was in this Julian bubble and I was happy in that. We had no history standing in the way of us and he didn't know about my past and it was nice to forget for a while and start over. He's just a really great guy."

"I know," Brooke told Peyton with full meaning. Peyton lifted her eyebrow in wonderment. "I want us to go back to how we used to Peyton so I think we should be honest with each other. I know Julian, before I'd even met him yesterday."

"How well do you know him?"

Brooke had kinda thought that Peyton might have made the connection but apparently not.

"Really well, or at least I used to. He's the guy I was going to stay in LA for." Brooke couldn't help but wear a guilty expression on her face as Peyton's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Oh my- I didn't think. I should have known but I've only ever seen pictures of him that you've shown me and he was a bit geeky then. He's totally changed now."

Brooke wanted to step in and tell Peyton that she didn't know what she was talking about. To Brooke, Julian had always been sexy.

"Did you two have sex?" Peyton exclaimed questioningly and Brooke could see the fear on her face.

"No of course not," Brooke lied. "I left before we had the chance."

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys must have lots to catch up on. I've got to go back to LA tonight for some meetings to do with the label. You and Julian should have dinner."

"I can't, I've got Sam and Ryan to think of." Peyton's eyes squinted in confusion. "My children. Sam's my foster daughter and Ryan's my three year old son."

* * *

Taking her heels off and flopping down on the couch was always the first thing to do when she got home and today was no different. She entered her house to the sound of music blasting and her two kids dancing crazily in the centre of her living room. Sam had a way with Ryan that warmed Brooke's heart and the grin on his face was what every mother wants to see.

"Whatcha doing, you crazy fools?" Brooke laughed as she flopped on the couch and took off her shoes.

"We dancin' momma," Ryan shouted over the music as he waved his arms in the air. "You too!"

"I don't know Ry, mommas tired."

"Pleaaath," he begged with a pout that was very similar to Brooke's.

"Yeah Brooke, come dance," Sam asked.

"Oh fine then," Brooke caved and got up to dance with Sam and Ryan. They jumped about and sang with all their heart, even Sam who wasn't one to let herself go.

Once Ryan tired himself out, Sam and Brooke decided to rest on the couch with two cups of coffee whilst they watched Ryan color at the table.

"So that guy that came round last night; are you ever gonna tell me who he is? He's the guy from the box right?" Sam broached the subject.

She nodded. "He's my ex boyfriend," Brooke told her after taking a sip of her coffee.

"From New York?"

Sam only joined Brooke and Ryan at the beginning of the year when Brooke began her move to Tree Hill so she didn't know much about Brooke's previous relationships; only one, Ryan's father.

"No from LA when I was eighteen."

"But that was like ten years ago."

"Excuse me girly but I am not that old. I'm only twenty three." She watched Sam smirk.

"Whatever. Why've you got all that stuff and how come I've never met him?"

"I don't know. I've just never been able to let it go," she admitted. Sam was the only person that Brooke felt secure with telling everything to. She told Haley a lot but Haley had her own problems and Sam was a great listener. Her and Brooke were more like sisters than mother and daughter but it worked for them and Brooke knew that Sam was finally coming round to looking at Brooke in a motherly way. "I haven't seen him in over four years."

"What happened?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"We just weren't meant to be," Brooke lied. It was the same lie she had been telling herself for the past four and a half years and for a while she managed to convince herself but seeing his face only reminded her that, that wasn't the real reason why they broke up.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hey Brooke, it's only me," Julian said down the phone. "I was just calling to see how you are and to check that you're still coming next weekend. Call me back. I love you!" he finished and threw his cell on his bed and then ran his fingers through his hair in desperation. _

_"No answer still?" Alex asked from her spot at the computer desk as she wrote a paper for school. _

_"Nothing. It's been four days since I spoke to her and even then it was a quick text to tell me she was alive. What the hell's going on with her?" he stressed!_

_"I don't know buddy. I haven't spoken to her in at least a week. I guess she's busy. She does have a lot going on; school president, captain of the cheerleading squad, starting to design clothes. It's a lot to do."_

_"She's got enough time for her other friends though. Have you seen her Facebook pictures?" _

_Alex nodded. _

_"I just don't know what's changed between us."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Well he seemed nice the other night," Sam concluded.

"You're just saying that because he laughed at your sarcastic humour," Brooke rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"He laughed because I'm kinda funny, _Mom!" _

Sam only called Brooke mom when she was ill or when she wanted to make her aware of things.

"You're also a pretty great daughter, you know that?"

"Oh god, not the tears again."

Sam didn't like to show her feelings, only to Ryan, in case she got her heart broken. It was the main reason why she couldn't call Brooke mom.

"No I mean it." Brooke put her cup on the table next to her and leant over to wrap her arms around Sam. "I love you Sam."

"Yeah I kinda like you too," Sam replied with a one armed hug, and Brooke knew that it was Sam's way of saying "Thanks for being my mom."

"I finished Momma," Ryan interrupted the moment and help up his drawing. Brooke could make out a beach and her, Sam and Ryan stood on it. Then a man further away. "You, Thammy and me."

"And whose the other person baby?" Although she already knew the answer.

"My daddy thilly," he said matter of factly with his lisp.

Sam noticed Brooke's eyes fill with tears so changed the subject. "Am I the one with 6 arms?"

* * *

After eating their take out Chinese food (Brooke still didn't love cooking) and putting Ryan to bed, Sam got started on her English paper whilst Brooke got back to designing some clothes for her new line.

At nine o clock, there was a knock at the door. Brooke got off the couch and walked to the front door, assuming it would be Sam's best friend Jack. But who she opened the door to was the sexy LA producer that was wearing that navy blue sweater that she loved on him so much.

"Julian," she whispered.


	17. Is There A Chance?

_Authors Note: Tried to get this up as soon as possible :) Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad to see that y'all are liking the way the story is going. Please continue to review! This chapter is for my 100th reviewer: paigematthewsfan21.  
Thanks for reviewing every chapter and sticking with the story!  
_

* * *

_Don't know what to do anymore_

_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_

_I'll drown in my tear storming sea,_

_That would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

"Julian," she whispered.

"From the look on your face, you weren't expecting me?" He bit his lip nervously.

"No, was I supposed to?"

"Peyton said that you told her that we knew each other and she thought we should catch up. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Brooke nodded, "I told her that I couldn't today because I was looking after Ryan."

Julian took a sneak peek into the house to see the living room empty and everything quiet. "It doesn't look like you're busy now."

"Actually I was designing some stuff for my new line."

"Please Brooke, we have to talk."

What's the point, Brooke thought. She had lost Julian forever; the only man she had ever loved completely.

"I don't know how to do this Julian," she admitted.

"We've been friends before. I'm sure we can do it again. Plus I've brought your favorite," he said pointing to his over shoulder bag.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she let him in all the same and led them to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as he sat down and opened his bag.

Pulling out a bottle of red wine, he said, "Two glasses?"

Brooke smiled before walking to her kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard and then placing them on the coffee table in front of her couch, where her and Julian were now sat. He poured the wine and then delved back into his bag and pulled out a packet of Oreos and a bag of marshmallows with a smirk.

"I thought you'd like a taste of our past," he said as he passed her an Oreo and a marshmallow.

"I haven't had this in years." She took a bit out of the Oreo/Marshmallow sandwich. "Just as good as they used to be."

Julian laughed, "Some things will never change."

_All the same_

_I don't want mudslinging games_

_It's such a shame_

_To let you walk away_

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_

_This day's spinning circus on a wheel_

_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_

_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

After finishing the bottle of wine and laughing at movies they had seen recently, they moved on to a second bottle from Brooke's collection.

"We've missed out on a lot huh?" she said, finally gaining breath after laughing so hard.

"I guess five missing years does that."

"Four and a half," she muttered.

"Does it matter? It's still years that we spent apart," he said bitterly.

"I don't want to fight with you Julian," she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. So how about you tell me what you've been up to the past few years." He took a sip of wine.

"I will, if you will first." Her head was heavily intoxicated by the wine; she was never able to handle her wine.

"Okay, deal. What do you want to know?"

"How did you and Peyton meet?" She asked the question that was making her feel sick.

"I was at her record label trying to get a license to use one of their bands songs for a movie I was working on and I got lost. I happened to stumble upon Peyton crying in the copy room."

"She'd broken up with Lucas?"

"Exactly. Nothing much happened after that; she shown me the correct room, helped me get the license and then we went for coffee. We were just friends for a few months. We both wanted different things you know. She was wanting to forget a long term relationship and I was craving the one that I'd lost. But then New Years, two years ago now, we had our first kiss and we've been together ever since. She's the reason why I now have a relationship with my dad and I'm the reason why she's starting her own record label. We're good together."

"Really? I just never thought she was your type," Brooke explained. Julian noticed her glossy hazel eyes and the slight slur in her voice which gave away the fact that she was drunk, or at least tipsy.

"I don't even know what my type is anymore. I used to think it was you but I guess it's Peyton."

"And she makes you happy?" Brooke feared what his answer might be.

"Most of the time. We have our arguments and we're both too stubborn to admit that we're wrong but when we're not arguing, we're playing card games or spending hours in record shops."

"No 80s movies?" Brooke smiled.

"Peyton doesn't exactly like them."

"No I know. She prefers horrors."

"That's Peyton alright."

He spoke so confidently about how much he knew Peyton and it scared Brooke. He used to talk that way about her. All she could think of was them two together; sat eating dinner, making out on the couch, and then having sex. It wasn't normal for her to be thinking these things, Brooke knew that, but they still invaded her thoughts, making her feel ill.

_Shut it out_

_I've got no claim on you now_

_Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

She had no right to be jealous, not after everything she put him through but it was a feeling that Brooke knew wasn't going away anytime soon. She tried to change the conversation in an attempt to erase the image of Julian and Peyton's naked bodies wrapped around each other.

"So how is your mom and dad?" she asked. She was always fond of Sylvia but not so much of Paul.

"They're really great actually. Me and my dad are working together on my new movie and my mom is finally 100% off alcohol. She hasn't touched a drop of it in four years. She's back to her old self. And it's all thanks to Alex."

"How is she?" Brooke's mood lightened at the thought of Alex.

"Better. I assume you read about her in the tabloids?" he said referring to Alex's somewhat colorful past.

"A little. I wasn't sure how much of it was true. I was gonna call but it had been a couple of years since I had spoken to her and I wasn't sure what reaction I'd get," Brooke admitted guiltily. "What happened to her?"

"She got involved with the wrong people. There was some sleazy 'photographer'," he used air quotes. "He befriended Alex, seduced her, made her feel special and then got her hooked to drugs. He'd take pictures of her half naked, she slightly remembers being in a few, let's say home movies."

Brooke knew that he meant a sex tape. She didn't know the guy but he sounded like the worst sort of person.

"She was doing all sorts of drugs; E, coke, heroine. I don't think there's a drug that she hasn't done. She'd go on three day binges, drinking and taking drugs, and then turn up in the middle of the night. My mum sympathized with her and she's my best friend, we couldn't exactly not let her in. She would cry and apologize; say she was gonna get better for Chuck," he mentioned Alex's son. "But sooner or later, that perv would find her and she was in the same mess again."

"Is Chuck aware of any of this?"

"He started to pick up on things, especially when Alex almost choked on her own puke and he was in the room with her. I wanted to..." he hesitated, not wanting Brooke to judge him. She sympathetically stroked his arm and he knew that she never would. "I wanted to hit her you know and tell her to pull herself together."

Brooke could see the distress on his face, even thinking about Alex's ordeal was tearing apart.

"It's okay to think that Julian," she tried to help.

"Is it? It's okay to hit your best friend who's like a sister?" he shook his head. "I didn't. I could never do it. Even after everything she did and said, I stuck around, mainly for Chuck. He's a really great kid, always smiling and talking. I didn't want her to destroy him."

"So what changed?"

"Alex did. She was in her favourite bar one night and she passed out. She'd drank herself into a stupor and the only person there was Chase, the barman. He recognized Alex cause she was there all the time but he didn't know where she lived so he took her back to his place, put her to bed and he slept on the couch."

Brooke smiled; it was something Julian would do and had to do several times with his mom.

"When she woke up the next morning, her and Chase spoke for hours. When he brought her home, she said she was going into rehab. So she did. She cut everything bad for her out of her life. And Chase stuck around. He was there through everything. He didn't have to be, he just wanted to be. He even took on father role to Chuck. Him and Alex have been together ever since. They moved to Chicago in May. It was a late birthday present from Chase to Alex," he grinned.

"Why Chicago?"

"It's been Alex's dream to live there, ever since she watched Ferris Bueller when she was twelve." They both laughed. "So Chase bought them a house and they're happy there. She's lucky to have him, although he'd say that he's lucky to have her."

"I'm glad it worked out for her. I miss her so much and I've never even seen Chuck. What's he like?"

"I've got a picture in my wallet."

Julian bent down on the couch to get his wallet out of his bag. Brooke couldn't help but admire the man in front of her. It was odd now calling him a man instead of a boy but he was definitely not a boy anymore! His arms had gotten more muscular, Brooke assumed from surfing. He seemed to look taller and less scrawny, definitely more filled out. Her mind wandered to what he looked like under that grey t shirt.

He could feel her eyes on him, racing up and down his body and it gave him chills. He assumed that such feelings would go away but they hadn't. He rummaged through the back of his wallet where his small pictures were; him and Alex, Him and Peyton and the picture that he didn't want her to see. At that moment, he was glad that her eyes were on his arms than his hands otherwise she would have seen her face slide out of Julian's wallet. Quickly sliding it back into place, he found the picture of Chuck and took it out before closing his wallet and showing Brooke. Her flushed cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"He's got her smile," she concluded as she took the picture from his hand for a closer inspection. Chuck had sandy blonde hair which he must have got from his biological father along with his blue eyes. But that beaming smile and sun kissed skin was all Alex, as was his nose. He was sat on top of a pile of logs, smiling happily, dressed in a green t shirt and brown shorts.

"He sure does. He's always happy. He gets that from Alex alright. I took this when I took him fishing. He hates sport but seems to love fishing," Julian chuckled.

"I'll have to visit Alex sometime."

"She'd like that. Why did you cut her out of your life Brooke? It was one thing cutting me out, but why Alex?"

"For the same reason Peyton cut me out. Alex reminded me too much of you and I knew that I would never get over you if I was still around Alex."

_I'll tear myself away_

_That is what you need_

_There is nothing left to say_

_But_

_Is there a chance?_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_

_A reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_

_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_The day's still ashes and wine_

_Or are we ashes?_

"So you've managed to avoid telling me about your life," he smiled reassuringly and Brooke knew that he wasn't angry.

"Another time."

"It's getting late, I should-" he indicated to the door.

"Yeah of course," Brooke agreed.

Julian out his glass down as Brooke began to blow out the candles on her coffee table. As she stood up fully, she came face to face with Julian who was stood barely inches away from her. Neither said anything, only stared into each other's eyes, looking for answers. It was so tempting having Julian stood in front of her. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss the lips that she had missed for so long. Julian would be lying if he said that he didn't want to do the same.

But there was a wall. A wall that both of them had put up to stop their hearts from being broken again.

"I should go?" Julian questioned, his eyes never leaving Brooke's. Usually that would be a statement but he really was asking whether he should leave.

Brooke nodded, barely able to speak as his wine infused breath tickled her lips from the closeness. He softly kissed her cheek and for a moment, Brooke thought that he was aiming for her lips.

Just before he closed the door behind him, Brooke spoke.

"Julian, what was this?"

He thought about it for a second before replying, "It was like old times. Goodnight Brookie."

Brooke stood in her living room smiling as her hand touched the cheek that he had just kissed. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.


	18. We'll Be What Might Have Been

_Authors note: Thankyou to all that reviewed. Sorry it has been a while since I last updated, moving in to my flat at uni was stressful and I've been uber busy. My course starts on Tuesday (I'm doing creative writing and film for those interested :P) so I'm gonna try and fit fanfic writing into my schedule! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope yous do too! Please try and take the time to review, it will hopefully inspire me to write faster! xo_

_P.S I hope you all celebrated OTH day yesterday :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

* * *

_Please remember me and we will meet in memory_

_I'll ask about your day, you will laugh and start to say_

_You wanted to be with me since the moment that I left_

_But so much time has passed us by we'll promise that_

_If this is what we get, then lets make the most of it_

_We can dance around the clouds up here_

_And we'll be what might have been close our eyes and just pretend_

_That we are back again in Yesteryear_

Life in Tree Hill seemed to have worked itself out in the last two weeks. Brooke and Peyton had gone back to their old ways and spent every Tuesday together, Nathan was back at basketball camp, Lucas had considered writing and Brooke and Julian were friends again.

As Brooke walked hand in hand with her son into Karen's cafe, she couldn't help but think whatever made her want to leave this town that she called home?

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hi Brooke."_

_"Victoria?" Brooke was shocked that her mother was calling her on a random Wednesday in November._

_"How've you been?"_

_"Are you honestly asking about my well being?"_

_"You're still my daughter Brooke," Victoria told her and Brooke knew that she would be pursing her lips._

_"I've been better, I guess." The truth was, she was supposed to have gone to LA a week before but had called at last minute and cancelled. Since then, her conversations with Julian had been less frequent._

_"Maybe I've got some news to cheer you up then." Brooke waited in anticipation. "I've just got a call from Donald Rosenburg at Macy's. He's an old friend and I told him that you were interested in fashion. He said if you sent him some of your work then there might be a place for you to do an apprenticeship there."_

_"You mean, work at Macy's?" Brooke couldn't hide her smile._

_"Of course. You'll be working with some of the best fashion designers in America."_

_"Oh my god! I can't- I don't know what to say. Why did you do this for me?"_

_"Because you're my daughter."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It turns out Victoria was doing it for her own personal gain to get introduced to the right people but it worked out well for Brooke and by the end of senior year, she was on a plane to New York to start working with some of the best designers in the world.

That was four years ago and Brooke was glad that she had gone to New York but was even more glad to be home.

She and Ryan walked through the doors of Karen's cafe and the comforting smell of coffee and pumpkin pie hit them. They strolled to the front counter where Haley was smiling at customers as she poured them coffee. When she noticed her best friend, she came straight over.

"Hey Tigger!"

"Tutor wife! How are you on this fine November, almost December morning?"

"Somebody is cheery today."

"Well somebody's contracted builders are working on schedule," Brooke boasted proudly.

"Does that mean you'll be in here bugging me all day?" Haley joked.

"You're kidding right? Now that I'm done shouting at the contractors to hurry up, I've got to keep my eye on my hyperactive three year old that is running round here some place," she said as her eyes searched the cafe. "I swear, just this second, he was holding my hand."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's manic expression on her face. She could go from cheery to panic in a matter of seconds.

"Ryan Nathan Scott, get out from beneath that table right now mister!" she tried to order him but as he crept out from under the table giggling, she couldn't help but smirk. He was just too adorable and had a way of winning her over. "Go say hi to your Aunt Haley."

Ryan ran round the counter and underneath where Haley was and hugged her legs. She picked him up and kissed his curly haired head. And then waited for Brooke to carry on her rant.

"Then I've got to pick Sam up from school, you know to try and increase her street cred."

"I'm pretty sure she would hate that. No kid likes being picked up by their mom, even if their mom is Brooke Davis," Haley pointed out.

"Well it can be punishment for her being a sarcastic know it all," she winked.

Brooke said this but Haley knew that she loved those qualities about Sam. Sam was the complete opposite of what Brooke was in high school; she was doing extremely well in her classes, hated attention and popularity and preferred to spend time with her family than at parties. However, they shared the same insecurity and loneliness. This is what connected them and Brooke was proud of Sam for being different and not caring what anyone thought of her.

"And at some point during the day, I have to find the time to go to the store and shop for groceries because Sam says that I don't do enough cooking."

"She said that?"

"Well no. She actually said that I don't do any cooking but I choose to ignore criticism."

"There's the Tigger that I know and love," Haley smiled to herself.

"So are you gonna give your best friend a coffee to get her through the rest of the day?"

"What do you say Ryan? Shall we give your mom a drink?"

"Me drink!" he demanded which made the two woman laugh.

"Well that told me," Haley said. "One mocha double latte extra foam for Tigger and an apple juice for RyRy."

Haley passed Ryan over the counter to Brooke who let him sit in the children's corner to play with the toys. Haley had insisted that they have one when she told Karen that she'd take over running the place with Lucas. Haley's son Jamie was only five years old and would often have to go into work with his mom if there was no one to look after him.

"So how's the Julian situation?" Haley asked after walking back from giving Ryan his apple juice.

"As good as can be expected I suppose. We're friends. That's all we'll ever be now I guess," Brooke sighed. "You know what this is? This is karma."

"For what Brooke?"

"For me stealing Lucas from Peyton all those years ago." She slumped herself on a stool.

"I thought it was Peyton who stole him from you?"

"Yeah but I knew that they had that weird chemistry going on and I think deep down I knew that she liked him too. God, why did I have to be such a whore in high school?"

"You said it, not me." Haley slid Brooke's take away coffee cup over the counter towards her.

"Watch it Hales. You weren't so innocent in high school either." Brooke raised her eye brow playfully as she was only joking.

"Brooke, it's not karma okay. It's just bad luck. Maybe Julian isn't the one for you."

"But what if I'm the one for him?"

"It'll get better. You'll see. Now haven't you got some grocery shopping to be doing?"

* * *

Brooke trailed the aisles of the grocery store, pushing the shopping cart with Ryan sat in the middle of it. Currently on the cereal aisle, she picked up two boxes for Ryan to choose from.

"Cap'n Crunch or Froot Loops?"

"Froot Loops, hands down," said a familiar voice behind her.

Brooke turned to her side to see Julian grinning, a shopping basket hanging from his arm.

"Hey you! What brings you here?" she asked, smiling right back at him.

"Groceries." He held up his basket.

"Don't you hotshot producers have assistants to do that for ya?"

"I don't like letting the fame get to my head," he smirked. "And who's this then? I don't believe we've been introduced." he said turning to look at Ryan.

"I'm Ryan Nathan Davith," he spoke proudly.

"Pleased to meet you Ryan Nathan Davis. I'm Julian Andrew Baker," he held out his hand and the boy shook it excitedly.

"Are you my daddy?"

Julian quickly exchanged looks with Brooke whose smile started to break.

"Ryan, this is one of mommy's good friends okay?"

The boy nodded like he understood.

"Fancy some company?" Julian offered, trying to move on from Ryan's question.

"Sure, why not?" Brooke threw the box of Froot Loops into the cart as her and Julian continued walking down the aisle.

"Momma, can I have candy?" Ryan asked hopeful that he would get yes as an answer,

"No RyRy. You're hyper enough without sweets."

"Me bored momma," he pouted and Julian immediately felt sorry for him.

"Here we go buddy. Why don't you play with this?" he handed over his iPhone. "Look, you can take pictures on it."

"Julian he might break it," Brooke worried.

"Its fine. I'll get it replaced. Let him have fun with it for a while."

"Thanks," she whispered but he heard.

"So how's the store coming along?"

"So far, so good. It won't be open till next spring but I have enough designing to keep me busy till then. What about the movie making? When does filming start?"

They moved on to the next aisle and both picked up a packet of Oreos with a smile.

"The cast are moving out here after Christmas. I thought I'd let them spend Christmas with their families. Plus I still need to find a costume designer," he smiled nervously and Brooke instantly knew what he was implying.

"You want me to design the costumes?"

"I was hoping so, yeah."

"Julian, I can't. I've got a lot going on right now."

"But the store doesn't open till spring?"

"And you will still be filming then."

"Just say you'll think about it?" He grinned at her and she couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

Continuing to walk down the aisle, they looked like a perfect family to anyone passing by and Julian knew it. It broke his heart a little knowing that this is the life that he and Brooke could be living now but they had both moved on.

"Do you still surf? Brooke asked as she picked up a six pack bottle of water and placed it in the cart.

"A little. Not as much as I used to that's for sure. But if I do, it's always at Zuma."

"Does Peyton- I mean, has she-"

"Ever been?" he finished for her.

Brooke nodded.

"No. I always thought that it was our beach," he admitted and Brooke couldn't help but look into his chocolate brown eyes and thank him with a dimple laced smile.

"So what do you do now? You know, when you have free time," she pushed on.

"Up until they moved to Chicago, I spent a lot of time with Chuck or Alex. Me and Peyton go to record stores a lot or I go to the cinema."

"With a notepad and pen?" Brooke nudged him with her hip as she remembered what he used to do when she was in LA.

"Yes, still with a notepad and pen," he chuckled.

It was strange how quickly they were able to go back to how they used to be, like it was just yesterday rather than a faded memory.

"I like this," Brooke said.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't think us being friends would be easy."

"No, me neither but I guess we have to make the most of what we have now and not think too much about the past or stuff we may or may not regret."

Julian wasn't sure what Brooke meant and wasn't going to ask as he knew she would avoid it so instead they carried on walking.

_And so with every breath, I'm breathin in to regret the day I left_

_And I can feel it now, my heart is like the empty house_

_Where we used to lay together past the break of day_

_But now the days have passed us by, like dreams that fade_

_If this is what we get, then lets make the most of it_

_We can dance around the clouds up here_

_And we'll be what might have been close our eyes and just pretend_

_That we are back again in Yesteryear._

After finishing their shopping, they exited the store with Julian carrying Ryan, at the little boy's request, and Brooke holding several bags whilst Julian held the remainder. They head to Brooke's black Audi station wagon first.

"I don't think I've said it yet but nice car," he stood in awe.

"It'th Momma'th bat mobile. Right momma?" Ryan explained.

"You betcha Ry," Brooke agreed as she started to pile her grocery bags into the trunk of the car. "Its clean diesel too you know."

"Fashion designer by day, saving the planet by night," he joked.

"What are you driving now?"

He pointed a few car spaces away at the black Chevrolet truck.

"Is that?"

"That's the same truck I've been driving since I was seventeen years old yepp."

"Wow, didn't think it would last this long."

"Looks can be deceiving."

The sound of Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory blasted from Brooke's purse. She reached inside to answer her cell as Julian watched Ryan hum happily to the tune.

"Hello? This is she. What? Are you kidding? But I was there just this morning. Right, fine. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks."

Slightly pissed off, Brooke threw her cell into her purse and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's happened?" Julian asked.

"That was the contractors. They said that they've come across a problem with the building and want my opinion on whether they should knock a wall down. Who do they think I am? I don't know shit about building or architecture."

"Ohh! Momma you thweared" Ryan gasped causing Julian to laugh.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy will put a dollar in the curse box when we get home," she promised. It had been something that they started when Sam arrived to stop both her and Brooke from swearing in front of Ryan and so far it was working well, although Brooke could lose it from time to time.

"So do you need to head there now?"

"Well they want me to yeah. They said they can't continue with their work until I go over there but I still need to get all of this grocery home. Get Ryan some lunch. Then Sam finishes school an hour earlier today and I'm supposed to be picking her up. I can't possibly go to the store before doing all of that."

"Well why don't you let me help out a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I could take your groceries home, watch Ryan for a few hours. Sam can get the bus home and you can go to the store," he offered.

"Julian, don't be silly. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking Brooke, I'm offering. Now please, let me help you. It's not like the store is a safe place for Ryan to be at the minute anyway, what with Walls being knocked down and stuff."

He was right, Brooke thought. But was it irresponsible of her to just put Ryan in the care of a man that she used to know very well but hadn't seen in years?

"Look, I'll give you my cell number, you give me yours and any other ones you think I should have and I'll start putting all of the groceries into my truck."

"Are you sure about this Julian? I mean what about Peyton?"

"Peyton will be working late." _Just like every night_. "I want to help, now quit thinking about it and put your numbers into my cell," he said as he passed his cell to her along with Ryan and unloaded the bags from the trunk of her car.

By the time he was finished, Brooke had written down every number that she thought he might need; her's, Sam's, Haley's, the contractors, the doctors.

"Mommy loves you little man. Be good for Julian okay?" Ryan nodded his head. "Now give me a kiss." She smiled as he three year old wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss. "Good boy, I'll see you tonight."

She passed Ryan over into Julian's arms.

"Thanks again for doing this Julian. Hopefully I won't be too long. I've told Sam to get the bus so she'll be home in a couple of hours. Leave the grocery on the kitchen counter. Ryan will pretty much eat anything so whatever is easiest for you to make. The key is under the red plant pot, taped to the bottom. You've got all the numbers," Brooke listed things off. Julian thought how much she sounded like a mom and how she'd grown as a person in their years apart.

"I got it Brooke. I looked after Chuck most of his life. I know how to handle toddlers. But if I have any problems, I'll be sure to call you. Now go and we'll see you later, won't we Ryan?" he said talking to the little boy in his arms.

"Uh huh!"

"Okay, bye boys!" Brooke said before getting in her car and leaving the store with one final look I'm the rear view mirror at her two favorite guys.

* * *

Julian pulled into Brooke's drive and left the driver's seat to walk round and get Ryan from the passenger seat. He had talked the entire journey home. He was more like Brooke than Julian first thought. Next to the red front door was three plant pots; red, dark purple and brown. Ryan kindly informed Julian that they were painted his, Brooke's and Sam's favorite colors. Julian untaped the key from the pot and let himself and Ryan into the house.

"Are you okay here for a second? I'm gonna get the the groceries," Julian checked with Ryan who nodded.

After fifteen minutes, the groceries were put away and Ryan was sat on a stool at the kitchen counter eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Do you want an apple?" Julian asked after swallowing the last part of his sandwich.

"Pleathe," Ryan nodded. "Pieceth"

"You want me to cut it?"

"Momma alwayth chopth my apple."

"Well alright then. Chopping it is."

Julian did as the little boy requested and then sat next to him after pouring them both some juice.

"So after you finish eating, what do you want to do?"

Ryan shrugged as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"Well what do you do with your mom or Sam?"

"I drawed a lot. Momma thaid I'd be like her when'd I grow up."

"Oh really? I can color but I can't draw. I write stories though."

"Like Thammy?" Ryan asked. Julian could see jelly on his chin and chuckled at how it got there. He picked up the cloth from further across the counter and wiped Ryan's chin before continuing.

"Well how about a board game? Your mom must have some here. We always used to play them."

His search for a board game didn't last long because in the cabinet in the living room was Monopoly.

"This Ryan is the best game you will ever play," Julian grinned and began to set it out on the dining room table.

"How do you play?"

"Come here buddy and I'll show you."

* * *

"Brooke, I'm home and why the hell did I have to get the bus?" Sam demanded as she stormed through the door. Julian and Ryan both turned to look at her. When Sam noticed Julian dressed in an apron, she continued. "Where's Brooke? And please don't say she's getting changed in the bedroom."

Julian chuckled. "Actually, Brooke is at her store. She got called to go there urgently so I offered to look after Ryan."

Sam was now at the kitchen counter, Julian stood on the other side with Ryan who was sat on a stool, which Julian must have moved to the centre of the room.

"That's awfully nice of you new guy. So why'd you do it? Want to get into Brooke's pants or something?"

"I have a fiancée."

"If that's your story," she shrugged before planting herself down on the stool and pulled a notepad from her book and placing it in front of her on the counter. "What are you doing anyway?"

"We cooking food for momma!" Ryan cried out in excitement.

"I promised him that I'd teach him how to cook. Brooke was never good at cooking when I knew her so I thought I'd help out a little bit. You like lasagna right?" The last thing he wanted was to get on the wrong side of Brooke's kids.

"Lasagna's good," Sam said. She then opened her pad and started to write.

"What'cha writing?" Julian asked as he began to chop some onions, Ryan watching in wonderment.

"It's a paper for my English class."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"Death."

She could have explained further but she didn't feel like death needed an explanation; it was what it was, blunt and matter of fact.

"Can I hear some?" He was genuinely interested in Sam's writing skills being a writer himself to an extent.

"Errm okay but it's not really finished." Julian nodded. "Grief is like the Ocean. It's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time and faith and love. There's nothing romantic about death." She finished reading. "Like I said, it's not finished."

"No, that's really good. It's a little personal, but have you experienced death yourself?"

"No. I've never had a family or friends to lose to death. I just write from imagination. You know, how it would feel if I lost Ryan. Or Brooke."

Julian knew straight away that Sam was emotionally reserved. She put on a sarcastic front to protect herself but deep down she was just as vulnerable and scared as any other teenager out there.

"Do you write a lot? Or just for class?"

"I write some. I have ideas, I just don't know what to do with them half the time."

"Well I write scripts and I'd love to help you develop some of your ideas. Maybe you can spend a day on set with me when the crew gets here. Have a look round and see if it's someone you'd like to, I don't know, pursue maybe?"

Sam tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but it was. Here was someone giving her an opportunity in life, which was rare for Sam. The last person to give her a chance was Brooke and it was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Now Julian was doing the same. "Sure, sounds good."

Julian smiled and then let Sam continue writing whilst he cooked dinner with help from Ryan.

* * *

Brooke was so relieved to get into her car and get away from her store. One thing she didn't like was clutter and other people's disorganization. But she seemed to be completely surrounded by that at her store. After explaining again to the contractors just exactly how she wanted the layout of the room to be, she stayed for a bit longer to ensure that they did things right.

Now she was finally in her drive, parked next to Julian's, who she was surprised to see was still around. As she entered her house, a waft of home cooked food overwhelmed her. Julian was stood before her in the kitchen in an apron as her two children were sat at the counter eating.

"You're still here and in my apron," Brooke smiled as she stood next to the kitchen counter after kissing the heads of her children.

"I thought you might like some dinner." Julian passed her a plate of lasagna with garlic bread on the side.

"Thanks." She noticed that he had no plate. "Are you not joining us?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I've got to get back to the apartment and cook some dinner for me and Peyton." He took the apron off over his head and hung it back on the hook on the kitchen wall next to the fridge.

"Well take some of this, there's plenty left."

"Peyton doesn't like lasagna."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Look I'm gonna go. RyRy, thanks for helping me cook dinner." The little boy grinned. He had managed to get lasagna sauce round his mouth and Brooke and Julian laughed. "Sampson, keep writing."

Sam nodded. Usually she hated nicknames but she let it go with Julian. In fact she quite liked it and Brooke picked up on it.

Julian made his way to the front door, Brooke following closely behind after she had put her plate down. They stepped out on to her front porch and she closed her door.

"Thanks for today Julian. You helped me out so much."

"Anytime Brooke. He's a great kid. I actually had a lot of fun."

"I don't know how you did it?"

Julian looked at her puzzled.

"I come home and you have managed to get both of them to sit down and eat dinner. Ryan is usually running around like a mad person and Sam prefers to eat in her room. She's not a fan of family traditions like eating dinner together."

"I didn't do anything. They did it themselves."

"Well thanks. Maybe we should go grocery shopping more often."

"I'd like that."

He nodded and turned to leave, getting in his truck and driving home. Making her way back inside to the kitchen area, Brooke couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her lips and Sam noticed.

"He's nice Brooke. Julian." Sam added.

"He seemed to like you Sampson," she mocked and got a glare from Sam. "I'm going to get Ryan in the bath okay?"

"Yeah, I was just going to skype Jack."

Brooke picked up Ryan into her arms before saying, "Have you finished your homework?"

"I've just got a few math problems to do."

"Well get them done before skype."

Then Brooke and Ryan walked to the bathroom that was in between both of their rooms. Ryan was telling Brooke how Julian had taught him to cook whilst Brooke smiled affectionately at her little boy that brought her so much love.


	19. Fall For You, Over Again

_Authors Note: Wow! It has been far too long since I last updated. I am really sorry. I know my updates aren't getting any faster but classes, homework, my job and writing are hard to juggle so stay with the story because I'm not giving up on it. Once again I havent replied to your reviews. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get this up as soon as I finished it. I just want you all to know that I'm grateful for every comment that yous send my way. It keeps me inspired!  
So this chapter is a long one you'll be happy to know! And I think most questions will get answered in this chapter! I hope you all like it and please leave a review, it will keep my spirits up when I'm drowning in homework!  
_

* * *

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Can you believe it's only like three weeks till Christmas?" Brooke shook her head in disbelief as she planted herself on the floor next to Ryan. They were kneeling next to the coffee table whilst Sam sat in the chair to their right.

"I know. It's been almost a year since I errm..." Sam hesitated but Brooke knew exactly what she meant. On the 23rd January that year, Sam moved into Brooke's home in Tree Hill.

*FLASHBACK!*

_"I know it's not much, but its home I guess," Brooke explained as she walked into the newly bought house. Ryan was in her arms whilst Sam followed behind. She was quiet but sure had an attitude. Brooke had only met her two weeks ago. Haley introduced them after she found out that Sam lived in an unhappy foster home. After experiencing a lonely childhood herself, Brooke immediately offered Sam a place to stay. Brooke had only just decided to move back to Tree Hill but she was sure that it wouldn't be a problem._

_"It's nice," was all Sam said. She was grateful; she had never had someone offer her something like this before._

_"Do you want to look around?" Brooke asked. "There are three bedrooms; two downstairs and the loft room upstairs. I was thinking you could have the loft room. We could decorate it however you want. It's yours to do as you wish. I only have three rules."_

_Sam looked back questioningly. She didn't really care what the rules were though; the moment Brooke mentioned having her own room, she immediately got excited. _

_"Rule number one, no boys in the bedroom. If you follow it, then so will I," Brooke promised. Ryan's head fell heavier on her shoulder as he got sleepier. He hadn't had his midday nap yet. "Rule number two, I'd like you to tell me when you're going out and to be back at a reasonable time. You need stability Sam and I want to give you that."_

_The teenager nodded. "What's rule number three?" _

_"Rule number three, you curse in front of Ryan and you put a dollar in the jar. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Sam agreed._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

From then on, things had gone quite smoothly in the Davis household. Sure, Sam and Brooke argued constantly but they loved each other all the same.

"It's been a good year," Brooke smiled at the girl she considered her daughter and then turned back to the notepad in front of her. Large scribbles colored the page. "And what does all this say mister?"

"It'th my lith't momma," Ryan explained. Brooke never had the chance to write a Christmas list growing up and had done it with Ryan last year and now this year.

"Okay, well let's start a clean page and I'll help you write it like last year. Sam, do you want to join us?"

"I think I'm a bit old for Christmas lists. Surprise me," she replied as she got up from the chair and grabbed her back pack from the floor. "I'm going to the cafe. I'll be back later."

"Don't be late okay? It's getting dark out early these days."

"I won't. Bye RyRy," she high fived her brother and then left, leaving Brooke and Ryan to write the list.

"So what will it be for Christmas this year baby?"

"I want a apron like Julian'th. But mine be brown," he added with a grin. Brown had been his favorite color ever since he was two and a half when he covered himself in mud and decided that it looked good on himself. Brooke wasn't impressed but luckily he hadn't done it since. "I want to cook good like Julian."

"An apron for RyRy it is then." She picked up his hand in her's and wrote apron on the fresh piece of note paper. "What else?"

"Uhmm, thome more coloured crayon'th with lot'th and lot'th of colour'th!"

"Good choice buddy and then you can draw with momma," she said as she wrote it on the list.

* * *

Julian strode into the quaint little cafe that just screamed Tree Hill. Over the past month, he'd explored Tree Hill so that he knew everywhere and he loved what he saw. It was a beautiful peaceful town. Within the cafe was a variety of people from old residents to the much younger generation of Tree Hill. One of which he had become rather fond of.

"Sampson, how are ya?" he asked as he slid into the booth across the table from her.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean it in a horrible manner, she was smiling. She wasn't sure about Julian when he first arrived but after getting to know him, he turned out to be a nice guy.

"I hear it's the best place in Tree Hill!"

"You got that right," Haley winked as she appeared behind Sam carrying a coffee jug. She poured some in Sam's mug without asking knowing full well that she would want a refill. "What can I get you Julian?"

"A water and turkey salad sub will be good. Thanks Haley."

Haley nodded and walked to the front counter to tend to more customers.

Julian watched as Sam poured a sickly amount of sugar in her coffee.

"Jeez, do you want any coffee with that sugar?" he chuckled as she sent him a deathly glare.

"You don't even like coffee?" she spat back.

"Apparently neither do you."

"Have you just come here to annoy me?" she asked, taking a sip of her sweet coffee.

"No I actually came in for food. Are you not eating?"

Sam shook her head. "I just came for coffee and to write," she pointed at the purple notepad on the table. "It can get crazy at home so I like to come here sometimes."

"I get that. Back in LA, my get away place was the beach. I've been surfing since I was kid and it's kinda where I do my best thinking."

"Funny, Brooke says that she does her best thinking at the beach too."

"How is Brooke today?"

"She's helping Ryan with his Christmas list so no doubt she's good. She's always happy with him."

"And you." Julian told her and it honestly made her feel a bit better.

"Yesterday, he told me he wants to be just like you when he's older so god knows what he's gonna write on his list. He always puts a dad on his birthday and Christmas lists."

"Has he never met his dad?"

"Has Brooke not told you?" Sam wondered.

"She tends to keep the big stuff to herself. Is she even dating anyone right now?"

Sam sniggered a little. "Brooke date? God no. I've known her for almost a year and she hasn't been on a single date in all that time. I think her last relationship was Ryan's dad. But that was like three years ago. As far as I know, she hasn't dated anyone since then."

Julian suddenly felt confused. That didn't sound like the Brooke he had read about. Last time he checked, she was supposedly dating Ryan Reynolds.

"Don't tell her I told you this, okay?"

"Mom's the word." Julian promised.

* * *

The day got later and Brooke found herself unable to draw. Ryan was tucked up in bed for a midday snooze which left her alone to design but it seemed that designing was all she had been doing lately. Thus she felt uninspired, which brought her to Julian's suggestion a few weeks ago. Maybe costume designing would be good for her. It would take her mind off her store and give her something new and refreshing to go for. Maybe she really should consider it.

Over the years Brooke had decided that she didn't deal with being alone well. She much preferred being surrounded by people. So when she got a knock on the door, she ran to see who it was who could save her from her own thoughts and loneliness.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke pulled her new red haired friend into a hug. Currently in her slippers, she stood short next to her tall skinny friend.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind me coming over?" Peyton shuffled into Brooke's house whilst she closed the door.

"Are you kidding me? After I strolled into your house unannounced so many other times when we were in high school," she laughed and walked to the couch and sat down. Peyton joined her. "So what brings you here?"

"I was actually hoping you'd do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Brooke loved having her old best friend back in her life, despite the situation.

"Well I've seen how happy Julian is to have you back in his life and I kind of miss having Luke in mine, so I was hoping that you'd-"

"Set up a date for the two of you?"

Peyton nodded. "Only as friends but yeah. I think he's been ignoring me and I don't want it to be like that."

"I'll text him now. He'd love to meet up with you Peyton. He's just struggling with having you back and engaged. It's hard for him Peyt."

"It's hard for me too. It was him who left me you know."

"I know. Who would have guessed that you and Lucas would end up being just friends eh?"

"I didn't," she honestly replied.

"I'll text him. Can you do tomorrow night?"

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying... _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Feet kicked gravel as he strode to the red door. He didn't know what brought him here but he had found himself rather drawn to this house as of late. Cheerily, he knocked a tune onto the door and waited for it to open. A faint light from behind the blinds told him that someone was in. Then she opened the door.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked worried as he slid past into the house and closed the door. Julian held onto her arms as he looked at her intently. Her hair was scruffy in loose curls and she was dressed in red and white checked flannel pajama pants and a red tank top. Her face was tear stained and red with no makeup. She was beautiful he thought.

"It's nothing Julian. I'm just being silly. I was errm watching Dear John," she explained as she wiped some tears from her eyes before he could have the chance to do it. She knew all too well what he was like.

He looked at the tv to see the movie just starting.

"Brookie, it's not even at the sad parts yet," he pointed out but wished he hadn't as she sent a glare his way.

"I know that but I know how it ends and it's not fair." She trudged to the couch and flopped onto it and pulled the blanket back onto her legs. Julian dumped his bag by the side of the couch and sat next to her.

"But it's a happy ending. We can presume that they get back together."

"Yeah but look how long they spent apart. All that time when they could have gotten together but she was stupid and ended things."

Julian immediately recognized similarities between John and Savannah's love story and his and Brooke's. He didn't say anything though, just nodded.

"Do you want to stay for a bit? I've just ordered enough Chinese food for a family of six and i could use the company. We can watch the movie together."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Once the food came, they continued the movie and tucked into the feast before them.

"Where's Sam and Ryan?" he questioned as he made himself more comfortable on the couch after getting them both a glass of wine.

"They're staying at Victoria's for the night."

Julian almost choked on his food. Brooke smirked to herself because she knew perfectly well why he reacted in such a way.

"Victoria as in Bitchtoria?"

"The very same. Turns out she's actually quite a nice person when it comes to my kids," she told him, filling her mouth with egg fried rice. "You know, the only time I've ever seen her cry was the day she held Ryan for the first time. Since then, she's been around a lot. Helping me financially, with babysitting, everything."

"I never would have thought," Julian admitted.

"Well I could say that about your dad."

"Things sure have changed a lot since high school," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Brooke had noticed that it was something he did when stressed. "It's been only five years and you're a mom and I'm engaged-"

"About that?" she cut him off gently. "How come you never told Peyton we knew each other? You've known her for a couple for years now, surely I came up once or twice?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," he smiled. "I honestly didn't know you were Peyton's friend until I visited her apartment for the first time. By that point we'd been dating at least three months but you know what Peyton's like; she cuts herself off from the world and so her apartment was the last place she wanted me to be." He took a breath as Brooke nodded and then continued. "She mentioned you a few times but I didn't put two and two together until I saw a picture of the two of you. It's Peyton's favorite."

"Which one?"

"It's taken at the beach. You're wearing a yellow vest or a halter."

Brooke got up from the couch and walked to her fridge to pull a picture from it. She then passed it to Julian when she sat back down.

"This one?"

"Yeah. You're smiling on it but it's your fake smile. When was it taken?"

"Two days after I left LA. It was the annual end of summer beach party but the beach only reminded me of you," she admitted nervously as she wrapped her arms around herself as protection.

"You know," he started. "I never told Peyton about us because she didn't seem to know who I was so I figured you hadn't told anyone."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened slightly I'm confusion.

"Of course I told people about us Julian. I wasn't ashamed or wanting to hide you. But Peyton had only ever seen one picture and you've changed a little bit since senior year."

_This is not what I intended _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart _

_You always thought that I was stronger _

_I may have failed _

_But I have loved you from the start_

Dear John was a personal favorite of theirs. Sure Julian was a heterosexual man, but he was a sucker for Nicholas Sparks's novels and films. In fact, he would probably go to the extent of saying that Noah Calhoun was his guy crush. The Notebook was his favorite for sure.

It was the part in the film where Savannah had stopped writing to John and he waited and waited but still no post came. It angered Julian at how easy it was for Savannah to just let John go. He knew it was because of Brooke. They too had fallen in love quick just like John and Savannah, and then one of them had to leave but why did that mean that the relationship had to end?

"Why did you end it?" he asked bluntly and clearly.

At first Brooke was a little taken a back but then she regained her composure.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to shrug it off.

"Don't do that Brooke!" His voice had gotten louder which shocked Brooke slightly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you end our relationship?"

"Julian, we just weren't working out okay. Let it go."

"I can't just let it go. You broke up with me over the phone without an explanation. I think after five years, I deserve one."

Brooke recognized the pain and anger swirling in his eyes. She wanted to lean over and wrap her arms around him but she had to be strong because she knew that if she let him in, she'd never let go of him.

"At the time, we hadn't spoken in a few days and when we did, it wasn't for long. After I didn't come for thanksgiving, I knew it was the end for us. So that's what I did. I did us both a favor okay? I killed us, I admit that."

"No Brooke, the distance killed is," he sighed. "We were eighteen and didn't realize how much commitment a long distance relationship would take. You told me, you didn't love me."

Brooke nodded as she bit down on her lip in attempt to hold back the tears.

"That's all I get? A nod. Brooke you broke my heart. I was so in love with you. I was willing to do anything to stay together but turns out I didn't mean all that much to you. Was you still in love with Lucas? Is that what it was?" Julian vented his anger. Everything that he wanted to say to Brooke four and a half years ago was finally coming out.

"Seriously? You're bringing out the Lucas card after all this time? After everything we've been through." She stood up out of frustration and began pacing. "What do you want me to say Julian? That my heart broke into a million pieces when I told you I didn't love you? That I spent every day crying uncontrollably because I missed you so much it hurt? That I've never loved another man as much as I loved you? Because that's what happened!"

Brooke let the tears roll down her cheeks as she confessed everything!

*FLASHBACK!*

_"Hello?" Julian answered his phone. He didn't even look at who was calling; he just wanted an escape from his physics homework._

_"Hi," her raspy voice called back. Julian immediately grinned._

_"Brooke! I can't believe you're calling me. I've left you messages but I figured that you were busy or something."_

_23 messages he had left in fact. He knew that he was coming across as the whiny boyfriend but he didn't care. It had been weeks since they had a proper conversation and with her not coming the week before for thanksgiving, he wanted to talk to her._

_"My life is pretty chaotic right now. I have so much do as student body president and captain of the cheerleaders. And then there are my friends." Brooke began to explain._

_"Why what's going on with your friends?" he asked genuinely concerned._

_"Nathan won't talk to Haley and she spends every night crying. Peyton has been MIA ever since Ellie died. She won't talk to anyone, hasn't been in school for two weeks, the only person that's allowed in her house is Lucas. But even Lucas is down at the minute. I'm trying to be there for him too but-" _

_"You're spending time with Lucas?" Julian interrupted._

_"Of course. He's my friend Julian."_

_"Yeah well you know how things go. One minute he's crying on your shoulder and the next he's kissing you," he spoke with bitterness._

_"It's not like that Julian. I promise. Lucas is in love with Peyton."_

_He noticed how she didn't say that she was in love with him, like if Lucas didn't love Peyton then Brooke and he would be together._

_"I'm sorry. I just feel left out of your life right now. And you with mine. Alex said that you haven't spoken to her in a while either."_

_"Like I said, I've been busy. Is she okay? And the baby?"_

_"She's great. Walking around school like she owns the place," he chuckled._

_Brooke nervously laughed. "Julian, there's a reason why I called. I can't do this anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This relationship just isn't working for me."_

_"Is it Lucas?"_

_"What? Of course not, it's just-"_

_"Brooke, I love you. Every time I say it, I still mean it. Don't you love me?"_

_She'd never defined her feelings for him. She cared about him deeply but to be in love was a difficult thing for to admit to. But deep down, she knew that she did. Admitting this to Julian would only make breaking up harder so she lied._

_"No Julian. I don't love you."_

_He felt sick. Everything that he had eaten was rushing round his stomach, fighting to get out. Everything was so perfect in the summer and now things were ending. He couldn't comprehend. _

_"Please Brooke, we can make this work." He begged, as pathetic as some guys might think he sounded. But it was Brooke Davis; he couldn't just give up on her._

_"Julian, move on okay? I'm sorry."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK!*_

"Of course I loved you. I think I did from the moment we decided that I was the priss and you was the stoner. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and it killed me. I spent two weeks locked in my bedroom. I wouldn't eat or talk to anybody, not even Haley. I even-" she took a deep breath to choke back the sobs. "Picked up the phone to call you so many times but my pride and stubbornness always got in the way. And then it was too late."

"It would never have been too late Brooke. I waited for you. One call and I would have been there in a second."

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at him sitting on the couch. How could one man be so perfect? Every day she spent with him, he just reminded her why she fell in love with him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry for back then and for now. I should be stronger than this."

He stood up and pulled her into his chest, without even thinking. He just wanted to comfort her.

"Don't apologize. It's in the past. You don't always have to be the strong one you know?"

Good, Brooke thought, because around Julian she was becoming more emotional and she needed him to be the strong one more than ever.

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in _

_I'm yours to keep _

_And hold onto your words _

_'Cause talk is cheap _

They finished the film, both not talking anymore about the past. It could be saved for another night. Julian had got the explanation he wanted even though he hated seeing Brooke cry.

He helped her tidy up the mess they had made with the food, as he carried the plates and a few take away boxes to the kitchen counter. Placing them on the grey marbled surface, he noticed a list.

"Ryan's Christmas list?" Julian asked when Brooke stood next to him holding the wine glasses.

"Yeah. We write one every year."

"Sam said."

Those Hazel eyes that he knew so well stared back at him questioningly.

"Sam? My Sam?"

"We had lunch together today," he shrugged.

"She's fifteen you pervert," she joked with him as her eyes went back to that playful shade of green. He chuckled at her accusation.

"It's nothing like that, you pervert. She was just telling me that she'd left you and Ryan writing Christmas lists."

Brooke smiled to herself as she washed the glasses in the sink.

"A dad?" Julian spoke out after a few moments of silence. "Well that's going to be hard to wrap."

"He's three okay, he doesn't understand," she spat at Julian, not appreciating his comment.

"I never said that he should understand. But he doesn't have to ask for a dad Brooke. He's got one somewhere. Who is it?"

Ryan's parentage had fascinated Julian since he arrived in Tree Hill, mainly because of how secretive Brooke was about the whole thing.

"It's none of your business. How many times do we have to go through this?" she questioned him as she dried her hands on a nearby towel.

"Till you talk to me about it. You know pretty much everything that has happened to me in the past five years but I don't know what happened to you."

"I had a baby Julian, that's all you need to know," she sighed wishing that he would give it a rest.

"If it's that simple then why won't you talk to me about it? Is it Lucas? Is he Ryan's dad?"

"Are you kidding me? After all this time, Lucas still makes you insecure? God, I haven't even thought of Lucas in that way since LA, not that it's any of your business."

"Why do you have to be so fucking secretive all the time?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I hate the person I was back then!" she shouted in despair and then quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"I don't understand."

"Just forget it," her voice broke.

"No. I want to know," he said softly. His voice always comforted her and today was no different.

"Why do you care so much Julian?"

"Because I care about you." He closed the gap between them so that they were merely feet apart. "Now tell me."

Her eyes looked up into his and she felt her Walls slowly crumbling around her, just like they had been before.

"After we broke up, I focused all my time on school and friends but not on boys. I didn't even date anyone senior year. I went to the prom with Mouth and I had a great time but you were always there in the back of my mind. I thought I'd stop thinking about you when I got to New York but I didn't. So I quickly became the old Brooke again. The Brooke that I was before you. I'd go out every night and drink myself into a stupor. Some mornings I'd wake up on a random person's floor." She noticed the concerned look in his eye. "I know, it was stupid and reckless but I just needed a way to forget you like you had forgotten me. That's how I met Owen."

*FLASHBACK!*

_Brooke had spent all day stuck working with Vera Wang and on any other day, she would have been in heaven but not tonight. That morning, she had stupidly decided to look on Julian's Facebook page to see a picture of him with a skinny brunette who looked just his type; quirky with her geek glasses and vintage with her floral dresses. Her name even matched; Natalia. She looked and sounded intelligent, why wouldn't Julian want to be with her. _

_Brooke found herself staring at the picture for at least fifteen minutes, examining and analyzing every little detail, from the way Julian's arm laced round the girl's waist so that they were chest to chest, to the way one of Natalia's arms lay around Julian's neck and the other near his chest where her hand held onto his shirt intimately. _

_That's how Brooke found herself slumped atop of the bar after way too many drinks. _

_"Somebody's had a little bit too much to drink," a man's voice called out causing Brooke to lift her head from the bar and look at the muscular, dark haired man sat on the stool next to hers._

_"Not nearly enough," she retorted as she straightened herself out. _

_"Well let's change that." He turned to the bar tender. "Six shots of tequila and two whiskeys on the rocks." He threw a wad of cash onto the bar as Brooke eyed him up seductively. "I'm Owen," he shouted above the music._

_"Brooke Davis," she whispered into his ear with a wink._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_"_We became fuck buddies," she saw Julian flinch. "Friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it. I'd basically turned into the person that I swore I'd never be and I still never completely stopped thinking of you."

"Brooke, I hadn't forgotten you. Natalia was only ever just a friend. I haven't seen her since college and I certainly never dated her."

"Well that's reassuring in some way."

"So Owen is Ryan's dad?"

Brooke nodded. "I'd called time on me and Owen when I found out I was pregnant and I can honestly say that I've never been more scared than I was back then at the thought of bringing up a child at the age of twenty on my own. Owen had tones of family issues and drinking problems so I knew he wouldn't want to be involved. I told him everything but he said no and we went our separate ways, which I'm glad about because I probably would have told him to leave us anyway. By the time I decided that I wanted to keep Ryan, I was determined to do it on my own. He was my baby and no one else's. I focused on being a good mom with the help of Haley and Nathan. And occasionally Luke. I didn't tell my mom till I was in labor that I was pregnant and two days after having Ryan, she came to see us and it was the first time I've ever saw her cry. She's kinda stuck around ever since."

"I'm sorry that you had to be alone for so long Brooke," he rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"It's my own stupid fault," she vented. "I'm the reason Ryan doesn't have a dad. I was a reckless whore who didn't give a fuck and as a result my son can't have the one thing he wants," she sobbed as she fell into his chest and he tightened his hold on her as he laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"This is not your fault Brooke. You've done an amazing job. Ryan's gonna be just as proud of you as I am."

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep _

Brooke fell asleep with her head on Julian's lap. He can't remember how she got into that position but at some point during Stand By Me, she fell asleep. She was emotionally exhausted and Julian's heart broke for her. Although he hadn't told Brooke, the truth was, Julian hadn't stopped thinking about Brooke either. His next serious relationship after Brooke was Peyton. There was a girl in his senior year of college that he slept with a few times but nothing serious till Peyton.

He looked down at her sleeping form, so tiny and vulnerable as she slept. He noticed it five years ago and was surprised to notice again that she still made funny mumbling noises when she slept which always made him smile.

Gently standing up, he lifted her into his arms, Bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. He managed to slide her quilt back and lay her underneath it. He was going to leave but something made him stay and sit next to her on the bed. Maybe it was the way she curled into a ball or her soft breaths? Whatever it was, he stayed with the intention of staying a few more minutes but soon enough he had joined Brooke in a peaceful slumber, his thoughts staying with the brunette warm with the dimpled smile and husky voice.

* * *

_Authors Note: So there it is guys! Some more stuff will be explained about Owen in later chapters. Next chapter you'll find out what Peyton thinks about Julian staying in Brooke's bed,if she ever does find out that is. And if anything will happen as Brooke and Julian lay next to each other! I shall try and update soon. Reviews are love! Also if there is anything that you would like to see in future chapters, please tell me as I have some small chapters that need a bit more in :)_


	20. Baby of Mine

_Authors Note: Sorry again for the long wait for this update. I've had it written for a while but havent had the chance to upload. This is a filler chapter I suppose, but crucial all the same. A lot of you are asking for more scenes of Brooke and Ryan so I tried to put them in this chapter. I want to thank paigematthewsfan21 , Linda19 ,Bdazzle ,Ace5492 & Simy for their reviews and to all those who read but not necessarily review. Feel free to leave a comment :) _  
_If anyone has anything they want to see in this story, please let me know.I'm open to ideas and suggestions. _  
_Hope you enjoy! xox _

* * *

_Baby mine, don't you cry._  
_ Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_ Rest your head close to my heart,_  
_ never to part, baby of mine._

Brooke awoke to Julian's arm hanging over her stomach bringing her in close to him as they spooned innocently. But it didn't surprise her because at some point in the night, she woke up when she felt a weight on her. Brooke hadn't shared a bed with a man in years so she was shocked to find Julian next to her, still fully clothed, sleeping peacefully with his arm over her.

It was comforting to say the least. For a second, Brooke considered waking him up or sliding out from under his arm but she didn't. She was far too comfortable lay next to him so instead she gently pushed her back as close to his chest as it would go and snuggled deeper into him. She knew it was wrong because he has a fiancé but there was something that felt so right about the whole thing.

As the sun shone through her blinds slightly, Brooke thought about going back to sleep when she heard the distant knocking on her front door. She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table to see that it read 9.34. It could be anyone outside her door at this time of morning.

Lightly, she slid out of bed, careful not to awake Julian. He just looked too adorable and serene. She tiptoed to her bedroom door and slowly opened it, hoping that it wouldn't creak. It didn't. She closed it slightly behind her and walked to the front door. As she pulled it to her, she found her best friend on the other side.

"Peyton?" she gasped, wide-eyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm here early," Peyton rambled as she walked into Brooke's house kind of uninvited but Brooke could see that Peyton was troubled by something. How was she even going to explain Julian being in her bed?

"It's okay. I had to wake up at some point I suppose," she laughed nervously as Peyton sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Shall I put some coffee on?"

"Errm yeah that would be great, thanks."

Brooke filled the machine with coffee and the jug with water. She then got two cups out and hesitated when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Morning," Julian said as he entered the kitchen area, his voice thick with sleep.

Brooke turned just in time to see Julian kiss Peyton's cheek and then smile at Brooke.

"It's a bit cold out here. I'm just gonna get a sweater or something," she pointed to her bedroom. She sidled past Julian and into her bedroom where she shut the door and then sneaked into her adjoining bathroom, where she left the door open just the right amount for her to see Julian and Peyton but for them not to see her. Their voices were clear as they spoke.

"Look, nothing happened. I just fell asleep on her bed in my clothes," Julian explained.

"I didn't even think that anything had happened. I trust you Julian. And Brooke."

"Good. I'm gonna head to the apartment and get a shower and stuff. Do you have to work today?"

"Unfortunately I do. I'll be home as early as possible though," she promised.

"Okay."

Brooke saw Peyton grab Julian's sweater and pull him between her legs as she stayed sat on the stool. He leant down and kissed her. Brooke couldn't watch; it was too weird. Even the sound of them kissing creeped her out so she went back into her bedroom and picked up a nearby sweater from her chair and walked back into the kitchen.

"Julian gone?" she asked.

"Yeah he said to say goodbye. He's got some stuff to do."

Brooke nodded and filled the two cups on the side with coffee.

"I feel weird Pey-" Brooke started.

"I kissed Lucas!" Peyton announced frantically.

"What? When?"

"Last night. We went back to his place. I just wanted to see it again you know. I have so many memories from that house and it was nice going back there."

"That's all well and good Peyton but how did you go from taking a tour of his house to taking a tour of his mouth?" Brooke knew she was being slightly hypocritical after wanting to kiss Julian since he arrived in Tree Hill.

"We were reminiscing, talking about old times. We'd both drank quite a bit and before I knew it, he was kissing me and I wasn't pushing him away."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"God no. I stopped it before it got that far but as much as I hate to say it, I really wanted to and it took everything in me to push him away Brooke."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"I know it's wrong Brooke but I need you to be my friend. You can shout at me later."

Brooke looked at Peyton properly since she made her confession and she saw her friend's eyes teary.

"I'm sorry . It's just we've been here before," Brooke said as she walked round to Peyton and hugged her.

"I know," she mumbled into Brooke's shoulder. "I need to speak to Julian."

"No!" Brooke quickly pulled out of the embrace, shocking Peyton.

"Brooke, secrets and lies are not good when you're engaged."

"And neither is kissing your ex boyfriend who p.s. was almost your fiancé too. Do you love Julian?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't tell him. It will only hurt him. If kissing Lucas was a onetime thing then its best for all involved to just let it be. It was only a onetime thing right?"

Peyton hesitated before answering. "I think so. I love Julian and I want to be with him. But there's just something between me and Lucas that isn't there between me and Julian."

"It's gonna be okay Peyt. I'll speak to Luke and you make it work with Julian."

Honestly, Brooke didn't know why she was pushing Peyton into Julian's arms where it was the one place she wanted to be. Maybe it was her selfless personality and always wanting to help her friends? Or maybe it was the fear of having her heart broken again?

_If they knew all about you,_  
_ they'd end up loving you, too._  
_ All those same people who scold you,_  
_ what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You better have a good reason as to why you decided to kiss my engaged best friend or god help you because you will face my wrath!" Brooke threatened Lucas down the phone in her most menacing tone.

"Good morning to you too Brooke," he chuckled.

"Don't you good morning me mister. I'm mad at you right now."

"About last night?"

"Of course about last night. Lucas what were you thinking?" she sighed.

"I was thinking that I was finally spending time with Peyton and that I wanted to kiss her."

"You can't be thinking things like that. She's engaged now Luke and she loves Julian. He's an amazing guy if only you'd get to know him."

"I don't doubt that Brooke but I can't help still being in love with her. I've loved her since we kids. I can't just turn that off. You can't help who you love."

Brooke understood completely. "I know that it's hard for you right now but kisisng Peyton isn't gonna make it any easier. Do you really want to put her in the position where she has to choose between you and Julian? Because that's not fair on her or Julian."

"I know you're right Brooke but my life suddenly has meaning again and it's because Peyton's back. I'm writing again and I couldn't be happier. I never thought I'd get the chance to see her smile again, you know, really smile so that her eyes light up?"

"I know that smile but it's Julian that's made her that happy Luke as much as I hate to tell you that but it's the truth. Please don't ruin this for her. She loves you but we're not in high school anymore and we've all got to grow up. Love triangles only hurt people. I should know."

_Little one, when you play,_  
_ pay no heed what they say._  
_ Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_  
_ never a tear, baby of mine._

"There's my favourite guy!" Brooke exclaimed with a big dimpled grin when her son ran through the front door and straight into her arms. She hugged him tightly and then opened her arms for Sam to join in the hug, which she did.

Her love for Ryan and Sam was something that still overwhelmed her. A parent's love really was unconditional. They had stayed out for one night but she had missed them more than they knew.

"Did you have fun at Gramma's?" she asked them after their loving embrace.

"Please Brooke. What have I told you about letting them call me Gramma?" Victoria grimaced as she entered the house, causing Brooke and Sam to laugh.

"Hi mom," Brooke hugged Victoria quickly.

The little Davis family soon got settled in the living room after Brooke had made herself, Sam and Victoria some coffee and Ryan warm milk.

"So, anyone want to tell me what you did last night?" Brooke enquired she held on to Ryan on her lap. He was coloring in his book.

"We went for dinner at Les Champignons, you know that new restaurant?" Victoria told her.

"Ouuu fancy," Brooke joked.

"Even Samantha dressed up."

"Really?" Brooke's eyes lit up. Sam wasn't one to wear anything other than her converses and jeans.

"You said it was between us," Sam quickly snapped at Victoria.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Of course! Do you think I would get Sam in a dress and not document it Brooke?" Victoria rolled her eyes as she pulled a camera from her bag and shown Brooke a picture of Sam and Ryan on the screen, dressed up. Sam was in a purple halter neck dress that fell to her knees. She had even changed out of her converses and into a pair of purple flats for the occasion. Ryan was equally as adorable in his small suit; brown slacks, a white shirt and brown tie. Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"Wow! Don't you both look beautiful?" she commented.

"Oh jeez, not the tears," Sam scoffed. "It's only a picture Mom!"

"But you look so grown up."

Sam sat by Brooke who kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Well thanks. As much as I'd love to join in on this weep fest. I have homework that needs to be done for tomorrow so I'm gonna head to my room." Sam turned to Victoria. "Pleasure as always Gramma."

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd tell you to stop calling me Gramma," Victoria whispered into Sam's ear when they hugged goodbye, because secretly she did love being a Gramma. "See you soon Samantha."

They watched Sam climb the stairs to her loft room.

"I've missed them so much," Brooke told Victoria.

"They missed you too, didn't you Ryan?"

"I thure did Momma!" he confirmed.

"I hope you didn't spend the whole night working?" Victoria asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I errm actually spent the night with Julian."

"He's still in town?"

Brooke nodded. "I think he's gonna be here a while."

"So he's the reason why you're so emotional?"

"I'm not emotional!" Brooke defended herself but she knew it was pointless because she knew that Victoria was right.

"Yes you are Brooke. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I wish I didn't. It's just so messed up with Peyton and how I ended things."

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" she whispered.

"Mother!" Brooke sent warning signals with her eyes to Victoria who shrugged.

"What? It's a reasonable question."

Brooke shook her head disapprovingly, "But to answer your question, I haven't no. I'm not you Mother Dearest!"

Victoria glared at Brooke and her daughter stuck her Tongue out playfully. Brooke loved that they could have this sort of relationship after so long and Brooke couldn't help thinking that it was all because of Ryan. She had never for one second regretted keeping him. Everyday was a happy one because Ryan was an extremely happy child who rarely stopped smiling and it touched her heart. How he could be so innocent in such a horrible world? She ruffled his brown curly locks affectionately.

_From your hair down to your toes,_  
_ you're not much, goodness knows._  
_ But, you're so precious to me,_  
_ sweet as can be, baby of mine._

It had been a relaxed day for Brooke; Victoria left shortly after having some lunch, Ryan and Brooke watched DVDs on the couch wrapped in blankets, Sam joining them after completing her homework and now Brooke was stood in the doorway to Ryan's room watching Sam chase the little boy, who was squealing with excitement, around his bedroom. Brooke giggled when Sam finally caught up with the toddler and tickled his little round belly.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed watching them but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing on the kitchen side. She left her children playing to answer the call.

"JuJu-B!" she grinned.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I'm just trying to get Ryan ready for bed but Sam is trying her hardest to make it impossible," she sniggered and she could hear Julian chuckle on the other end.

"I won't keep you long then. I just errm wanted to apologise for staying over last night. I didnt mean to fall asleep, I was more tired than I thought."

"Julian, it's not a problem okay. We did nothing wrong. God, how many times did I fall asleep in your bed in Los Angeles when we weren't even a couple? No harm done. Everything's okay with you and Peyton right?" she was honestly worried that Peyton may have cracked and confessed to Julian about her kiss with Lucas.

"Yeah, she understands that we're friends. She'd be the same with Nathan or Lucas right?"

Sure, with Nathan, she'd innocently sleep in his bed. But with Luke, not so much, Brooke thought.

"Exactly," she lied.

"Do you regret ending things Brooke?"

She nodded. "Somedays I think I would have been happier if I stayed with you but then I look at Sam and Ryan and I can't imagine my life without them. If we would have stayed together, I wouldn't have them and that's something that I will never regret."

"Right. Go get that boy ready for bed. I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight Julian."

"Night!"

Hearing Ryan's laughter, Brooke shouted, "Samantha Chloe Walker you best stop chasing that boy around his room. Ryan Nathan Davis, you have five seconds to get your pjs on," Brooke said in her motherly tone but both children knew that she hardly ever serious. They had an underlying trust between them.

Brooke rounded the corner to Ryan's room and saw him laughing stood on his bed as Sam helped him into his blue and green onesie. "That's what I like to see. Time to brush your teeth mister! Say goodnight to your sister."

"Night Thammy!" he shouted, jumping off his bed and running to the bathroom.

"Thanks for getting him all hyper for me," Brooke nudged Sam with her elbow gently.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Once I've put Ryan to bed, we can catch up on Greys Anatomy yeah?"

It was a tradition for Sam and Brooke. They would get comfy in Brooke's bed with a bowl of chips and a pint of ice cream to watch their favourite show. Brooke would squirm at the operating scenes whilst Sam laughed and Brooke would gush over MerDer whilst Sam rolled her eyes. They were so dissimilar yet so compatible.

"Sounds great," Sam smiled and continued to her bedroom upstairs just as Ryan bounded back into his bedroom.

"Well that was quick. Did you clean them properly?" she enquired.

"Uh huh!"

"Let me see," she asked and he grinned a big cheesy White smile. "Looks good to me baby." She kissed his cheek and picked him up under his arms before laying him in his small bed that barely came off the ground. She offered him a race car bed, just like Jamie's but he chose the simple single bed with the oak headboard. Brooke had made sure to accessorise it with a handmade quilted blanket.

Ryan snuggled into his blanket with his head on the pillow and slid closer to the wall so that Brooke could lie next to him with Ryan's favourite book, and Brooke's too, 'Baby of Mine'.

"Are you ready?" she asked before starting to read.

She took Ryan's grin and nod a signal to start. "Baby of Mine, why do you cry so? Baby of Mine, what is wrong? Baby of Mine, do you need a hug?"

"I'm your baby, right momma," he interrupted with a sleepy voice.

"Baby of mine, always."


	21. You're The Reason

_Authors Note: Apologies for the long wait. I spent months not wanting to write Comes A Time and then all of a sudden, all I wanted to write was that. So this story took the backseat but it's back now! I have the next chapter in the works, still working on it but hopefully it won't take me that long to do. Thankyou to all that reviewed last chapter. It seems that everyone wants Brulian together. Patience is a virtue my friends :P But I'm glad you all like Brooke's relationship with the kids. I've tried to incorporate some more of that in this chapter, although it's only small. Enjoy and please review because they do help! xo_

* * *

_Hands in the fallen snow;_  
_Numb to the winter cold,_  
_But we don't mind,_  
_'Cause we'll get warm inside._

_You're the reason I come home._  
_You're the reason I come home, my love._  
_You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart..._  
_Well, you're the reason I come home._

Winter was well on its way in Tree Hill. Snow hadn't quite reached the small town yet but the harsh winds were causing everyone to wrap up warm in coats on their bodies and hats on their heads.

That's exactly what Brooke was doing as she dressed Ryan in his black bobble hat with matching scarf and gloves. Along with his coat buttoned tightly up, he looked like an Eskimo and barely able to walk. She couldn't help but laugh as he struggled.

"Momma! I can't walk," he exclaimed.

"Don't worry; you'll loosen up the more we walk."

She held his hand as they walked into the living room. She shouted up the stairs to her foster daughter.

"Samantha, we're going!"

Today they were going to look for the perfect Christmas tree to put in their living room. It was one of Brooke's favorite parts of Christmas, which was merely a couple of weeks away. She still needed to go shopping for presents.

"Jeez! Impatient much," Sam sighed as she traipsed down the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" Brooke gasped.

"Errm, my clothes," Sam said in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't take that tone with me lady. You know exactly what I mean. Where are your winter clothes?"

"Brooke, I'm not three okay. I don't want to look like Ryan," she pointed at her brother who was oblivious to the insult. "I have a hat and gloves in my bag and I'm wearing three layers. What more do you want?"

"That will do for now. But don't come crying to me when you're cold."

The three left the house, locking the door behind them and getting into Brooke's 'Batmobile', putting the heating on straight away. Christmas songs were playing loud from Brooke's ipod which she had hooked up to the car radio. She could hear Ryan humming along in the back, his eyes were the only visible part of him due to the amount of clothing he had on.

"Excited for Christmas?" she asked Sam.

"I guess. More for Ryan. I can't wait to see his face when he opens his presents."

"It's so weird thinking that me and Ryan have had two Christmases without you. I'm glad we share them with you now."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

Christmases for her were usually spent in her bedroom of whichever foster family she was staying with. They usually got her a present if they were decent people, but most of the time, she was just happy to be on her own.

After driving for twenty minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of the Christmas Tree Farm. They all got out of the car and walked through the rows and rows of trees to find the one for them. This was the most popular tree farm in Tree Hill so there were plenty of people walking round. Nathan and Haley had already bought two, one for their house, which they had decorated with Jamie and one for the Café.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sam piped up after they had walked around for quite a while and still not found a tree.

"I don't know," Brooke admitted. "I usually do this with friends or like last year, I let Ryan pick. I do love this part of Christmas though. The smell of the pine and choosing the right decorations."

"You are aware that you sound like the Christmas fairy right now?"

"I actually dressed up as a Christmas fairy once, for a Christmas party back in New York."

"Oh god!"

"Shut up," Brooke laughed as she nudged Sam's hips with her own. "I was a cute Christmas fairy."

"I bet you were."

"It'th Julian!" Ryan shouted and ran off into the crowd of people, shocking both Brooke and Sam.

"Ryan, wait. You don't know that it's-"

"Hey Brooke," Julian smiled after saying hi to Ryan.

"Julian, Peyton. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a tree, silly." Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug before going back to holding Julian's hand.

Brooke hadn't properly seen them as a couple before, until now. They were dressed in matching black coats and both were wearing hats, despite Peyton notoriously hating hats. They were grinning from ear to ear as they shopped for a tree. She was jealous to say the least. They looked good together.

"Ryan, you can't be running off like that baby. I thought I'd lost you," she addressed her son and pulled him into her arms.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you," Peyton gushed.

Brooke smiled like the proud parent she was. "He's definitely a handsome little monster." She rubbed her red nose against his matching one, making him giggle.

"So have you guys found a tree yet?" Julian questioned.

"Nah, we just got here," Sam admitted. "Have you?"

"Nope, still looking for that perfect tree. Mind if we join you?"

"Brooke?" Sam turned to Brooke with that mischievous glint in her eye that reminded Brooke of herself.

"Sure, we'd love you to."

The larger group continued walking; looking at each tree they passed. Julian and Peyton continued walking hand in hand, every so often Peyton would lean up and kiss Julian's stubbled cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke or Sam.

After ten more minutes, each had found the right tree. Peyton and Julian had opted for a tall tree for their large, open spaced apartment, whereas Brooke and Sam had gone for a smaller, yet wider tree to fit into their living room. Peyton's phone began to ring so she stepped away from the group to answer. Julian ushered over one of the boys who worked on the farm to help them with the trees and as he went to get more help, Peyton came back.

"I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to go. That was a label company, they want to set up a conference call so I'm gonna head to the office," Peyton apologized.

"Well do you need a ride Peyt?" Brooke offered.

"No it's okay Brooke. We came in separate cars. I was at the office this morning so just met Julian here. I'm sorry I've got to run." She quickly kissed Julian's lips. "I'll see you tonight, it might be late so don't wait up okay?"

"Sure. Go sort out the business."

Peyton walked briskly away leaving Julian with the Davis family, waiting for the boy who came back with two older men. Julian and Brooke navigated them to each of their cars and they began to wrap the trees to put them on the roofs of the cars.

"Fancy a hot drink? It's pretty cold out and they could be a while?" Julian pointed to the coffee shop.

"That sounds so good right now!"

Brooke's nose was red with the cold and her eyes glossy with tears caused by the wind. Julian had never got to see her in the winter time and he could definitely say that Brooke Davis was beautiful in any season. Her goddess-like body in that black bikini was still imprinted in his mind and he was sure the way she was looking now, was going to always be in Julian's mind. The way the fur hood on her white coat sat on top of her head, the way her nose shone bright red against her white as snow skin. She could still take his breath away.

Brooke chose a booth for them to all sit; Ryan and Brooke on one side of the table, Sam and Julian on the other.

"So what are you all having?" he asked looking round.

"Julian, I'll get them."

"No I'll get them Brookie, now what are you having? Mocha double latte extra foam?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do. Sammy?"

"Large Americano."

"Okay and a hot chocolate for Ryan?"

"Thame ath you," he piped up from beneath his hood.

"Two hot chocolates it is."

Julian stood up to go order the drinks whilst Brooke unzipped Ryan's coat and took it off along with hers.

"Cold yet Sam?" she smirked.

"No. I told you, I don't need a coat."

Brooke knew Sam better than she thought. The way Sam wrapped her arms around herself told Brooke that she was cold. Before anything else could be said, Julian sat back down next to Sam.

"They said they'd bring them over."

Brooke simply nodded in thanks.

"So what are the plans for you guys today?"

"We decoratin'" Ryan told Julian.

"Sounds fun."

"It ith and Momma make chrithmath cookieth."

"Oh really?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Yes really. My cooking skills have got a lot better," Brooke glared playfully at him. "And sure, I can't make proper food yet but my Brookie cookie's are kinda awesome."

"I'll have to try them sometime because last time you cooked for me, it wasn't good."

"Okay it wasn't the best but we had a nice picnic."

"What did you try and cook?" Sam asked.

"A pot roast."

"Which she almost set the kitchen on fire with," Julian added.

"I did not! It was only smoky."

"Because I turned the oven off in time," Julian laughed.

"Wow Brooke, I knew you were bad at cooking, but not that bad."

"Which only proves my point that I have gotten better," she said in an 'I told you so' fashion.

The waiter walked over with four mugs on a tray and four slices of cake. The waiter gave everyone a slice of cake and handed the correct mug to the correct person, before leaving.

"If I've learnt anything, it's that Brooke Davis loves chocolate," Julian said taking a bite out of the chocolate cake that he had ordered for everyone.

Once Ryan had eaten the cake, he had decided that he needed to use the bathroom so Sam offered to take him.

"What are your plans for Christmas this year?"

"Last year, I went to Haley's but I've offered to have Christmas at my place this year. You know with my mom being involved now, I want to celebrate Christmas with her but Nathan and Haley are my family too so I've invited them and Jamie and Lucas. You and Peyton are welcome, I wasn't sure what your plans were?"

"Usually we celebrate with my mom, Chase, Alex and Chuck on Christmas day and then my dad the day after but we're thinking of staying here this year. Peyton wanted to celebrate with her friends so we want to invite you all to our apartment on Christmas day, Victoria too."

"Julian, we couldn't. It's too much!"

"No really, we want too. Chase and Alex are flying here with Chuck. Even my mom and dad. Please, it would mean a lot to both of us."

"I'll mention it to the kids and see what they say."

"And what about costume designing?"

"I told you I'd think about it," she smirked back. He could sure be impatient sometimes.

* * *

Julian waved goodbye to Brooke and the kids as her Audi drove away. He made his way back to his truck when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He smiled as he read the name.

"Hey!"

"So how did it go? What did she say?"

"Let's just say I'm winning her round. I'll call you later, I'm just getting in the truck."

* * *

Brooke stirred in her sleep as she heard a ringing. For a second, she assumed it was her alarm clock but when she looked at it, she saw that it read 1:16. She had only been asleep for an hour. Who could possibly ringing? She started to worry as she brought her phone to her ear after answering. So many scenarious ran through her head; did one of the Scott's get into yet another car crash, cause boy had they got into enough of them over the years. Or maybe Julian or Peyton?

"Hello?"

* * *

_Authors Note: So kind of a cliff hanger...what do y'all think has happened? Also who is the mystery caller and should everyone go to Pulian's for christmas? Let me know in reviews :') _


	22. I Need You Now

_Authors Note: Lots of reviews last chapter so I tried to get this up as soon as I could :') Thanks to Simy, StephieBoo, haleydavisbaker, Bdazzle and paigematthewsfan21! I'm so glad that you all can't wait for Alex to come back, you'll be happy to know that you won't have to wait much longer! Well on to the next chapter, enjoy! xo_

* * *

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

"Hello?"

"Brooke."

"Julian? Is everything okay?"

Brooke couldn't see his face, hie ever revealing brown eyes but sometimes his voice was enough to give everything away. There was a tremble in the way he said her name, which could mean that he was either crying or upset. Either way Brooke was worried.

"I need to see you."

"Wait, where's Peyton?"

"She hasn't come home yet."

He didn't seem to be too worried by the fact that his fiancee hadn't arrived home yet at One in the morning. Where could she possibly be at this time, Brooke wondered.

"Please Brooke. I need you."

Without any hesitation, Brooke promised to be there in fifteen minutes. She crept up to Sam's loft room and gently woke her, telling her she'd be back soon and to listen out for Ryan. Luckily, Sam didn't ask any questions but Brooke was sure she would in the morning.

At the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed her winter coat from the hooks next to the front door. Then with phone and keys in hand, she left and got into her car.

* * *

It took Brooke just over fifteen minutes to get to Peyton and Julian's apartment after taking the long way round, making sure to pass Lucas' house, and just as she expected, parked behind Lucas' car was Peyton's Comet. Brooke was furious. Not only was Peyton lying to Julian, but she was now lying to Brooke too. It was like High School all over again.

Trying to push thoughts of Luke and Peyton from her head and instead focus on what was wrong with Julian as she knocked on his apartment door. Scuffling of feet could be heard and the door unlocking before Brooke came face to face with a weary looking Julian. He half heartedly smiled and opened the door further for Brooke to walk in. He directed her to the couch and they both sat .

"Are you okay? You look worried. Is it because of Peyton?"

Brooke hoped to God that he hadn't found out about Luke and Peyton.

"No," he shook his head. "Peyton does this a lot. She liked to go for drives and clear her head."

"Then why'd you call me in the middle of the night?" I was worried about you."

It was then that she spotted the almost empty bottle of Bourbon on the coffee table and she realized that he was drunk. Julian wasn't a big drinker. Seeing what it had done to his mom and Alex had put him off, and Brooke knew this. She was even more worried now. She looked him in the eye and he saw that her face was free of make-up, her hair sticking up at the back and white pajama pants on her legs.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yeah but it's okay. Have you been drinking?" She reached for his hands that were ruffling his hair and she pulled them onto her lap and comfortingly stroked them.

"Only a few, I'm not drunk."

"Are you sure? Because that bottle is looking pretty empty."

"What does it matter Brooke?"

"It just does Julian. You don't drink so for you to be drinking at one in the morning, something must be wrong."

"I just wanted you to be here with me," he sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Well couldn't that have waited for the morning?"

"Not really. I've been trying to ignore all these thoughts and feelings but I can't anymore Brooke. I miss you."

"I don't understand. I'm right here," she shuffled slightly closer to him on the couch to emphasize her point.

"You're not here like how you used to be here though. I miss what we used to have."

Now it made sense. Brooke's face fell and she let go of his hands.

"Julian, that was a long time ago. We've grown up now. We're different people," she lied. Neither of them had really changed. Sure she had matured but around Julian, she was teenage Brooke again. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable around him, something that she had only done briefly with Sam in the past five years.

"I'm not different and neither are you. You're still the same Brooke Davis that I fell in love with."

"Stop. You're engaged to my best friend."

"I know that but this isn't about Peyton. This is about you. Every night I spent away from you ,I dreamed about us, Brooke. And now we're back. But not really because we're not together and I have to pretend that I'm okay with just being your friend. And I can't do that when you look even more beautiful than I remember. I love you Brooke. I never stopped loving you...not for one night, not for one I never will."

He spoke with such determination and honesty that for a moment Brooke even believed that they were eighteen years old again with their entire lives together ahead of them. She was so much in shock that she didn't notice his face getting closer to hers. His eyes enchanted her and for a brief moment, all of her worries left her.

And then he kissed her.

It was better than Brooke remembered. It was tender and sweet. His bourbon laced lips brushed against hers softly and even his stubble didn't bother her; it actually felt good. Usually she hated stubble but on Julian, it didn't matter. His hands moved to her face and rubbed her cheeks. It was his thing and she loved it. No other guy had ever been so tender with her and she liked tender, unlike her best friend who prefered passion. Peyton.

Then that warm fuzzy feeling that Brooke felt in her stomach evaporated as an image of curly haired friend appeared in her head. Brooke gained her sense and broke away from Julian's lips; he looked confused. She stood up abruptly and tried to fight back the tears. She wouldn't let herself be involved in a love triangle.

"You can't just kiss me like that Julian. You're drunk and confused."

"No, I'm not. I know exactly how I feel about you," he told her as he stood up too.

Brooke shook her head and swallowed back the tears. "I can't do this. I've got to get back to my children."

Before Julian could stop her, Brooke had already run out of his apartment.

* * *

After not sleeping at all last night, Brooke was determined to stay away from Julian until her thoughts began to make sense. She kept herself busy with Ryan all day, taking him to the supermarket furthest away from their house so as not to run into Julian. Sam had asked questions as expected but Brooke had refused to answer them for now. She'd tell her eventually, just not yet. To try and take her mind off everything, Brooke put 'Finding Nemo' on for Ryan and she settled herself on the couch to design an outfit for her next collection.

A knock interrupted the peaceful day that Brooke had been having and she contemplated answering it or not but she figured she'd have to face Julian sooner or later anyway so she placed her almost complete dress design on the table and opened her door. But it wasn't Julian on the other side, it was Peyton.

"Hey ! I'd thought I'd come and see how my best friend was doing," Peyton grinned happily.

Yepp, she definitely got some last night, Brooke thought and glared at Peyton before pulling her into the house. Brooke pulled Peyton into the kitchen, turning to check that Ryan was still happily pretending to be a fish as he watched the movie.

"Where were you last night?" Brooke hissed.

Peyton looked shocked but quickly gained composure.

"I was at the office and then the apartment."

Brooke was surprised at how well Peyton could lie.

"Don't lie to me Peyton. I know you were at Lucas' last night."

Peyton looked away, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Are you kidding me right now? I was out driving and I saw your car there."

"Okay so I was at Lucas' for a coffee, no big deal," Peyton admitted.

"At one in the morning?"

The two friends made eye contact and Peyton knew that she had lied to Brooke enough in the past and wasn't ready to do it now.

"Ughh, god! What am I doing Brooke?" Peyton grumbled and slumped herself on a stool.

"I don't know Peyt. You tell me? I thought you were at the office yesterday?" Brooke sat on the stool next to Peyton's.

Peyton shook her head. "It wasn't a record label that called me. It was Lucas. He wanted me to have a read of his new novel, or the start of it at least."

"And how did you reading lead to you staying the night?"

Brooke decided that she wasn't going to act like she was okay with it, because she wasn't.

"I don't know Brooke, okay?" Peyton's voice raised. "I love what he writes and it made me want to kiss him and one thing led to another."

"Woah woah, wait a minute," Brooke attempted to get Peyton to slow down. "You slept with him?"

"Don't look at me like that Brooke. If I could change things then I would but I can't."

"I told you to stay away from him and you told me that you loved Julian."

"I do love him a lot but we haven't had sex in a while-"

"So you just jump into bed with your ex? That's not how a marriage works!"

"We're not married yet and how would you even know Brooke? You're not even dating anyone right now."

"No but if I was, I wouldn't cheat. I've never cheated," Brooke defended herself.

"No, you just acted like a slut instead," Peyton spat back and stood up. "I never expected you to understand but I did expect you to be my friend."

Peyton sighed and left Brooke's house. Brooke would have apologised if she felt like what Peyton was doing was right but it wasn't.

* * *

It was late afternoon, still no snow in Tree Hill but the bitter winds were still present. Julian had decided that he had left Brooke alone for as long as he could but now he really needed to talk to her so he took a walk to her house and waited for someone to answer. It was Sam. She let him in and he followed her to the kitchen. He couldn't see Ryan or Brooke.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked.

"Don't you mean Brooke?" Sam smirked, knowing him all too well. But he didn't respond. "Ryan's in his bedroom taking an afternoon nap and Brooke's took a walk. What have you said to her?"

"What makes you think that I've done something?"

"Because ever since you arrived in town, Brooke's acted differently and she only goes to the beach when she's worried."

"You're telling me she's at the beach?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you where she is."

That's all he needed to hear. Sam was definitely one of a kind and was grateful that she liked him. Julian quickly left the house without even thinking whether there was more than one beach in Tree Hill, he just headed straight for the beach that he had chosen for his movie and crossed his fingers that she was there.

As the sand came into view, so did Brooke. She was sitting midway down the beach, her hair blowing in the wind. Julian was glad that she seemed to be wearing her coat. He took a deep breath and walked towards her; not stopping till he was sat right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him without even turning to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled. "It's the middle of December Brooke and you're down at the beach. What's going on?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

Her green eyes looked up to him. He had learnt that Brooke Davis's eyes were only green when she loved someone, or at least it was the color of her eyes on their first date.

"I figured that was the reason you were here. You know, I've chose this beach for the movie."

"It's a nice beach, but it's not Zuma," she admitted.

Zuma would always be their beach and she hated that she hadn't been since her and Julian made love for the first time.

"Zuma beach misses you, you know?" he attempted to make a joke.

"What, like how you miss me?"

"Brooke, about last night-"

"I only need to know one thing Julian."

He let her speak, wanting to know what she wanted to know.

"Were they just thoughts of a drunken man who was missing his fiancee or were they thoughts of the guy who told me I was his entire world?"

Brooke was genuinely worried what his answer might be. They had grown up in the five years apart and she knew how quickly teenage promises could be forgotten. She didn't know what would happen if it was the latter but she knew that she couldn't bear it if it was the first one.

"I'd had a drink last night but it was only to give me the courage to tell you that I still love you the same way I loved you when we said goodbye at the airport."

He always had a way with words and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. They sat so close together that the wind couldn't even make them cold.

"So what are we going to do," Julian finally asked.

"I don't know. I have Sam and Ryan to think about, not to mention my store and then you have your movie," Brooke was sure to not mention Peyton. "I think we shouldn't rush into anything just yet. Let's just see what happens okay?"

"Whatever it takes to prove to you Brooke."

She nodded and bit her lip cautiously before leaning her head on his shoulder and looked out into the difference. Grey clouds filled the sky due to the snow that was bound to come eventually but in the distance was a shimmer of blue sky and maybe Brooke thought, things could get better.

* * *

_Authors Note: So Brulian are progressing, what do y'all think? Is Brooke doing the right thing? What as your favourite part? Let me know in reviews!_


	23. Only One Who's Ever Known

_Authors Note: It's safe to say that I am the worst updater ever! I know that is has been far too long since I last updated but those of you who have been uni/go uni will know just how stressful the work load can be. I just haven't been motivated to write at all & I'm doing a creative writing degree so you can imagine how great that is for me._

_Because of my lack of updates, I promise to have another chapter uploaded after this one by the end of the weekend. I really am going to try and write more because the amount of reviews/alerts I got over christmas was crazy. Special thanks to simy, StephieBoo, mashleigh323, Ace5492, haleydavisbaker, lily, paigematthewsfan21 & Chandler._

_On a completely different note, what did you all think of OTH this week? I'm not gonna lie, I cried. It doesn't look like the next few eps is gonna be good for the Baker family. I hope that this chapter & the one to come makes up for it :) Enjoy xo_

* * *

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be

No way to know how long she will be next to me

"Brooke!" Julian called out as he let himself into her house. They had decided to be friends for now and he agreed that he was okay with that, although deep down, he wasn't so sure. He was visiting Brooke's to see if she'd meet him for coffee later. "Brooke?" he tried again as he got further into the house, next to the kitchen.

Next minute, Brooke walked out of the steam filled bathroom adjacent to him. His mouth gaped open in surprise and his pants even tightened slightly at the sight of Brooke in only a white towel. Her brunette hair was hanging in wet, loose curls pushed behind her ears and her cheeks were a deep red, whether it was because of the steam or if she was blushing, Julian didn't know but she was radiant!

"Hi," she spoke, breaking Julian out of his daze. Her head tilted to the side slightly as she tried to work out what he was doing here. She didn't mind though.

Brooke watched as Julian's eyes darkened and he almost strode towards her. His hands reached gently for her face and he pressed his lips to hers. All promises that they made at the beach disappeared and now all that mattered was how his lips were making her feel.

He opened his mouth against hers and let his tongue trace her lips. He half expected no reaction so was slightly taken aback when her arms laced round his neck and she let their tongues familiarise themselves with the other.

After a few moments, Brooke felt a breeze and realised that her towel seemed to have fallen from wrapped around her body to the floor. She did not bother trying to pick it up, she simply pressed closer to Julian to share his warmth and fell deeper into his kiss. His hands drifted from her cheeks, down her body, gently grazing her breast. Goosebumps speckled her arms at his gentle touch.

"MOMMA!" Ryan cried out causing Brooke and Julian to jump apart. Julian bent down and picked up Brooke's towel before wrapping it back round her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm coming RyRy," Brooke called back. Then it hit her, how reckless she had been, letting herself get caught up in the kiss when her son was playing behind the closed door behind her.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just..I errrm, I saw you and I just-"

"Yeah," Brooke agree, knowing exactly what Julian meant even if no one else did. Some things just can't be stopped, and that kiss was one of them.

"I'll check on Ryan while you get ready," Julian offered.

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Brooke hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to leave Julian, before walking to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. Once she was out of sight, Julian ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that she still had that effect on him. Trying to push what just happened to the back of his mind, he entered Ryan's bedroom to see the little boy drawing at a little wooden table in the centre of his room. At the sound of the door opening Ryan turned to see Julian stood in the doorway.

"Julian!"

The little boy ran from his table and right into Julian's arms.

"Hey buddy, your momma's getting ready so I thought I'd come instead, okay?"

Ryan nodded vigorously, an excited grin on his pale face.

"So what'cha doing?"

"Drawing."

"Really? Let's have a look at them," Julian carried Ryan to the table and placed him in the wooden chair and then crouched down next to it, looking at the paper on the table before him. "Who are these people? Is that your mom?"

"Yepp and that Thammy," he pointed at the scribbled drawing. "And that my daddy."

"Your daddy? Ryan do you know who your daddy is?"

"We walk patht him once."

"Oh okay, well how about I help you draw a new picture? I can draw rabbits."

* * *

After calming herself down, Brooke managed to get ready, changing into a pair of jeans and a purple blouse. It turns out that being a mom can sometimes make you want to wear a pair of jeans and just be comfy. Today was Brooke's comfy day.

With her hair and make-up done, she entered her three year old son's bedroom to see him staring intently at Julian's hand which was drawing on a piece of paper. The sight was something else. Ryan was so happy in Julian's company and Julian had such a way with him.

"And what are you two doing?" she smiled as they both looked up at her. Ryan's big smile often reminded Brooke of Julian's.

"Julian drawing rabbit'th Momma."

"Let me see," she walked to them and looked at Julian's 'artwork' to see that he was a bad artist. "I don't know about a rabbit. It looks more like a potato to me."

Ryan giggled at the outrageous comment and Julian pretended to be hurt by it.

"Well I don't know what rabbit's you have here in Tree Hill but the one's we have in LA look like potato's," Julian joked.

"Course they do," Brooke laughed. "Right RyRy, me and Julian are going to make you a sandwich, you carry on drawing."

The two adults left the room and into the kitchen where Brooke grabbed the bread from the cupboard, along with the peanut butter and jelly.

"PB&J? Really?" he scoffed as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"What? He loves it and I make a pretty good PB&J sandwich."

She started to spread peanut butter on one of the slices of bread.

"It's not rocket science Brooke," he chuckled. "Anyone can make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

As she spread jelly on another slice, she said, "No one can make a Brooke Davis PB&J. Here, try some," she insisted as she handed him the sandwich that she had just made and began to make another one for Ryan.

Julian took a bite and he was surprised at just how good it tasted.

"Maybe you're right. This is pretty good Brooke. What do you do differently?"

"It's a secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she winked playfully at him and continued with Ryan's sandwich.

"So Ryan said that he'd met his dad. You never told me that," he started and took the final bite from his sandwich.

"You talked to him about Owen?"

"No, he drew a picture of you, Sam and his dad. I didn't bring it up," he reassured her. It wasn't is business to talk to Ryan about it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed like that," she apologised. "We saw Owen this summer. I'd taken Ryan to the park and as we were leaving, we walked past him. I didn't even recognise him at first. He was with his fiancee, Rachel. They're having a baby and he seems happy. He said hello to Ryan, said I'd done a great job and I had a beautiful son."

"He's right you know."

"I know and I'm happy for the both of us. We were both in a horrible place when we 'benefited'," she tried to think of a word to describe what her and Owen had. "But everything worked out in the end."

"He's no longer an alcoholic?"

"No, he sorted himself out, apparently with the help of Rachel who he met in rehab."

"So how does Ryan know that Owen was his dad?"

"When we left Owen and Rachel, Ryan asked who he was. Over the years, I've tried to keep Ryan out of the public eye. The last thing I want is for the paparazzi taking pictures of him. As a result, he has the same the people in his life; my mom, Sam, my assistant Millicent, me. So he knows when there's a new person in his life and he likes to know who they are. I didn't want to lie to him so I just told him that Owen was his dad but Ryan would get another dad one day."

"Is that really a good idea telling him that? Because know all he wants is a dad."

"Look it might not make sense to you but at the time, it's what I chose to do. He's my son Julian," she gently told him and Julian nodded knowing that it was a sensitive subject that he didn't really have any place to say anything. He looked at his watch to check the time and realised he had to go.

"I've gotta go Brooke. But will you meet me for coffee this afternoon? It's kinda why I came round today," he blushed at the thought of them two getting distracted earlier.

"I don't know, I've got to get to the store and I've got Ryan."

"Exactly so you're gonna want a break."

"Fine, just text me later and me and Ryan will meet you at the cafe."

* * *

After spending two hours in her almost finished decorated store, Brooke was more than ready for a coffee so was happy to receive a text from Julian telling her he was at Karen's. She took her son's hand in her own and left the store, crossing the road to Karen's. The sky was grey, there had been snow warnings and any day now, Tree Hill was gonna be hit with a snow storm.

Entering Karen's, Brooke was hit by a welcoming warmth that was comforting and homely. This was one of her favourite places in Tree Hill and was glad that Haley had chosen to take the same career path as Karen. Brooke and Ryan walked to the counter where Haley was wiping down the side.

"Hey, it's cold out there right?" Haley said.

"Like you would not believe. This has got to be the coldest December in a few years."

"I agree. Ryan, Jamie's in the back if you want to play with him?"

As soon as he heard Jamie's name, Ryan run into the back. Haley and Brooke laughed.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Julian, is he here yet?"

"Yeah, he's sat over there," Haley pointed towards Julian in the corner of the cafe, sat with a dark haired woman.

How rude of him, Brooke thought. Why would he ask to see her if he was already meeting someone? She thanked Haley and made her way to Julian. When she was only a few feet away, he noticed her coming so stood up to greet her. He pulled her into a short hug.

"Brooke, I've got someone for you to meet," he grinned as they made their way closer to the table and the brunette woman turned around.

"Alex!"

"Brooke!"

Both women enveloped each other in their arms screaming excitedly as they hugged. This was the first time that Brooke had seen Alex in five years; she was emotional to say the least. When they broke apart, Brooke saw that Alex had tears in her eyes too and they couldnt help but laugh at how emotional they were getting.

"Shall we sit ladies?" Julian suggested.

Alex and Julian took their seats and Brooke pulled up a chair next to Julian, opposite Alex.

"I can't believe it's you," Brooke gasped and wiped her eyes gently with some tissue from the dispenser. Brooke saw that Alex hadnt changed. Her long dark hair was ever so slightly darker and her skin as tanned as it was before. Looking at her, you would never know that she had been in rehab for drugs. "You havent changed a bit."

"Don't say that. I hope I've changed, I used to be a mess, but not anymore," Alex giggled, always the optimist.

After hearing all of the commotion, Haley made her way over to the table of three.

"Haley!" Brooke said as her friend stood next to the table. "This is Alex, Julian's best friend."

"Hi, Brooke's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Haley beamed.

"You too! It's great to meet Tutor Girl in person."

"Thanks. So can I get you some refills?"

"I think we're okay Hales, thanks."

"Oh and Julian, thankyou for the christmas dinner offer. Brooke, if your dinner is cancelled then me, Nathan and Jamie will be there."

"Great, now you're stealing my dinner guests," Brooke accused Julian jokingly.

"I'm clearly a better host," he shrugged, causing Brooke to laugh and shake her head.

"My dinner is cancelled Hales. I guess we're joining Julian instead."

Haley left to get back to work and keep her eye on the boys.

"I have to go," Julian told them. "I promised Peyton that we'd finish our christmas shopping. Only a few days till Christmas. Al are you joining us?"

"You're kidding right? I'd prefer to take a swim in that river out there than go shopping with you and her," Alex scoffed.

"You don't like Peyton that much?" Brooke asked.

"That would be an understatement. Alex and Peyton have never been able to agree on anything. They spend most of their time arguing."

"She aggravates me."

"So you're not coming?"

"No thanks."

"Alex can stay with me for the day," Brooke offered.

"See Julian, no need to worry about me. Go spend time with your Bridezilla and I'll see you tonight."

Julian agreed and left the cafe to join Peyton for their shopping trip, leaving Alex & Brooke to spend the day together.

"So what are your plans for the day Brookie?" Alex grinned as she used Brooke's old nickname.

"I actually had to do some last minute shopping too. It'll be like old times," Brooke told Alex and they finished their drinks so they could go shopping.

Brooke and Alex walked side by side as Ryan held tightly onto his mom's hand, obviously shy in front of Alex. There was little snow on the ground as they walked the sidewalks.

"When's Chase and Chuck coming?"

"Christmas Eve. I called them this morning and Chuck said he was having a great time."

"Julian said that Chase is a great guy. I'm really happy for you. You deserve a decent guy."

"Thanks Brooke but so do you. Are you not dating anybody?" Alex asked.

"God no, I'm too busy with being a mom and starting a business in Tree Hill. You know Julian wants me to do the costume designs for is movie."

"He told me. I just can't believe you havent agreed to it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you would have jumped at the opportunity to work with Julian and see him more."

"I see him practically everyday without working with him."

"Oh really?" Alex winked and nudged Brooke's side. "So what is going on between you and that best friend of mine?"

"Not what you think is going on. We're just friends."

"I'm sorry but you and Julian will never be just friends. I've seen the way he looks at you and he cant stop talking about you and your family."

"Really?"

Brooke sounded shocked but deep down, it made perfect sense. Julian had a great relationship with Sam and adored Ryan.

"Hell yeah."

"He is great with them. Usually Ryan is so shy around new people but it's different with Julian. And Sam hates people," Brooke stressed the word 'hates', causing Alex to laugh. "I'm serious. She wouldn't talk to me for days but with Julian, they just bounce off each other. It's crazy."

"Or fate?" Alex suggested.

"Even if me and Julian were fated to be together, it doesn't mean we will be together. He's engaged Alex."

"Yeah to Peyton. She's nothing compared to you. I know it, you know it and deep down Julian does too."

"You really don't like Peyton huh?"

"We just clash."

"Christmas day is gonna be fun then!"

* * *

As the sky turned pitch black, Julian entered his apartment. After shopping with Peyton, he visited Mark Hannah, the man who ran the surf shack near the beach, to ensure that they'd be allowed to film there. Peyton had gone to her label.

He found Alex saying goodbye to someone on the phone. He waited for her to end the call before speaking.

"Chase?"

"He wanted to know how my first day in Tree Hill went. He says hi."

She then picked up the bed sheet from the couch to put on the airbed that she would be sleeping in. Julian grabbed the other end to help her.

"How was your day with Brooke?"

"It was fun. I've missed having a girl friend around. We went shopping, tried on some clothes and couldnt stop talking the whole time. You were right about Ryan too. He's adorable," Alex gushed. After placing the bed sheet and pillows down onto her make shift bed, they started loading the blankets on top. "So are you gonna tell me whats going on with you and Brooke? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Al. Me and Brooke are friends."

"I'm your best friend Julian, don't lie to me. I don't believe you," she flopped down on the coach. Julian sighed and joined her.

"I kissed her."

"Wow, I didn't really see that coming. I thought you were just flirting."

"We were at first and then I stupidly got drunk, told her how I felt and kissed her. Then I kissed her again today and she actually kissed me back."

"And how do you feel? Is it just tying things up or are they genuine feelings?"

"I think I love her Alex and I've never stopped loving her. She knows me, you know? And I just...I get butterflies when I see her."

"But is it just because you dont see Peyton as much anymore?"

"I don't know. I just know that I wake up and the first thing I think of is Brooke. And I go to sleep dreaming about her. That's got to mean something right?"

She reached out for his hand. "I guess what is meant to be will work out."

"I hope so."

* * *

_Authors Note: Although I might not deserve it, reviews would be nice :') Also what do you all think about Alex's return?_


	24. The Only Sense The World Has Ever Made

_Authors Note: Here's the quick update that I promised yous! And a long one at that, maybe the longest chapter I've wrote for this story. It's Christmas in Tree Hill! I liked writing this chapter although it took me so long! _

_Oh & I think there's only about five chapters left of this story. Once it's finished, I don't really have plans to continue it. But I do have another idea that I'm excited to start. It will be Brulian again. I'll post a summary for that in a couple of chapters time, just to see what y'all think :') Yous are the best critics after all!_

_If any of you like to watch Brulian/OTH/PLL vids then please check out my YT page & leave a few comments ;) _

_www (dot) youtube (dot) com/user/SharleyProductions?feature=guide_

* * *

You, the only sense the world has ever made

This I need to save

A simple trinket locked away

I choose my final scene today

Switching off with you

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Brooke and Ryan shouted at the top of their lungs and jumped onto Sam's bed.

"Ughhh!" the teenager groaned, moving beneath the two bodies that had piled themselves on top of her. Lifting her bed head and un-squinting her eyes, she looked at the alarm clock. "Brooke, it's 7:30."

"And you're lucky we didn't wake you up earlier. This kid has been awake since six."

"Come on Thammy. Prethent time," Ryan called out, becoming impatient.

"Okay but only cause it's you."

Rolling over, the Davis three climbed out of bed, then walked into the living room to find presents scattered across the floor and the three stockings above the fireplace full. Sam and Brooke both looked down at the little boy who was smiling as if all of his wishes had come true. He hadn't even opened any presents yet.

"Wow RyRy, Santa's left lots," Sam played along, watching her brother run to the coffee table where they had left a glass of milk and a carrot for Rudolph.

"Rudolph eated his carrot too!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Shall we start with your stockings?" Brooke suggested as she handed the correct stocking to the right child; green to Ryan, red to Sam and the white one for herself, each with their appropriate initials; R.N.D, S.C.W and B.P.D.

By the time that the stockings had been emptied, Victoria had joined them.

"Ry, this one is from Santa," Sam was sat on the floor handing presents out. Victoria and Brooke shared the couch and Ryan stood in front of them.

He took the large square shaped present wrapped in green wrapping with gold stars. Ryan, being as excitable as Brooke, tore at the paper to reveal a set of plastic pans, plates, bowls and cutlery.

"Santa must want you to help Momma with the cooking baby," Brooke explained.

"Thanta know me huh Momma?"

The three ladies giggled and Brooke nodded. Victoria grabbed a nearby present and handed it to Brooke.

"Oh that's just something small from me and Ryan," Sam shrugged.

Opening the present, Brooke found a photo frame inside with a picture of Sam and Ryan within it. It was the same picture that Victoria had taken when she had gotten them to dress fancy. Engraved along the top of the silver frame was 'To Mom...' and along the bottom was 'Love Sam and Ryan x'

"This is really beautiful. Thankyou, it's exactly what I wanted," Brooke teared up at the notion. Victoria was also getting emotional, so grabbed another present to stop herself from crying.

"Oh, it's for you again Brooke. Off Sam."

Brooke looked at the odd looking present. It seemed to be some form of paper. She took one last look at Sam who smiled encouragingly before opening the paper gently.

"Sam," she gasped, eyeing the paper. "Do you really wanna make me cry?"

"No I just wanna make you proud," Sam replied.

Victoria was confused, "Wait, what is it?"

"It's Sam's first A*"

Brooke passed the paper to Victoria and pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

"I'm always proud of you."

After opening all of the presents, Brooke stood up to speak. "Only two more presents left kids."

"Brooke, there's none left. We've opened them all."

"There's actually two in my room. Mom can you come help me?"

They left Sam and Ryan sat on the couch to get the presents, returning moments later, pulling in a very large present with a slightly smaller one on top.

"Ryan, this one is yours," Brooke pointed at the big one. "Come and open it."

Running with a bounce in his step, Ryan almost collided with his present before tearing the paper apart. The paper that Brooke had spent hours wrapping because of the sheer size of the present.

"It'th a kichen," Ryan stared wide eyed at the present.

"Your very own so you really can cook."

Brooke was pleased with her son's reaction. Next, Sam's turn. Heading back to the couch, Victoria, Ryan and Brooke joined Sam. Brooke handed over the box and Sam began to open, finding another box inside. Opening that one she found another.

"This best not be a box filled with nothing but boxes," Sam smirked.

"Almost there. I promise."

Sure enough, the next box contained a brown envelope which Sam reached in for, pulling it out and opened it. She began to read it out loud.

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis hereby adopt Samantha Chloe Walker."

Now it was Sam's turn to be speechless and stare back at Brooke teary eyed.

"You want to adopt me?"

"You're part of our family Sam. You're Victoria's granddaughter, Ryan's sister and even though we argue, you're my daughter. It's what mom's and teenage daughter's do. We love you Sam and want you to be a Davis. If you let me sign and send off those papers then it will all be official. No more being a child of the sta-"

Sam flung her arms around Brooke before she could even finish.

"Thanks...Mom."

"Samantha Davis? It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Victoria pointed out and Sam laughed.

* * *

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

Julian leant down on the bed and kissed Peyton's cheek. She stirred beneath him, mumbling.

"No," she whined playfully. "It's too early"

It was the same thing everytime Julian tried to waker Peyton up. She'd pretend that she was never gonna wake up and he'd eventually make her breakfast or tickle her until she got out of bed. She opened her green eyes and turned to look at Julian.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Peyton."

He captured her lips with his and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Why are you dressed already?" she pulled at his t-shirt.

"Because Sleepy Head, Chuck has been awake for the past hour and somebody has to pick up my parents."

"Does your mom have to come? You know she doesn't like me."

"You don't like her either."

"That's not the point."

"She'll behave, I'll make sure of it. Shall I tell Alex that you're coming down?" He stood up and pulled Peyton with him so that she was stood on the bed in an old band tee, that just so happened to be Lucas' although Julian was unaware of this fact.

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll go down."

"I'll see you when I get back."

They shared a final kiss before Julian left and descended the stairs into their open planned apartment. Chase and Alex were stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee and laughing at a previous joke.

"I'm heading to the airport," Julian interrupted, picking up a piece of coffee cake that he loved, despite not liking coffee. But Alex made the best coffee cake. "Peyton's in the shower but she'll be down soon. Be nice."

"I always am," Alex winked.

Julian gave one last smile before leaving. Chase, stood at Alex's side, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"What was that for?"

"Just cause I love you Alex soon to be Adams. I love that I get to spend christmas with you, our son and our family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Butterflies fluttered in Alex's stomach and she was reminded why she had promised to spend the rest of her life with Chase. He was the one person who could give her butterflies even if she was still in her pj's.

"I love you too and I cant wait to be your wife."

* * *

"Kids, that'll be Grandma. Get your jackets," Brooke called into Ryan's bedroom where she could hear her children laughing, as she opened the door to a frantic Victoria.

"Brooke! I'm not going today. I just thought I'd tell you. I have other things that need doing and I might go to New York," Victoria's voice was shaky and she was pacing Brooke's hallway.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mom."

Victoria glared at Brooke who found the whole situation hilarious.

"Okay, just calm down. You're not going to New York. You're going to be an adult about this. Sylvia and Paul are both going and they know that you'll be there. Please Mom?"

"No, I can't. I've managed to not see them in all these years. I dont need to break that tradition now."

"Mom, have you been drinking?" Brooke asked after seeing the waver in Victoria's stance.

"Maybe a little."

"How much is a little? You were here only two hours ago. How could you have had a drink in that time and drove over here? Are you crazy?"

"Honestly Brooke. I'm having a crisis and you're having an issue with a few drinks that I had. Now let me say goodbye to the children and I'll go to the airport. Samantha...Ryan?"

Brooke took a deep breath. Of course her mother would get tipsy on the day when she wanted everything to go okay. Victoria began hugging Sam and Ryan, saying her goodbyes.

"I will come and see you both when I get back from New York."

"Grandma it'th chri'thmath. You have to come," Ryan pouted.

"He's right Victoria. Even I want you there," Sam added with her hands on her hips.

Both of them looked at Victoria with their puppy dog eyes and she was won over. The one thing she couldnt ignore was her grandchildren. Facing Sylvia and Paul again was worth it if it meant making Ryan and Sam happy.

"How can I say no to you two? Brooke darling, get your jacket. We've got a christmas dinner to get to!"

By the time Brooke and her family had arrived at Julian and Peyton's, everyone else was already gathered in groups throughout the apartment. Haley and Nathan were talking to Peyton who was trying to avoid Sylvia as best as she could, whilst Chase & Lucas were playing with Jamie and Chuck, and Alex was with Sylvia and Paul. It was Julian who opened the door to the Davis' and what a sight they all were. Ryan was dressed in a shirt and tie with a pair of grey slacks. Sam had opted to leave her jeans at home and instead wore a plain black dress with her purple converses. Victoria was just Victoria to Julian, but even he had to admit that she looked good.

Then there was Brooke.

Dressed in a red, long sleeved dress that ended just above her knee, Brooke was the picture of beauty. Her legs were bare, just how Julian liked them and her Louboutin heels made them look extra long. His smile was enough to light a room and Brooke was glad that no one behind him could see because they would definitely suspect something. But in that moment, as Victoria, Sam and Ryan walked into the apartment past Julian, it was just Brooke and Julian, a simple yet perfect moment in time.

"Hi," she greeted him with that husky voice.

"You look beautiful!" The words escaped him before he could even think about it. Brooke blushed under his gaze and it made his heart skip a beat, knowing that he had that effect on her.

"Thanks."

"Is that Brooke?" An excited Sylvia exclaimed, causing Brooke and Julian to enter the apartment and leave their moment behind.

"Sylvia, wow you look great. You've changed your hair," Brooke pointed out Sylvia's new vibrant auburn hair.

"Well I always did like to be the life and soul of the party. Julian said that youre a mom now. Where are they?"

"Over here." Brooke guided her and Sylvia to Ryan and Sam who were sat with Haley. "Ryan, Samantha, this is Julian's mom Sylvia. Sylvia, these are my entire world."

"Pleased to meet you Samantha. And aren't you," she turned to Ryan, who was cuddling into Sam's chest. "Just the most beautiful little boy I have ever seen. He looks just like you Brooke. You did good. I'm proud of the woman you've turned into."

Brooke wasn't even sure that Sylvia would remember her, after all, Sylvia was wasted most of the time that Brooke was in LA. But to hear her declare how proud she was of her, Brooke remembered just how amazing Sylvia was.

"Thankyou. That means a lot. Errrm I've got someone else I think you'll want to meet." Brooke clasped Sylvia's hand and led her to Victoria. "Sylvia, this is my mom Victoria. But I think you already knew that."

"Vicky," Sylvia greeted her old best friend. For the first time in Brooke' life, she knew that Victoria didn't know what to do or say.

"Hi Sylvie."

"Come here," Sylvia ushered Victoria into a hug, then whispered, "I'm sorry."

Both women let a few tears trickle from their eyes and Brooke was grateful that everyone else ignored the two friends apologising to each other.

"We were young and in love," Victoria told Sylvia after separating. "Let's pretend that it never happened okay? We're both happy with our lives that we have now, right?"

"Definitely. I've just missed all of those years that we could have stayed best friends, if I hadnt been stupid or selfish."

"Oh believe me, I've made my fair share of mistakes. The past is behind us. Let's just have a good christmas."

After over twenty five years of not being best friends, it was nice for Brooke to see her mom be so forgiving of the person who ultimately made Victoria who she was. Christmas was a time for family and despite how dysfunctional hers might be, she was happy to spend it with the people in that room.

The extended group of people that resided in Peyton and Julian's dining room, which was now filled with three dining tables just to seat their guests, had just finished their christmas dinner that had been cooked by Alex and Julian, with the help of Chase and Peyton. For a whole hour, everyone had been nice to one another. Lucas and Peyton had made their affair hidden, Sylvia and Victoria were giggling like best friends, Julian and Paul were discussing their future film and Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Chase and Alex were being good parents and helping their children with their food.

Once dinner had finished, Brooke helped Peyton to clear the table, leaving everyone at the table as they moved to the other side of the room to the kitchen.

"Brooke, are you still mad at me?" Peyton bit her lip cautiously as she placed the plates that she was carrying, on top of Brooke's.

"What do you want me to say Peyton? That I'm happy that you and Luke are breaking Julian's heart? Or that I admire your cheating techniques? What?" Brooke hissed in return, making sure her voice wasn't raised to loudly so as not to make the guests aware of the affair.

"We've just got back to how we used to be. Please can we not go back to that again?"

After everything that she and Peyton had been through, Brooke knew that she was in no state to be arguing with Peyton over affairs when only a few days ago, she was kissing Julian.

"Fine but only if I don't have to hear about you and Lucas, because that I don't agree with."

"Thanks Brooke."

They linked arms and walked together to the table.

"Present time?" Peyton suggested.

Jamie, Ryan and Chuck immediately jumped up from their seats and ran to the tree where various presents lay.

"Boys!" Alex warned but a smile was on her face.

The adults and Sam joined the boys round the tree, all taking a seat on the numerous chairs, couches and floor space in the living room.

"Sorry that we couldn't give you your presents before today," Julian apologised on behalf of him and Peyton. "But we thought it would be nice for us to open presents together.

They decided to get the adults presents out of the way first, varying from clothes for the older generation, boots for Brooke and Alex, CDs for Lucas and Haley and a basketball movie for Nathan.

"Can I have my present?" Chuck wondered, which earned him a glare from both Chase and Alex for being impolite.

"Sure thing Chuck. Yours is the long silver present," Julian pointed to it.

Chuck opened the gift to find his very own fishing rod. His face lit up, it is what he had always wanted and Julian had always wanted to be the one to buy it for him, seeing as they went fishing together.

"Next time I'm in Chicago or if you come here, we'll go fishing just you and me," promised Julian.

"Thanks Uncle Julian and Peyton."

"You're welcome Chuck. Sam, yours is the square shaped one."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," she told them, she was never good at receiving things after not being used to it for so many years.

"Sampson, don't argue, just open your present," Julian playfully told her, so she opened her present.

"This is a scriptwriting programme."

"It sure is."

"But this kind of stuff is really expensive."

"Julian, Peyton you shouldnt have," Brooke added.

"Don't be silly Brooke. If I can help Sam with her career then I'm going to."

"Thank you."

They shared a smile that was more than just a friendly notion of gratitude. A smile between Brooke and Julian always means something more.

"RyRy, yours is the last one little man. Help yourself."

The excitable child tore at the paper on his present then pulled out an apron with a matching hat. They were white with 'Chef Ryan' written in brown along the rim of the hat and the apron. Ryan squealed from excitement.

"You like it baby?" Brooke asked as she helped put the apron on him. He nodded. "What do you say to Julian and Peyton?"

"Thank you." He then ran into Julian's arms and gave him a hug, during which Brooke and Julian shared another knowing look. Brooke couldnt help but think how perfect Ryan looked in Julian's arms.

"Son, have you and Peyton already swapped gifts?" Paul questioned, standing up from his seat on the couch and walking to the set of shelves next to the tree where a present was.

"Yeah Paul, we opened ours after midnight," Peyton explained to Paul.

"I have one thing left to give you both. It's only small but I saw it and thought of you." He handed the present over and Julian let Peyton open it. Inside was a patchwork blanket.

"I don't understand."

"It's a baby blanket, Son. You and Peyton have been together for a few years now, you're doing well in your careers and are engaged. Plus me and Sylvia aren't getting any younger. Our first grandchild would be nice sometime soon."

The Tree Hill habitants grimaced whilst Alex laughed. Sylvia looked disgusted and Julian and Peyton were just shocked.

"Actually Paul, I've got a grandchild," Sylvia said implying that Chuck was her grandchild.

"Well yes but Julian and Peyton would make great parents."

"I always thought that Peyton wasn't the maternal kind."

"Mom, please can we just leave it," Julian rolled his eyes. Typical for his family to ruin a nice day.

"No, you're right Sylvia. I'm not really maternal but that's because we're not ready for kids yet. Maybe when I have my own, I'll be maternal," Peyton tried to fight back but Sylvia was determined to make a point.

"I don't think so sweetie. Maternal instincts are something that come naturally to you. Just like they did with Alex and Brooke. When I first met both of them, I knew they'd make great mother's."

"Sylvia, give the girl a break!"

"Why Paul? Just because you adore the ground she walks on, doesn't mean I have to."

"Is someone drinking again, eh boozy?" Paul snarked back.

"Both of you, stop," Julian stood from his chair. He was blushing from embarrassment. Peyton's eyes were focused on the baby blanket. "Mom, we know that you and Peyton don't like each other okay. No need to keep bringing it up. And Dad, we're not having a baby yet. We might never have kids. It's just not something that we're planning right now."

"Thanks for the gesture though Paul," Peyton added.

* * *

Brooke was glad to finally get home after Christmas day had ended so awkwardly. Victoria had taken a cab from Julian's apartment back to her beach condo so that left Brooke, Sam and Ryan to drive back to their house. They walked through their front door, Brooke kicking off her shoes.

"So I was thinking, we could get into our pjs and then watch some movies in my bed. What do you say Team Davis?" Brooke looked at the brown eyed children.

"First one in their pyjamas and in mom's bed, wins!" Sam declared causing each of them to run to their appropriate bedrooms to change. Merely seconds after Brooke had pulled her winter pjs out of her closet, she heard a little voice shouting her. She crossed the hall into Ryan's room to find him tangled in his onesie.

"Momma, I thtuck," he pouted with his arms crossed.

"You don't say. Let me see what you've done."

It didn't take Brooke long to get Ryan into his pyjamas and take him back into her room to already find Sam lying in bed with a proud grin on her face.

"Looks like momma lost RyRy."

"I dont want you to be the lothter."

"I think you mean loser Ry, but its okay. I helped you win so I dont mind losing."

She placed Ryan on the bed and he quickly snuggled under the covers next to Sam. Before Brooke could even pick up her pyjamas from where she put them on the bed, her phone rang loud, like an alarm, from her purse. She pushed past her wallet and various packets of gum and lip balm and found her phone; it was Julian.

"Hey you," she cheerily greeted him. Sam instantly listened. She could hear how happy Brooke was when speaking to Julian.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I've got some bad news. I was just walking past your store and noticed that it had been broken into. I'm in here now, cleaning up a little but I think you should come down here."

"I don't understand. Who'd want to break into a clothes-less store. There's nothing to steal."

"No so they've trashed it instead."

"I bet it was the builders. They dont like it when a woman is authoritative. Errm, I'll be there soon. I just need to sort Ryan out. Thanks Julian."

"Okay, see you soon."

She threw her phone onto the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was christmas. Why were people committing crimes around christmas time?

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go to the store. Somebody has trashed it so I'm gonna check out the damage. Are you two okay until I get back?"

"Of course we are. You should really go. We'll watch Lion King, won't we Ry?" Sam pulled Ryan under her arm.

"We be fine Momma."

Brooke said goodbye and left her house, still dressed in her christmas day clothes. Maybe the store's break in was a sign that opening a store in Tree Hill was a bad idea, she couldnt help but think. It was two months away from being complete. All the time, money and energy that she had put into her new business venture might all have been for nothing. She parked her car in her usual space outside of her store and headed for the front door.

There was no damafe that Brooke could see from the outside and as she searched for her bag to find that her store keys were no longer in there, which posed the question, how did anyone get into the store?

Oddly, the door was unlocked and Brooke entered. Everything looked to be in it's right place. The lilac and white walls were the same pristine colour that they were when Brooke last saw them and the fixtures hadnt been touched.

"Julian?"

"I'm in the back Brooke."

She followed his voice into the back of her store, under the archway, where her eyes saw Julian stood next to a red blanket that was lay on the floor with a little picnic basket. He had lit candles all around the room. Brooke got her twinge in her chest, a feeling that she hadn't felt since her first kiss with Julian.

"What is all this?" She took a step closer to him. Her legs felt like jelly, unable to function properly in his presence.

"I lied. Nobody broke into the store. In fact, if anyone did, it was me. I got your keys off Sam today," he explained. It was something that he had been planning for the past few days.

"You involved my daughter?"

"I think she would have been offended if I didn't," he chuckled and made the last few steps towards Brooke, meeting her in the middle. He reached for her hand and enveloped it in his own. He looked down at the perfect fit; she always was. "I just figured that with christmas and everything, I wouldnt see you as much and I had to see you."

"I know."

He nudged his head towards the blanket and Brooke followed his lead and sat down. They were facing each other as the basket lay between them both.

"I didn't have time to make food so we only have leftovers." He pulled food boxes out of the basket. "Some turkey sandwiches, coffee cake and as a treat, some sparkling grape juice."

"Only the best for us."

"Ha ha ha. I thought that we'd both be driving so best stick to the non-alcoholic stuff."

He picked up the bottle and poured some of the purple liquid into both of their glasses.

"Don't drink any yet," he said. "I've got something to give you first."

"Julian, you've already done this."

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't get you a christmas present?" He pulled a ring box out of his pocket in his jeans and held it out in front of Brooke.

"But you already got me boots." Brooke's eyes stayed wide open, staring at the blue velvet Tiffany's box in Julian's hands.

"No. Peyton got you boots. I got you this."

"Julian, I-"

"Don't worry. It's not what you think it is. I'm not that crazy yet. Open it."

Brooke was frozen to the spot so Julian leant for her hand and placed the box in her palm, clasping her fingers around it. She looked petrified, like she was holding a 'jack in box' ready to explode. Taking one last look at Julian, she popped the box open and found a white gold band inside with various jewels on top. It had to be the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was just the right amount of jewels to make it classy and elegant rather than tacky.

"Like I said, it's not an engagement ring. I actually got it after you left LA. I was going to give it to you for Christmas but that never happened so I kept hold of it. I always had some sort of hope that we'd see each other again. The jewels in the top are our birth stones and Ryan and Sam's. I added Ryan and Sam's recently. I figured that you'd want them on there. And the woman in Tiffany's said that they complimented our stone perfectly."

The irony of the situation was insane. Her stone complimented Julian's and together they complimented Ryan and Sam's. Lined along the band were four tiny jewels that glimmered in the light; blue sapphire, diamond, opal & emerald.

"There's something engraved on the inside that I got back when I was eighteen and I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Brooke pulled the ring from its pillow and looked on the inside of the ring where the word 'Always' was written.

"Nobody has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you. I love it," she nodded.

"Here, let me put it on for you."

She placed her left hand in his and he placed the ring on her middle finger, to the right of her wedding finger; a perfect fit. Her hand felt complete with his ring on her finger. She took a glance at it and then caught his eye as he looked in admiration at her. He pushed some hair from out of her face. It was something that she always did love and just reassured her that what she was planning to do was the right thing.

She circled her nose on his and slowly grazed her lips across his own. Her lips tingled as he pressed harder, his hand getting lost in her hair whilst she got lost in him. The kiss didn't last long but it didnt need to. Everything was said in that short moment and it was the most tender kiss that they had shared. She chuckled from the back of her throat in the husky manner that Julian adored and he couldnt stop himself from grinning.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I really do. I umm I kinda got you a present too. Well two actually." Brooke made herself more comfortable a bit further away from Julian so as not to be tempted to kiss him again, but their hands found their way to each other. "The first is that I'll be the costume designer for the movie. I've got a couple of months before the store opened and I could get my mom or Millie to come from New York and work in there on the days I'm on set. So what do you say?"

"I say, I can't wait."

"Good. I was hoping you were gonna say that. Otherwise you couldnt have your other present."

She stood up and headed towards the closet that she usually hung her coat in and pulled out a tall, heavy object wrapped in paper. Julian helped drag it closer to the blanket,where they laid it on the ground and he unwrapped it.

It was a surfboard. A vintage, wooden surfboard with the words JuJuB written in small, black italic font at the top. The rest of the board had the image of ocean waves crashing along the side of it in blues and a black outline.

"This is the same board as my first ever one," he gasped and rubbed it affectionately.

"I know. You told me one day when we went surfing."

"And you remembered?"

"There's certain people in the world that you can't forget anything about."

"I know that feeling. I still can't believe you got me a board, the exact same as my old one. These things are hard to find."

She shrugged, "It was worth it. When you told me that you dont surf much anymore, it was like someone had taken away part of your personality. The Julian Baker that I knew would never have given up on surfing."

She always knew him, without even trying. He crept closer to her and kissed her, this time more passionately, wrapping his arm around her curvy waist and pulling her full flush to his chest.

Oxygen started to become a problem so they pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"Merry Christmas JuJuB."

"Merry Christmas Brookie."

It was not the functional christmas that most people have, and they were certainly in the wrong for doing it behind Peyton's back. But for one night they were able to have the christmas that they never got to have when they were eighteen. And for one night, the world felt right.

* * *

_Authors Note: I hope yous liked this as much as I did :')_

_Next chapter: Possible New York trip ;)_


	25. Let Me Take You There

_Authors Note: Bonjour lovely readers! A quicker update than last time as promised but not as quick as I would have liked. I had it wrote down for ages but kept forgetting to type it up. I'm about 3/4 of the way through the next chapter so that hopefully should be uploaded fairly quick._  
_Only 4 chapters left I'm afraid people :( I'm hoping we can get the reviews to 200 by then so please, if you read the story please comment even if it's just as anon & I'll write a one shot for the 200th reviewer, the storyline can be their choice!_  
_So read/enjoy/review :P_

_P.S I assume that all of you know about the supposed Sophin break up. I'm still praying that it's not true but something tells me that it is...tragic just isn't the word!_

_xo_

* * *

I know a place that we can run to

And do those things we want to

They won't know who we are

Let me take you there

I wanna take you there

I know a place where we can hide out

And turn our hearts inside out

"So when do I get a brief on the general story?" Brooke asked as she tapped Julian's knee with her toes.

"Soon, I promise."

"Okay so when do I met the cast?"

"That, I do know the answer to. We're having a read through tomorrow and I think you should come. But will the character briefs be enough to go off for now?"

"Everything looks good to me."

They were spending their Monday afternoon sat on Brooke's couch discussing the characters of Julian's film. Alex, Chase & Chuck had left for Chicago two days previously in a tearful goodbye but promises of staying in touch. Ryan had a play date with Jamie and Sam was back at school. This left Brooke and Julian to get on with some work, drinking copious amounts of coffee and iced tea.

"I have to go away this weekend," he leaned back on the pillows and looked her in the eye.

"Really? You never mentioned anything."

"No, I know. It's because I only planned it yesterday."

"Oh yeah? And where are you going?"

"Where are we going," he corrected her.

"Excuse me?" Her foot lost contact with his leg and her right eye brow lifted considerably.

"Just hear me out okay? I was thinking that we could take a plane to New York this weekend and just be us. We don't need to worry about someone seeing us and we get to be normal for one weekend."

"But it's not as easy as that. I have Sam and Ryan to think about and if we were to go away for the weekend then that would mean that whatever we're sharing right now, would be an affair. We'd be planning an affair." Her voice was getting higher pitched the more she rambled on.

"It doesn't have to be an affair Brooke. I want to leave Peyton. Plus she's probably having an affair."

"But you love her."

"I do but I'm not in love with her. There's only ever been you that I've loved completely."

"But you proposed to her. You don't just do that if you don't do it. Not you anyway, you're better than that, or so I thought. I don't understand what-" Julian silenced her with his lips and she immediately succumbed to him.

"Just tell me you'll think about it today and give me an answer tomorrow?"

"Promise," she finally agreed.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Julian, Brooke couldnt decide what she should do about his offer and there was only one person who could help her with it.

"Brooke, thank God you're here," Haley cried out, reaching for Brooke's arm and pulling her into the back of the cafe. "Try some of this coffee for me. It's my first ever gingerbread cappucino."

She passed the coffee cup to Brooke who took a generous sip and it was truly one of the nicest coffees she had ever had. But her thoughts were somewhere else.

"It's nice Tutor Wife."

"Nice? Is that it?" Haley frowned. The coffee was her new creation and she was expecting more feedback than 'nice'.

"Haley, I need to tell you something but you're not going to like it," Brooke started.

"You hate my coffee dont you?" Haley gasped.

"What? No. I love the coffee. It's about me and Julian."

Haley quickly worked everything out. Brooke had been happier recently, ever since Julian came back. There had to be only one reason for the recent glow in her cheeks, the smile on her lips.

"You're sleeping with him!"

"Not exactly. We've only kissed and I guess he saw me naked the other month but that-"

"He saw you naked? What did you do? See him and throw your clothes at him with that 'come hither' look of yours?" Brooke stared at Haley with a mixture of shock and confusion. "That's the face, right there!" Haley pointed.

"This is my confused face."

"Well your confused face attracts guys!"

"That'd explain all of the attention in high school," Brooke smirked in an attempt to soften the mood. But Haley's face showed that she wasn't joking around.

"This isn't funny Brooke. He's engaged to your best friend. You know how it feels to be Peyton."

"He said he wants to leave her."

"That's what they all say. He gets the best of both worlds. Sex from two women; every guys dream."

"Actually, they havent had sex in weeks and I'm not sleeping with him."

"The point is, he made a proposal Brooke. A vow that he wanted to marry her. Promises like that don't just go away. They mean something."

"I know that and so does he. He loves Peyton, he's just not in love with her anymore. He asked me to go away with him this weekend."

"You're playing with fire."

All of Brooke's worries regarding her relationship with Julian were being emphasised by Haley and maybe she was being stupid by thinking that she and Julian were able to carry on the way they had been.

"I didn't expect you to understand. But I didnt want you to judge me either."

"I'm married and I know how I'd feel if Nathan was cheating on me. I don't want to judge you Brooke, I dont. I love you, but ultimately, what you're doing is wrong. You're hurting your best friend and Peyton doesnt deserve that."

"She's sleeping with Lucas," Brooke blurted out, unable to take the judgement any longer.

Haley didn't doubt it for a second. There was always going to be something between Peyton and Lucas. He had even started writing again but she figured he would have talked to her about it. That's what they used to do anyway.

"She told you?"Haley wondered.

"Yes and now Julian is suspecting too."

"So why dont you let him leave her. They clearly don't want to be together."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of hurting him," Brooke admitted.

"Why would you hurt him?"

"Because...because my only serious relationship that lasted longer than a summer was Lucas and look how well that turned out. I dont think I can fully open my heart to someone. I'm incapable of loving him the way he loves me."

Haley shook her head in disagreement, "You're willing to risk your friendship with Peyton so you must love him right?"

"Like you don't even know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can say it to you and myself but I physically can't tell him that."

"Sounds like you're scared of getting your heartbroken again. I had never loved before Nathan so luckily I've never had my heart broken the way you have. But you have to get over that. You cant be unhappy because of a stupid mistake that Lucas and Peyton made in high school and apparently are again." Haley rolled her eyes. How Lucas could be so stupid again, she didn't know.

"So what do I do?"

"You take a chance with your heart, because despite what Julian's doing to Peyton, he's a good guy."

Haley was right. Julian had never intentionally hurt Brooke. It was her who ended their relationship, her who had a baby with her benefit friend and her who was scared about getting her heart broken. Brooke was the one causing all of the problems. Julian was just willing to do whatever Brooke said. He was always thinking about her above himself.

* * *

The Tree Hill High School bell rang out and teenagers scurried to escape the school halls. Sam, clad in her regular purple and grey hoody, said goodbye to Jack and walked out of the school entrance to see Julian stood at the side of his parked truck.

"What now?" she said under her breath as she headed towards him.

"Sammy D!"

"Sammy D! Seriously?" she rolled her eyes at him. He towered above her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Sammy Davis...Sammy D," he beamed proud.

"That's so uncool."

"Oh fine. Just Sampson from now on then."

"Much better. What are you doing here? Arguing with Brooke?"

"Let's get a coffee, I need your advice."

"I can't. It's my turn to get Ryan from Haley."

"Then I'll take you and we can talk on the way," he decided and opened the passenger door to his truck. Sam took a minute to decide but eventually got in the truck and waited for Julian to drive.

"Can I drive?" she tried, after he'd pulled the car out of park.

"I don't think so kiddo. Brooke would kill me," he chuckled, following the road into town. He turned to see Sam smiling to herself with her arm leaning on the door.

"So are you gonna start talking or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"I asked Brooke to come to New York with me this weekend," he stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Are you crazy?" Sam shouted. "That's just gonna make her feel like the other woman...your mistress...A HOOKER!"

"I don't see Brooke as any of them."

"I know that, but you suggesting that you should hideaway for the weekend is only going to remind her that you are doing it behind Peyton's back. You need to decide who you want."

"I already have. I choose Brooke and I've told her but she doesnt want me to break up with Peyton."

"She doesnt? Are you sure you didnt just misunderstand what she said?"

"No. She said loud and clear that I should stay with Peyton. That's why I need your help. You know how to get round Brooke. What should I do?"

"Nothing," Sam said. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Sammy. Do you want me to to drive you and Ryan home?"

"It's okay. I always take him to the park when I pick him up. Thanks though."

"Anytime."

She opened the car door and Julian waited for her to get out before driving back to his apartment.

* * *

"And how are my two favourite people today?" Brooke called out as she waltzed into her house.

Despite her big decision, she'd had a good day. Her store was finally finished. All that was missing was her clothes, which were being dispatched to be delivered in the next few days in prep for the store's grand opening in a weeks time. Millie was also arriving in town for the opening, after agreeing to help Brooke and Victoria with the running of the store in order for Brooke to design the costumes for Julian's movie. Life was for Brooke, if only her love life was too.

She walked over to Ryan who was sat at the coffee table and kissed his head. He was drawing as usual. She tried to sneak a peek but his small hands attempted to cover his paper.

"No momma, I be no finished," he claimed, wide eyed. Brooke agreed to leave him to it. She placed her purse and jacket on the couch and joined Sam in the kitchen area, where the teenager was sat typing on her phone.

"Thanks for picking him up today," Brooke said and opened the refrigerator, pulling out some chicken. "Chicken and tomato pasta?"

Sam nodded and watched as Brooke collected the chopping board, tomatoes and pasta.

"I saw Julian today," she decided to bring up her conversation with the producer. "He picked me up from school."

"Cause that's not weird," Brooke squinted as she tried to make sense of why Julian would be at her daughter's school.

"He just wanted to talk to me about you actually. When were you going to tell me that he invited you to go to New York?"

"I wasn't going to. It's my decision to make. It's not your problem and Julian shouldnt have got you involved."

Brooke began to chop her tomatoes a little bit more violently than what was probably necessary.

"When are you gonna admit that you love him? You know that he would leave Peyton in a heartbeat if he knew that you would be with him. You guys dont need to sneak around. It doesnt have to be like this!"

"Maybe if we were eighteen again, it'd be different. But we're not, we can't just jump into it. There are other people that we need to consider."

"Me and Ryan?"

"Yes, you and Ryan. I cant just start a relationship. What would happen if it didnt work out between me and Julian, and Ryan got attached. What would I tell him then? It's not fair to let him get attached," Brooke sighed.

Sam reached for the pile of papers on her left and handed the top page to Brooke, who recognised the scratchy illustrations of her three year old son.

"You mean more attached than he already is?" she pointed to the picture and Brooke looked again. Just like usual, there were four people in the drawing; Ryan, Sam and Brooke, but this time, instead of the typical 'dad' figure, it was Julian that stood amongst them like a member of the family. "You've already let him into our lives Brooke, because you obviously thought it was a good idea. Ryan loves him and we both know that Julian adores the ground that Ryan walks on."

Brooke sighed in defeat. Everyone around her found it easy enough to admit that she and Julian should be together but she couldnt. She placed her chopping knife down onto the board.

"I'm gonna make a phone call," she said and picked up the landline phone to take it into her bedroom with her. She tooke a deep breath and without even having to think about it, she dialled Julian's number.

"Hello," he answered.

"Tell me again why you want us to go to New York."

She was pacing her bedroom with nerves. Nervous for what he might do, nervous for what her decision might be.

"I know it might look like I want us to have some dirty weekend away but I don't want it to be like that Brooke. You'll never be my mistress or the other woman. You have always meant so much more to me. I wanted us to go to New York to be like a normal couple. To be able to hold your hand in public and not worry what anyone might think, to take you out for dinner and not have to pretend that you're my friend. It's not too much to ask to get to spend time with someone who means as much to me as you do. I know that we could make it as a couple but I know that you're doubting that so I want you to see how great we are as a couple. It was supposed to be romantic," he finished.

Brooke couldnt speak as the words were still being processed in her head. Her and Julian had been plagued with bad luck since the beginning, she knew that. One weekend away wasn't going to hurt anyone. She didnt want to be like Lucas and Peyton and go behind people's backs but when they're doing the same, it made Brooke feel less guilty.

"It was romantic," she said after a few moments. If Julian hadn't heard her breathing, he would have thought that she had ended their call. "I'm sorry, it's just a big decision to make but I want to come with you."

"You do?"

"I do. I'll come to New York."

* * *

A few days had passed and Julian was finally in New York, walking through Central Park. He could see why Brooke loved this city so much but prefered to live in Tree Hill. The city was busy and loud, a lot like LA so he could relate, but Tree Hill had captured his heart recently and he really did love the little, southern town.

To avoid questions, he had decided to come to New York a day before Brooke, she was landing in a few hours time. He had already reserved a table at Angelo's, New York's most prestigious restaurant.

As he sat down on a nearby bench that overlooked the Central Park lake, his phone began to ring. It was Brooke.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled as the words left his mouth.

"Hi Julian," Brooke whispered.

"What time is your plane leaving?"

"It's not."

"Has there been a delay?" he straightened up on the bench.

"Not exactly. Ryan has been throwing up all night. He's sleeping now but I don't really want to leave him. I've never left him when - "

"I understand Brooke."

"You do?"

Of course he did. Sure he was dissapointed but Ryan and Sam would always come first, he would never make Brooke choose between him & them.

"I do. I'll see you in a few days when I get back from New York. I hope Ryan gets better soon."

"Thanks Julian. Bye."

"Bye."

Brooke placed her cell phone on the arm of the couch and looked down at her son's head that lay sleeping in her lap. She stroked his hair that was damp with sweat. Like she said, they were plagued with bad luck.

* * *

_Authors Note: I felt like Haley's judgement was necessary. What do y'all think? Was she too harsh or not harsh enough? Tell me in reviews :')_


	26. Until The Last Falling Star

_**Authors Note:** Wow! I can't even explain how much I love each and every one of you. The feedback for last chapter was amazing and the reviews were the most I've ever gotten. They mean the world to me and as promised, here is a another update, a lot faster than usual._  
_I can't reply to all of you because some don't have accounts but thank you, paigematthewsfan21, Caroline, Ace5492, sb1218, Iisa, Callison, h23brock, Ellis, Elizabeth, Janet, StephieBoo, heather XD, Kaitie & Chandler 3_  
_xo _  
_**Disclaimer**: I do not own OTH or its characters. All rights belong to Mark 'God' Schwahn. The title of the chapter & the lyrics within, come from the Matthew Perryman Jones song, Until the Last Falling Star._

* * *

Is there a way into your heart?

Cause I want to believe it

Or will I be wishing until the last falling star?

January was quickly closing to an end with only two weeks left before February would begin. The snow had cleared finally but the winds only seemed to be getting colder. This was always the worst month for Tree Hill.

Brooke and Julian had escaped from the cold inside her store with cups of hot chocolate from Karen's cafe. Brooke was milling around the store putting clothes on racks and mannequins before changing her mind and putting them in a different place. It was only morning but she already had lots to do before the grand opening of her store later that night. Julian had decided to take a break from his busy movie set, then bumped into Brooke in the cafe.

He had cut his New York trip short and arrived back in Tree Hill on the Sunday instead of the Monday. He and Brooke had not mentioned it since and their relationship seemed to have taken a break as they instead focused on being friends until Brooke told him otherwise.

Just as Brooke was about to move the dresses from one rack to another for the third time, her cell phone rang so she answered it.

"Hales, hi. Oh no...No I understand. I'm sure Sam won't mind. Okay. Good luck. Bye," she said and began to dial Sam's number.

"What's going on?" Julian asked.

"Haley cant watch Ryan today. She has a few interviews - Sam, morning. Look, Haley cant watch Ry today so could you?" Brooke paused as Sam replied. "Alright. Never mind. I'll come and collect him now. Bye."

"Sam can't watch him?"

"No. She's meeting Jack and his foster parents for lunch today. I'm gonna have to bring him here. Victoria is away for the weekend. Millie's plane was delayed till this afternoon so there's no one else," she placed the dresses on one of the small purple stools and took a seat next to Julian, leaning her head back against the head rest.

"Well there's me?" he offered.

"Don't be silly. You're busy."

"I have a few things to do but Ryan can come with me. It's fine Brooke."

"Are you sure?" she double checked.

"Definitely. You focus on getting this place ready for tonight."

"You're coming right?"

"Of course!"

Brooke thanked Julian for his kindness once again. If truth be told though, Julian had not only offered to help her out but in hopes that he could get closer to her. Her heart was always off limits and Ryan and Sam were as close as you could get to it. Julian adored them and he hoped that if Brooke could see that, then there was still a shot for them.

Julian pulled into Brooke's empty drive and stepped out of his truck carrying bags of food for him and Ryan. He figured the boy would want feeding at some point. He knocked on the red door and was greeted by his favourite teenager.

"Hey Sampson, how are you today?" he greeted her as she let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, slumping herself back down on the couch. Julian joined her after placing the food on the coffee table.

"I'm here to take care of Ryan for the day."

"Oh, I thought Brooke was getting him?"

"She was, but I offered so that she could focus on the store," he nodded.

"Well, I'm not going out with Jack now. His foster mom is ill. We're going next week instead. So I'm good to have Ryan for the day."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to spend the day with him, and you if you want?" he offered with that grin on his face that Brooke always seemed to talk about.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Ryan and Sam, welcome to the set," he opened his arms wide in a grand gesture.

Sam and Ryan stood at the entrance to the sound stage, open mouthed and wide eyed. Neither had seen anything like it, especially Ryan. Julian bent down and pulled Ryan into his arms, holding him up by one arm.

"This is where movies get made Ryan," he tried to explain but it was a lot for a three year old to take.

"Are you sure we can be here Julian?" Sam asked. "Don't you have work to do?"

"My dad is here for a few weeks so he's taking over directing so I can focus on some other stuff. Plus I figured you'd like to experience a real day on set. So what do you think?"

"This is awesome," she grinned at him and he couldnt be happier to bring that much happiness to a kid like Sam's life.

He led them further into the building to find that a scene was currently being set up. He brought two director chairs to the side of the camera for them to make themselves comfortable which they happily did.

"You have to stay quiet soon Ry, okay?" he told the young boy who nodded happily. "I'll be back in a minute Sam."

He left them to find his dad. When he did, he explained that they were going to be spending a few hours with him on set. Paul wasn't too happy about it as they were Brooke's children but agreed all the same. As the scene commenced, Julian managed to get his hands on some props for the kids, before going back to them.

"Here, put these on," he passed them two director caps with the movie's name and the word Director on the front. It fit Sam perfectly but was too big for Ryan, even after adjusting it. He then gave them a clapperboard to hold between them. "Let me take a picture to send to your mom."

Even Sam agreed. He pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of their beaming faces and then sent it to Brooke. His phone began ringing shortly after.

"Have you taken them on set?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I've got a few things to do here and thought they'd enjoy it. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Julian, they look so happy. If you can make them that happy then I dont care where you take them. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight," he promised her and then placed his phone back in his jeans pocket to take a seat behind the kids.

* * *

At 14:15pm, Brooke went to collect Millie from the airport, after having managed to complete one fixture with the clothes that she was happy with. They were now driving back to the store so that Millie could help.

"Where's my favourite guy? I thought he'd be with you," Millie wanted to know.

"He's spending the day with Sam and Julian," Brooke explained, her eyes focused on the road.

"Julian?" Millie smirked and her eyes lit up. "_The_ Julian?"

"Yes, _the_ Julian," Brooke giggled along with Millie after emphasizing _the_. "I told you that he was producing his film in town."

"I know that. I just didnt know that he spent time with your children."

"They really like spending time with him and vice versa."

I like spending time with him, she thought. Over the past few years, her happiest memories were times spent with Ryan and Sam but since Julian came back, all of them included him. He was always going to be around, she was starting to get that. She also understood that the longer she waited to make up her mind, the closer a possible wedding date might loom. And that was something that she wasn't sure that she could handle.

* * *

"How many did you get?" Julian asked the kids as they sat in the green room.

"Me got ten," Ryan proudly stated.

"Me too," Sam smiled down at her autographed cap. After spending a day behind the camera, she knew that this was what she wanted to do. "Thanks for today Julian."

"No problem kiddo. You can return the favour by writing me an awesome script that we can turn into an award winning movie together."

They laughed and continued eating their muffins. The sound of shoes on the ground got louder as someone got closer. The door opened and Peyton was stood in the doorway. Sam rolled her eyes and Ryan just ignored her presence.

"Peyt, hey!" Julian stood up from the couch and walked closer to his supposed fiance. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to call you Julian for two hours. I was worried," she spat out.

"As you can see, I'm fine. There was no need to worry," he turned and smiled at the kids.

"Can I have a word outside please?" she requested and left the room. Julian apologised to Sam and Ryan, then followed Peyton into the corridor.

"What's going on? he asked. He could tell she was pissed. She'd gone red in the face and her lip was trembling. She always seemed to get emotional when she was angry.

"What are you doing?" she glared green knives into Julian.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What have I done wrong?"

"I've been worried for hours and you've been here playing happy families with kids that arent even yours. But you wont even consider children with me!"

"Woah! Where is this coming from? I've never said that we'll never have children. It's just something that neither of us have ever been ready for. Is this your way of telling me that you are?"

"That's not my point right now Julian! What are you doing with Samantha and Ryan? Since when have you been Brooke's babysitter?"

Her hands wrapped around her body as she straightened herself and took a deep breath in. Julian didnt even know what was so wrong with her.

"Sam is interested in the movie business so I thought that a day on set would help. It's not a crime Peyt. I've done nothing wrong. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Within seconds, Peyton loosened and her lip stopped trembling. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I dont know what's wrong with me at the minute. I just saw you with them and something flipped. I'm sorry," she apologised and walked closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. He whispered that it was fine and that she should go home and relax before Brooke's store opening. She nodded and did as he said.

* * *

Brooke was delighted with the amount of people that filled her store; family, friends, fellow Tree Hillers, the press & fashion critics from around the country had all come to witness the revealing of not only Brooke's new store but also her new designs.

Millie was working at the counter as many people were buying so many items of the Spring collection. Ryan was sat on the counter, watching Millie as she placed clothes into COB bags.

"Starting him young I see," a familiar voice whispered in Brooke's ear from behind. She smiled and blushed slightly as his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to see that he was still grinning over at Ryan.

"Well it doesnt hurt to try and get him to run the family business because let's face it, Samantha is not the fashion line kind, so is never going to run the family company," Brooke sniggered, Julian finally looking at her.

"No probably not. But she could run mine."

Brooke's heart stopped as the words left his mouth. He was considering letting her daughter, who was not in the slightest bit Julian's responsibility, run his production company. She knew that he liked Sam and Ryan but his feelings for them were obviously deeper than just like.

"I'm proud of you Brooke," he said, bringing her out of her daydream. "I always knew you were capable of something this great."

She averted her gaze to the floor, afraid that he would see how much she loved him in that moment. Making someone proud was always something that Brooke never felt that she did growing up. Try as she might, her parents, teachers, Lucas, were never proud of her accomplishments.

"I think it's time you did your speech," he told her, pointing to Victoria at the front of the store with a mic in her hand.

"Duty calls," she rolled her eyes. He nodded and let her leave him but she quickly called for his attention again. "Oh and Julian, thank you for spending the day with Sam and Ryan. They haven't stopped talking about it since and thank you for the picture. I love it."

She didn't wait for his response, just went to collect her mic. After receiving a hug from Victoria and gaining the store's attention. She began her speech.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming. I know that many people have doubted my decision to build the first Clothes Over Bros store here in Tree hill and expected me to change my mind and stay in New York. Sorry to dissapoint," she giggled huskily and many in the crowd joined in. "Tree Hill has always meant so much to me. I grew up in Tree Hill. I've spent most of my life here but it wasn't until I left that I realised how much I loved it and missed it. It has a certain charm that no other City I've come across has. And that's what my Spring Collection is. It's me giving the country a piece of Tree Hill."She took a deep breath to swallow down her emotions. She shocked even herself but it was something that needed to be said. "Many people have helped me the past few years and I dont get to thank them often so I think now is a good a time as any to do it. Millicent, my fabulous assistant and most importantly, my friend. You were my rock in New York and you show me that it's not about how long you've known a person but the journey you've been on together."

Millicent began to cry. She wasnt one to hold back her emotions. She knew that Brooke appreciated her but to hear her declare it to the world practically meant a lot.

"My Mother, who without, I don't think I'd be here today. We've come a long way, not just as business partners but as mother and daughter and I wouldnt want it any other way. Thanks Mom," she smiled at Victoria who nodded courteously so as not to start crying. "My two biggest inspirations; Samantha and Ryan."

Her eyes focused on the two most important people in the room. They were stood by Millie & the counter but Ryan was now sat on Sam's hip as she held him up.

"Most twenty three year olds are out partying and only looking after themselves, and I'd be lying if I said that that didnt used to be me. But now, my life revolves around you two and you make being a mom so easy. I'm proud of both of you everyday. Out of all of the things I've done, the one thing that I could never regret is choosing to be a mom. I love you more than I can say right now. I just hope you know that?"

Sam nodded her head a little bit faster than usual and from the red in her cheeks, Brooke knew it's because she was close to crying. If she looked at one more person crying, she was going to start herself and that's something that she didnt want to do with cameras pointing at her.

"And finally, my friends." Brooke let her mind trail off to memories of high school with Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and the others. She smiled at everything they went through, good and the bad. "Here in Tree Hill, your friends are your family. And that's what it was like for me and my friends. They were there when Clothes Over Bros first started when I was seventeen after my heart got broken and they've stuck with me since. But over the years, you lose contact or new people come into your lives," her gaze instantly fell to Julian who hadn't stop smiling proudly since her speech began. She knew because she was using him as her focus so as not to get nervous. "And your family grows. That's what happened for me. It's nice knowing that someone has always believed in you and was always proud of you. That means the world."

She saw Julian's head nod in understanding and as she looked back over her friends, she saw Lucas and Peyton look at each other. Lucas had always believed in Peyton, just like Julian had always believed in her. Sure, it had turned into a Midsummer Night's Dream situation but she could set things right. Tomorrow, she would set things right.

* * *

_Authors Note: Reviews would be a lovely thing to read :') Do you think Peyton overreacted? What do you think's gonna happen? _


	27. Dear You

_Authors note: Thank you to everyone reviewed, I haven't had time to reply but I am grateful always. This chapter is only small and the next is already written so let's say if I got 6 or more reviews, I'll upload the next one! xo_

* * *

_Dear you_

_I say that you're the only one for me_

_Say that I will never ever leave_

_Dear you_

_I see the future growing old again_

_Settle down with no other girl in the world_

_Here's a thought_

_You're all that I've got in the world_

_Sincerely_

_The one who gave his whole world for you_

_The one who gave his whole heart to you_

"Brooke! Post," Sam shouted as she walked through the front door carrying the morning's post. She placed it on the kitchen counter and began to make her morning coffee. Ryan's laughter carried through the house. It sounded like Brooke was tickling him.

Shortly after, Ryan ran into the kitchen followed by Brooke, who picked him up and placed him on the chair next to the counter. She had managed to get him into today's clothes but he refused to brush his teeth and wash his face till he'd had breakfast.

"What will it be then baby?" Brooke asked him.

"WAFFLETH!" he exclaimed, almost jumping off his chair. Sam smirked, he always chose waffles. She took a seat next to him, coffee in hand.

"Sorry Ryan but Grandma will be here soon to take you out for the day and you're still not ready so just some cereal today," Brooke explained, holding up the two boxes that they had in the house.

"Frooty," he decided, his word for Froot Loops. Brooke poured some in a bowl and then some milk. He smiled and said thanks as the bowl was placed in front of him.

Once her son was taken care of, Brooke picked up the thick brown envelope and opened it, pulling out the script to Julian's movie. She smiled to see his name printed clearly on the front page. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat with Sam and Ryan who were playing 'I Spy' and began to read.

She got completely lost in the script and was impressed that such a story had come from Julian. The two protagonists, Bethany and James had a summer fling as teenagers but when Bethany ended their relationship suddenly and moved away, James did everything he could to find her again. As Brooke continued to read, she recognised so many similarities between her relationship with Julian and Bethany & James. Even some of the words shared between them were the same.

One thing that fascinated Brooke was the fact that James had a box of letters addressed to Bethany under his bed and her picture in his wallet. She couldn't help but think if it was the same for Julian. She gasped without realising which led Sam to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just didn't see this scene coming," she lied. "I'm just going to get ready," she told the,, picking up the script and taking it with her.

Within the hour, Victoria had already collected Ryan and Brooke was stood outside Julian's apartment door. In the spur of the moment, she didn't consider what she'd say if Peyton opened the door. But she didn't have to worry because as she knocked on the door, no one was in to answer. So instead, Brooke called Julian.

"Hi Brookie, what's up?" he greeted her.

"I'm just at your apartment. I need to talk to you." She was pacing, something that she only did when she was nervous.

"I'm just on set but I shouldn't be long. There's a key taped above the door. Let yourself in and make yourself comfortable."

"See you soon then?"

"See you soon then," he confirmed and ended the call.

Brooke reached above the door and let herself in, whilst she waited for Julian. She tried to make herself comfortable on the couch, but it was no use. Her mind continued to wander to the box of letters beneath a bed. His bed.

After ten minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She left her purse on the couch as she almost ran to the stairs leading to Peyton and Julian's bedroom. It wasn't until she was on her hands and knees looking under the bed that she realised just how insane she must look. That thought quickly left her mind when she saw a black storage box next to various shoe boxes and baskets of art supplies. She pulled it out and took the lid. Just as she expected, a large pile of letters. She grabbed a handful and saw that they were all addressed to her.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Julian questioned, walking into his room as Brooke sat on the floor with his box of letters. He joined her.

"What are these Julian?"

"After we broke up, I decided to do what you did with Lucas. This," he picked up a letter, "is almost everything I wish I'd said the last time I saw you."

"So the movie, it's about us?" she checked.

He nodded. "I never stopped loving you."

"You really want to make us work?"

"Not just us. I want us to be a family Brooke. Me, you, Sam and Ryan."

"Me too. I've been stupid but I want us to try being in a relationship. But not until you and Peyton are completely over."

"Of course. It's all I've wanted to do since I got here," he grinned.

"I know. There's something you should know before you talk to her. Ive wanted to tell you for as long as I've known but it wasn't my place," she explained.

"What is it?" He reached for her small hand and caressed it.

"She's having an affair...with Lucas."

Julian dropped Brooke's hand and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me. We could have been together sooner."

"I know that but I was scared. I'm sorry," she apologised.

"I'm never going to hurt you Brooke."

Brooke left after Julian promised to come round later that night after speaking to Peyton. Knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Sam and Ryan until the evening, Brooke ran herself a bath. Usually she only had time for a quick shower so she took full advantage of her alone time, lighting candles and using scented bath salts. As she changed out of her clothes and into her dressing gown, there was a knock at her front door. After a sigh and a grunt at the interruption, she walked to the door and opened it, letting Peyton in. She looked frantic and upset. But not angry, so Julian couldn't possibly have told her yet, could he?

"Whats happened?" she asked, getting worried.

"I've done something so stupid," she shook her head. "I know you're pissed at me right now but I really need your help."

"I'm here for you Peyton. Lets sit down and you can tell me," she used Peyton's arm to lead her to the couch and they sat down. Peyton's leg began to shake involuntarily. "Peyton, I'm worried. Please just tell me."

"I've been feeling a bit sick later so I went to the doctors and they told me that I was pregnant."

Brooke couldn't selfishly think about how perfect this was all working out. Peyton wouldn't care so much about Julian wanting to be with Brooke know that she was having Lucas' baby.

"That's good though isn't it? Now you and Lucas can be together," she held onto Peyton's hand comfortingly.

"No it's not good because the baby isn't Lucas', it's Julian's."

Brooke genuinely felt her heart stop and her dreams of a life with Julian come to a halt.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know, y'all probably hate me but I've had this planned from the beginning. I was tempted to take it out but love is never easy and there often obstacles unfortunately. I hope you all stick with the story regardless. Only three chapters left now as i've decided to do an epilogue. Reviews would be perfect. Let's get them to 200 before the end of the story :D _


	28. My Only Star Is Falling

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter as promised. Unfortunately it's not long at all but I thought it was necessary. I'm currently half way through both of the last two chapters so I'll get them done as soon as possible! Like I've promised you, if I get 200 reviews, the 200th reviewer gets a one shot of their choice. Enjoy xo

* * *

Today was misery

And I just can't believe this happened

And I finally broke down

She held on to my heart

But now my only star is falling

And it's burning to the ground

Now I'm crying out

When we're together

Thoughts of her disappear

If I fell to pieces

You'll heal this pain I feel

"You're having Julian's baby?" Brooke managed to get out, pushing past the sick feeling that was burning her stomach. "You said that you weren't having sex anymore." She realised that everything Haley said about Julian getting the best of both worlds was true. He had lied to her about sleeping with Peyton.

"We're not. We haven't had sex since we moved here. I'm three months pregnant. But with the move and the Lucas thing I tried to ignore it and make myself believe that it wasnt true. You heard Sylvia at Christmas, I can't be a mom, I'm not maternal enough," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Have you told Lucas?"

Peyton nodded, "I told him this morning. He said he doesn't care, he'll bring that baby up as his own if it's what I want. He just wants to be with me. But I could never take Julian's child from him."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm gonna quit acting like I'm in high school and marry Julian and have this baby. I'll be happy with him, I know I will."

"But you're not going to be in love with him," Brooke pointed out. Typical Tree Hill for life and relationships to get so messed up.

"I might eventually," she tried to sound sure of herself but she and Brooke both knew that she wasn't. Brooke reached out and squeezed Peyton's thigh reassuringly.

"I'm gonna support you whatever you decide Peyt."

"Ive already decided. I'm gonna be with Julian."

After some much needed ice cream, Peyton left to find Julian and tell him their supposed good news. Brooke called Julian and asked him to come round ASAP, it was urgent, which he did. Brooke already had a cup of mint tea waiting for him when he joined her on the couch. Her bath was well and truly drained now.

"What's this urgent news that you just have to tell me?" he asked with a smirk, clearly unaware of the new problem in their relationship.

"Peyton was here before and she told me that she was pregnant," she poke softly and sincerely knowing that he wouldn't take the news great.

His smirk disappeared before he decided, "Well it's not mine. We haven't slept together since I saw you. It must be Lucas'."

"She's been to the doctors and they told her that she was three months pregnant. It's your baby Julian."

She reached for his hand and shifted closer to him. He didn't speak for a moments as he let the information sink in.

"It doesn't change anything," he began. "You've got a baby with someone else and I don't mind, it'd be the same with mine and Peyton's baby."

"It changes everything. I know you and I know that you're gonna be an amazing dad. You want kids."

"I do, but not with Peyton. We can still be together and in a few years, have our own children."

Brooke nibbled at her bottom lip and her nostrils flared slightly.

"The thing is, children aren't on the cards for me anymore. After I had Ryan, there was some complications and I can't-" she struggled to say the last words.

"You can't get pregnant?" he said with similar struggle and she immediately knew that whilst Peyton was pregnant, they could never be together.

"No, Sam and Ryan are it for me and Ive come to terms with that but I can tell by your face that youre not ready to give up children and I'd never expect you to. You want a family and you should have a family. So you should be with Peyton," she moved away from him slightly, his face turning to disgust.

"You expect me to just live down the road, knowing that we can never be together?"

"Maybe you and Peyton should move back to LA, it might be easier," she suggested.

"You don't understand Brooke, I cant do this without you. I need to be with you. I always thought that you needed to be with me too, but you really don't."

"Of course I-"

"You wouldn't have suggested I be with Peyton if you loved me. Don't worry Brooke, you won't have to put up with me for much longer," he retorted and stood up, quickly escaping from the house. Brooke didn't even try to chase him, she had to let him go.

That night, Brooke lay in bed and as her mind wandered, she felt tears stream down her face. She cried into her pillow and before long, Sam had creeped into bed with her and held onto her hand comfortingly as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Authors Note: Reviews are love :') Even if they're reviews of how much you hate me :P_

_Oh and as a heads up, the next chapter is called 'Won't Go Home Without You' & the epilogue is 'Back Where We Belong'_


	29. Won't Go Home Without You

Authors Note: Okay so I haven't replied to reviews which is mainly because the OTH ep tonight has left me stunned. I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't watched it yet. But you'll know what I mean after you watch it. I tried to get this up asap and the epilogue is currently being typed up.

This was initially going to be the last chapter but I felt like you all deserved a bit more. I hope you enjoy it xo

* * *

I asked her to stay

But she wouldn't listen

And she left before I had the chance to say

The words that would mend

The things that were broken

But now it's far too late; she's gone away

As Julian sat in the Doctor's waiting room with his pregnant fiancé sat by his side, he couldn't help but think that this isn't what he expected his life to be. And he hated himself for thinking it, especially as Peyton had given up a life with Lucas to try and make her relationship with Julian work, but he couldn't help it. He felt Peyton's knee shake against his own and he genuinely worried for her and their unborn child. Previously that morning, Peyton had woke up to bleeding so they went straight to the doctors but the whole time they had been waiting, his mind wandered to the dimpled wearing Brooke.

He had come to the conclusion that all of his problems started the moment he said goodbye to Brooke at the airport all those years ago. He should have made her stay, tried harder to express how much he loved her rather than watching her leave. And now it was too late.

"Peyton Sawyer?" a nurse called out from her position in the doorway. Peyton jumped up from her seat, pulling Julian up with her. She took one worried look at him before leading them both into the doctors room.

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe that...

After spending, what felt like the whole night crying, Brooke was emotionally exhausted. It had been three weeks since she had told Julian to be with Peyton and she had spent every night crying herself to sleep. She was grateful that she hadn't seen him at all since then. She had sent Millie to set with any costumes and had made herself busy everyday to ensure that she stayed in her store.

She hated that she wasn't able to be there for Peyton during her pregnancy, it was just too hard for her to be around her best friend when all she could think about was what Peyton and Julian's baby would look like; blonde curly hair, an illegal grin and piercing eyes whether they would be brown or green.

What had Brooke done in a previous life to be dealt the hand that she had been? Why was everything so hard for her?

The taste of her breath

I'll never get over

The noises that you made kept me awake

Oh

The weight of the things that remained unspoken

Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Julian unlocked their front door and opened it for Peyton to walk in first, she had been a deathly white colour since they'd left the doctors room. Peyton slumped down onto the couch, whilst Julian poured himself a shot of bourbon, draining the glass quickly. He poured another and carried the glass to Peyton, handing it over to her. She didn't like bourbon, they both knew it, but were hoping it would help her. She placed the glass on the table after she had finished it and shifted over so that Julian could sit next to her.

"I guess some things just aren't meant to be," he groggily replied, his elbows leaning on his legs as his hands held his head. The doctor had informed them that Peyton had in fact miscarried their child.

"I'm leaving you Julian," she stated, like she had ignored his previous statement and for the first time since they left the doctors,she looked at him. "It's not the best time to tell you but I've been -"

"Having an affair?" he finished for her. She stared back in shock. "I already knew. Brooke told me," he nodded. "I don't hate you though Peyton. I think we both know that we're with the wrong people. We loved each other once but sometimes things have to end right?" He smiled at her and she returned it before wrapping her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

"Thank you for showing me that I could love again," she whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. "I'll go pack, I'll have moved out by the end of the night."

"Going to live with Lucas?"

"Im hoping we can travel for a little bit, get to know each other again. I'm gonna get Mia to run the label. You can keep the apartment," she turned and made her way to their bedroom to pack.

Julian thought they'd have more to say but turns out they had ran out of things to say a long time ago. Now the only person he wanted to talk to was Brooke. Finally he would tell her all of the things that had remained unsaid for so long.

Of all the things I felt but never really shown

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go

Brooke was grateful she had Victoria, mainly because she had offered to take the children for the weekend so that Brooke could have some alone time to work out what she wanted to do with her life. However, when she was left alone, she had time to think and her brain only seemed to want to think about Julian and how stupid she had been to not truly show him how she felt. When she stopped thinking about him and took a sip of her coffee, she realised that she must have been daydreaming for a while because her coffee was now stone cold.

She huffed at her inability to even drink a cup of coffee before pouring it down the drain and washing it away. In the near distance, she could hear music, getting louder each second. Today was not the day for a bunch of teenagers to be playing their music extra loud outside of her door, least of all 'Don't You Forget About Me', that was just mean and selfish. Typical bad luck, she thought as she trudged to her front door, pulling her thin 3/4 length cardigan around herself. She opened the door and saw her producer boy stood on her front porch, grinning illegally holding a boom box high in the air.

Her mouth quickly formed a smile and her dimples popped at the sight of him. How could he constantly have this effect on her?

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

"Julian, what are you doing here?" she shouted above the music.

He placed the boom box down on the porch and turned the music off.

"I need to talk to you and I was hoping that a good old 80s movie gesture would persuade you to let me in. So what do you say Brookie? Gonna let me in or what?" he smirked in her direction and she wanted to hit him and kiss him all at the same time.

She walked back into her house, leaving the door open so he picked up the boom box and followed, placing it on the stairs before closing the door. Whilst she had her back to him, she smiled. After falling in love with 80s movies all those years ago, she had always wanted a boy to be her Duckie and show up as her prom date or in Julian's case, show up with a boom box just like Lloyd Dobbler.

Getting rid of the smile on her face, she turned to face Julian who hadnt stopped grinning since he arrived. God only knows what would make him so happy in their current situation.

"What are you smiling at dork?" she said, lifting her eyebrows curiously.

"I impressed you didn't I?" he smirked. "With the boom box?" He stood with his hands in his jeans pockets, rocking back and forth cockily.

"You don't know me Julian Baker," she snarked back. "What are you doing here?"

"Peyton lost the baby today. She's packing her stuff now. Her and Lucas are going travelling," he replied and watched the shock and sadness wash over her.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" she took a small step closer to him.

"Some things just aren't meant to be, Brooke. Me and Peyton realised that today. We both just want each other to be happy and the only person in the world that can do that for me, is you."

As he took a step closer to her, she took one further away. So typical of their relationship, when one was inching closer, the other would always be backing off. But not this time. Julian was determined to not leave this house without Brooke.

He bit his lip nervously, although Brooke just thought of it as sexy.

"Please, just hear me out okay? Then after you can say and do what you want?" he offered. She nodded and took a seat on one of the stools. "We've been through a lot, you and me. And we always seem to be bad timing. Now, we're both single and even if you won't admit it, we both love each other. So what else is there to think about?"

"A lot of things Julian, like maybe I'm just your rebound from a serious relationship that involved an engagement ring," she suggested.

"And maybe I made a stupid mistake when I gave Peyton that ring cause I was running away from my feelings for you. The first girl I ever loved and ultimately, the only girl I ever , it's you Brooke. No one else in the world even compares. I've let you go before but I'm not gonna do it again. I love you."

She stared back at him, unable to speak and hoping that her eyes would say everything for her. She longed to be with him, every inch of her wanted him. But she was plagued by thoughts that she was incapable of love. She took another step away from him and her back hit the kitchen counter.

"What about children?" she spoke out. "You want a family."

"I know I do. The only family I want is yours. I want it to be ours. My love for Ryan and Sam has shown me that I don't need to have biological children. We can adopt if we really want more kids. I can't give you up for anything, not even infertility."

He closed the gap between them so that she couldn't get away. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. As much as she tried to back out of it, her body betrayed her and leant further into his touch, closing her eyes, every stroke reminded her of how he loved her.

"You love me too, don't you?" he gently asked, leaning his forehead against hers, his other hand falling to her hip. Her eyes were enchanted by his and she couldn't look away.

"Julian..." she shook her head. Each second that passed was getting harder and harder for Brooke to resist him.

"Just say it Brooke," he persisted, his lips inching closer to her own. His breath made her lips tingle, enticing her like a moth to a flame. He didn't want any longer before gently pressing his lips to her's. Everything felt so right. He broke away and looked at her once more. Those green eyes that gave it all away. He saw the same colour green on their first date. "Brooke, I love you."

Her breathing hitched, her eyes moving from his and back to his lips. She was tired of lying and pretending, hiding her heart away. Julian was waiting, his lips merely a touch away, promising her forever. He flashed her that grin one last time and that was it, she was sold. She always was a sucker for that illegalness that often crept onto his face.

Without hesitation, before he could speak again, Brooke lunged for his mouth, devouring his lips with hers like it could possibly be their last kiss. Her arms roped around his neck as she pulled him further into her. He playfully bit her lip and she moaned into his mouth, enjoying every second of it. Making up for all of the lost time.

Brooke was the first to break away, holding herself close to Julian though. "I love you too Julian Baker," she spoke the words as clearly as could be heard and Julian wasted no time in pulling her onto the counter and standing in between her thighs. They hungrily kissed each others lips, Brooke's legs locking round Julian's waist.

"The kids?" Julian managed to get out between kisses.

Brooke shook her head and grinned, "They're staying with Victoria until tomorrow night."

That infamous twinkle in her eye was permission enough for Julian as he lifted her into his arms, her legs still tight around his waist. He headed to the bedroom, Brooke making it difficult for him as she grinded herself into him, their lips still tightly locked to each others.

They fell onto the bed, Julian pulling away to get rid of his t shirt. Brooke followed suit, pulling her dress over her head, laying back on the bed in only her underwear, admiring the man sat between her legs as he looked at her, appreciating every inch of her.

He hungrily continued kissing her. She bit his lip and pushed his pants down his leg, his black boxers following soon after. Once he had shed Brooke of her underwear, he looked her straight in the eye as he pushed into her. Her body immediately arched into him, she didn't even need to adjust, they still fit perfectly.

Thrust after thrust, they met each and every one, in sync completely. Brooke ran her nails down his back which only made Julian push harder making her moan with pleasure. She tried to turn them over so that she straddled him but he simply ran his hand over her body and she succumbed to him completely. She loved that he took the lead when they had sex. She loved it even more when they were making love.

Soon enough, they were both breathing heavily as they hit their limit and Brooke was screaming Julian's name. She tingled every where from utter enjoyment and when fell back onto the bed, she slid onto his chest and lay their in her her rightful place, right above his heart.

After a few moments of silence, her dimpled smile beamed at him and he didn't even try hiding his grin.

"Is that it?" she smirked. "I've waited five years to find out that you it was better the first time."

She was joking of course. Her love for Julian had grown over the years and she knew that that was the reason why making love to him felt even better that did the first time.

He chuckled at her joke before saying, "We best get practising then."

He flipped her onto her back nibbled at her neck as she giggled beneath him. Neither could think of a time when they had been happier. They were finally home!

* * *

_Authors Note: Please guys review, I will update when I get a good number of reviews and after all the teasing I've done, I think yous should let me know if this is exactly what you wanted? Remember, the 200th reviewer gets their own one shot written for them! xo_


	30. Authors Note

_Authors Note: Sorry to say that this isn't the epilogue. But it is almost finished, don't worry. _

_Last chapter, I forgot to post the summary/plotline of my next Brulian story so I'm posting it now. _

_The title is still being decided so I'm leaving it to you guys to give me your opinion on which title you think I should use:_

**_Home Is Where You Are_**

**_I'll Look After You_**

**_I Got You_**

* * *

**_Summary: _**_Brooke and Julian have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Brooke has always made it quite clear that her feelings for Julian are simply friendly but over the years, Julian has found himself falling in love with his best friend. Julian is there for Brooke for anything but it's after her public break up with Lucas, after he cheated on her with Peyton, that requires Julian to be there more than ever for his best friend because Brooke finds out that she's pregnant. _

* * *

_The story will be centred around Brulian's senior year and then progress into adulthood. It's going to be very AU but I guarantee that familiar characters will pop up and play an important part. _

_So what do y'all think? A story that you'd like to read?_

_What title do you think works best?_

_If I write this story then it won't be posted until possibly May/June time once my first year of Uni is out of the way. Let me know what you think :') _

_xo_


	31. Back Where We Belong

_Authors Note: Final episode of OTH tonight and with it comes the final chapter to this story. _  
_I've had this written for a few days now but I've been quite selfish and not updated because I've been wanting to postpone the ending of this story. I am excited to get back to my other story 'Comes A Time' and my new Brulian story 'I'll Look After You'. This won't be starting until the summer though so subscribe to my profile so you get notifications. _

_Thank you to paigematthewsfan21, anon, haleydavisbaker, callison, Ace5492, simy & stagediva23 for their reviews last chapter and to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It's been a great journey and I hope to see many of you reading my next Brulian story 3 _

_xox_

* * *

Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night

Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light

And if it takes us all night long

We're going back where we belong

Julian sat on the porch of his house. It was a bright summer morning in Tree Hill but there was a slight breeze in the air which he was more than grateful for. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans all ready for the busy day ahead. He took one last look at the ocean view before leaving the porch into his manic home.

As usual, it was bustling, though he wouldn't have it any other way. A lot had changed in the past year and a half.

He had finally moved in to his dream house with a picket fence and porch that he often sat out on to read a script or to just admire the view. He had come to realise however, that it wasn't so much the house that completed his dream but rather the people in it.

Closing the back door behind him, he looked to his left where his witty seventeen year old daughter stood in the kitchen, rambling on the phone, most likely to her best friend/boyfriend Jack. She pushed her now purple hair behind her ear as she continued to make her coffee and talk. Julian smirked; some things could change like Sam's hair but her coffee addiction wouldn't.

Managing to catch Sam's eye as he left the room, he pointed at his watch, letting her know that they'd be leaving soon.

He passed the dining room, heading towards the living room. He could hear the tv. Popping his head round the open white double doors that led into the living room, he saw Ryan playing tennis on the wii. He loved it and so Julian had got him Tennis classes for the summer.

"Nice serve," Julian called into the room with a proud smile on his face. Ryan paused the game and looked at his dad with a similar grin.

"Thanks Dad!"

Julian remembered when Ryan couldn't even pronounce his 'S' and now he was five years old and growing up way too fast.

"We've got to leave in fifteen minutes kiddo. Make sure you're ready."

"I am dad," he told him in a Brooke Davis tone of voice.

Ryan continued his game so Julian made his way upstairs. He saw Ryan's bag at the bottom of the stairs. He climbed the staircase, passing numerous family pictures on the wall as he followed the hallway to his bedroom that he shared with his fiancé, Brooke Davis. Even admiring her from the doorway, Julian could appreciate Brooke's beauty. She had her back to him, packing their joint suitcase.

"Are you still not packed?" he playfully remarked. She didn't appreciate his comment though, turning to glare at him.

"I would have been finished by now if your daughter had packed properly so that I didn't have to do it for her," she said through gritted teeth. He came up behind her.

"Oh she's my daughter now is she?" Julian chuckled heartily and kissed Brooke's shoulder to calm her down.

"She's worse than Ryan. I don't even know what she'll be like when she's living on her own," Brooke rolled her eyes but felt a wave of relief wash over her as Julian's hands stroked hers before making their way to her protruding stomach.

"Well lets hope that these two aren't as disorganised as Sampson," he whispered in her hair and massaged her stomach gently.

Neither of them ever expected children. They had accepted that Brooke couldn't have children and were grateful with the two that they already had. But after being together a year, they found out that they were pregnant and five months later, found out they were having boy and girl twins.

Now they only had two more months to wait before they got to meet their new family additions.

Julian helped Brooke finish packing and within ten minutes, he had managed to get the bags and kids in their new seven seater Volvo, leaving Brooke to lock up. Closing the door behind her and locking it with her key, she walked down the steps towards the drive where her family were waiting. She took one last look at their red door with a smile. Forever the girl behind the red door.

* * *

The flight to LAX airport was surprisingly enjoyable. Sam spent the long journey watching the available on flight films, Ryan played on his nintendo DS whilst Brooke and Julian continued their baby name search. The results being inconclusive cause neither could choose one.

Sylvia had offered them a place to stay when Brooke had informed her of their trip. She was more than happy to house her growing family.

Once they arrived, Sylvia let them get settled. Julian followed Brooke into his teenage bedroom, case in hand. He placed it on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"Look at this," Brooke called over her shoulder from her place stood at the desk. He joined her and looked at the new photo frame on his desk, within it being the invitation to a movie premiere; his movie premiere. Brooke's arm slid around his back as she snuggled into his side.

"She's so proud of you babe. Just like we all are, she beamed proudly up at him and he nodded appreciatively before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Ewwwwww! Gross!" Ryan's voice bellowed from behind them. They turned to see his nose scrunched in disgust. They chuckled.

"What's up RyRy?" Brooke asked.

"Grandma's made cake and drinks. She told me to get you," he explained and turned out of the room.

"Let's go handsome!" Brooke reached for Julian's hand, already leading him out of the door.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty more kissing later," she huskily replied with a flirty wink.

After a catch up with Sylvia, it was time for the Davis-Baker clan to get ready for their night on the red carpet. Brooke entered the bedroom, stress evident on her face.

"That girl! Honestly, you'd think she'd never seen a dress before," she complained but it was typical of Sam and Brooke's relationship. She joined Julian in his en-suite bathroom. He was messing with some stray curls on his head.

"Why does my hair hate me? It's like it resents my forehead for taking up too much room. I think there's a fez somewhere in the house," he sighed disgruntled, removing his fingers from his hair.

"I don't think so," Brooke shook her head. "No future husband of mine will be wearing a fez. Your hair is perfect. You are perfect. You're just nervous."

She stroked his face comfortingly and he honestly felt the relief and calm wash over him.

"I'm just waiting for something to go wrong," he admitted.

"Nothing is gonna go wrong. The cars will be here soon, everyone is ready. I just need to put on my dress. My mom, Nate and Haley are already on their way there. Have you heard from Alex?" she double checked. Alex and Chase had promised to come. They were going to leave Chuck and five month old Cece with a sitter.

"They arrived a few hours ago. The car should be picking them up now."

"See, everything is going to plan. Your dad is waiting downstairs and we already know about Peyton and Lucas."

They had been travelling for over a year and were currently visiting karen in New Zealand so were unable to make the premiere.

"Okay, so maybe I stress to much," he decided, backing out of the bathroom. "I'll feel better once you've got your dress on though."

"Alright alright. I get the hint. I'm going."

She closed the bathroom door and reappeared a minute later, dressed in a floor length champagne coloured dress that gave her enough room for her pregnant bump.

"My baby's beautiful," he gasped grinning.

He stood from his seating position on the bed and met her in the centre of the room. She had the pregnancy glow that people talked about. He always thought it was refreshing in Alex but Brooke was breathtakingly stunning.

Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt one of the baby's kick, causing them both to smile into their kiss.

* * *

After the red carpet walk and quick chats with various journalists, Julian was finally stood at the podium, with the screen behind him. He looked out at the crowd and was surprised at the amount of people who actually showed up.

Brooke, Sam, Ryan, Sylvia and Paul were all sat on the front row, whereas the rest of his friends were dotted round the room. To say he was nervous would be a massive understatement. The palm of his hands were getting sweaty and he felt nauseous. He had begged his dad to do the introduction speech instead but Paul argued that people had to learn Julian's face and he had to get used to making speeches.

The crowd quickly settled down and silence enveloped the room, leaving Julian free to speak.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Julian Baker; the writer, director and producer of the movie. Thank you all for coming. I didn't expect so many people," he chuckled lightly and shoved a hand in his trouser pocket. "The movie means a lot to me. Not only because it's my first full length feature but because it's based on mine and my fiancé's relationship so it holds a special place in my heart." He took a breath and focused his eyes on his soon to be wife. She was beaming proudly at him. After all of the times that she had made him proud, he was glad to make her proud too. "I'd like to thank the entire cast and crew. They worked hard to make this the best movie they could and I'm proud of them. My parents who without I wouldn't have the career and be the parent I am today. My best friend Alex, because she would kill me if I didn't mention her," he chuckled. "And my family. I never imagined to have two amazing kids like Sam and Ryan but I wouldn't change it for the world. This movie is dedicated to them, my proudest achievements and to my fiancé, Brooke. You're the reason this story was written and you gave me a family. I love you more and more each day."

Brooke mouthed 'I love you' back causing Julian to grin. His dreams were coming true each and every day because of Brooke. She was his forever.

Normally after movie premieres there's an extravagant after party but for Julian, it was a gathering of close friends, family and a few crew and cast members in his moms house. Due to his mom's old alcohol addiction, alcohol was no longer allowed in the house. So Julian was happy to see that everyone seemed to be having a good time even without alcohol.

He helped himself to a glass of fizzy elderflower flavoured water, Sylvia's Champagne replacement, and looked round the room. He saw his dad talking to an important executive producer of Warner Bros, holding Ryan proudly in his arms. Paul had quickly taken to both Sam and Ryan and eventually fell in love with Brooke too.

His eyes didn't take long till they fell on Brooke. She was massaging her bump and laughing with Sylvia and Alex. Things felt right now. Everything was in its right place.

A flash of a smile brought him from his day dream.

"Sammy! You're looking beautiful tonight," he complimented her, knowing full well that she was never comfortable in a dress.

"Thanks. You didn't look too bad yourself," she smiled back and he pulled her into his side in a fatherly embrace. "You know, I'm...I'm proud to call you my dad, especially tonight."

Her cheeks flushed red. Sam was never one to get overly sentimental and it shocked even Julian.

"Not as proud as I am to call you my daughter."

"I'm gonna go and call Jack." she began to walk away.

"Hey Sampson," Julian called out. She turned back to face him. "I love you kiddo."

"Love you too Dad."

His heart almost exploded right there in his chest. Dad. The word that he never thought would mean the entire world to him now did. The day that he officially became Ryan and Sam's father was the greatest day of his life and since then they just kept getting better.

A hand slid round his neck and stroked his hair.

"What were you and Sam talking about?" Brooke asked still stroking her fiancés hair.

"Just stuff. Thank you for her and Ryan and these two," he reached for her stomach and placed his hand protectively on it. "Being a dad is more than I ever imagined and it's all thanks to you."

"It kinda helps that you're an amazing man and I love you."

He held onto her hand and asked, "Take a walk with me?"

"Anywhere."

They subtly left the party and started walking. It was a lot cooler out now that it was dark so Julian took off his suit jacket and placed it on Brooke's shoulders. She leant up and kissed his cheek gratefully and then continued to walk. Neither spoke, instead focused on the comfortable silence and sounds of the night until their shoes touched sand.

Brooke breathed a happy sigh. "I was hoping you were bringing me here. Will you take my shoes off for me. I'd do it myself but," she laughed and pointed at her belly.

Julian happily crouched down and helped take off her shoes before holding them in his hands and continuing walking down the beach.

"Can you believe that this is the first time we've been back here in seven years?" Julian gasped.

"Time flies huh? We're gonna come here more often now. We can bring the kids and it'll always be our beach."

The hut that gave them their first night of passion came into view and memories flooded back. The softness of her skin, the way she moved against him in sync. None of that had changed.

They found a flat part of the sand in front of the hut. Julian sat with his legs open as Brooke settled in between them and leant back on him. He knew that she found sitting up for a while hard now that the twins had moved in the last week and leant on her spine.

Julian kissed Brooke's temple, moving her hair to one side. She sighed happily and rubbed her hand over his thigh and looked out to the ocean. It was quiet here. Just the soft rush of the waves running onto the sand.

"Remember our first day here?" Julian spoke out. "I told you ten things about myself but you didn't tell me much about you and I prom-"

"You promised to find out everything about me," she finished for him, her cheeks dimpled in a smile.

"Yeah I did and after seven years, I finally know the real Brooke Davis."

"Soon to be Brooke Baker," she whispered, her smile was enchanting.

"Not soon enough," he grinned and pressed his lips firmly against hers. As her mouth opened on his, he willingly let her tongue roam his mouth, throwing his fist in the air, in true Bender style.

It had taken them a while to get there and they had been through a lot but they were finally back where they belonged.

* * *

Authors Note: Reviews for this last chapter would be appreciated...was it everything you thought it would be? Was there a favourite part for you? Thank youuu!


End file.
